Until We Bleed
by StephAliC
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais entendu la prophétie ? Et s'il avait pris le pouvoir sur le monde sorcier et moldu ? Drago et Hermione ne se connaissent pas. Un cauchemar, une rencontre. Tout va changer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! ! Voici ma nouvelle fiction, plutôt différente des anciennes, enfin je crois ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Le titre : Until We Bleed, me vient d'une chanson que je trouve super jolie de Kleerup ft. Lykke Li, je l'ai entendu dans Misfits je crois et quand je cherchais un titre pour la fiction, ça allait trop bien !**

**Comme d'habitude, un chapitre par semaine.**

**Merci à Loubett' pour sa correction ! (N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil, elle a de très belles histoires !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Hermione soupira, fatiguée par sa lecture. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux et posa son regard sur son meilleur ami, délaissant pour quelques minutes son livre pourtant passionnant. Harry était également plongé dans un bouquin, lui aussi, totalement concentré. Il leva néanmoins son regard vers elle un instant et lui fit un mince sourire avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Le regard d'Hermione passa alors vers la fenêtre où la pluie tombait sur les carreaux. La pluie, le ciel gris… Hermione avait connu cela toute sa vie. Elle rêvait de voir le ciel bleu et le soleil pendant plusieurs jours. Cependant, les détraqueurs pullulaient et ne laissaient aucun jour de répit aux habitants de l'Angleterre.

Après un soupir rapide, elle se replongea dans son livre mais son attention fut brisée par des cris. Hermione jeta un regard rapide à Harry. Comme elle, il s'était levé, baguette à la main, prêt à agir. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et se détendit en entendant des voix familières s'élever.

- Ils vont finir par se faire attaquer à se crier dessus comme ça, ronchonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine du Square Grimmaud où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes en train de se disputer comme à leur habitude. Sirius Black et Severus Rogue passaient la plupart de leur temps à se hurler dessus. Cela pouvait être usant pour ceux qui, comme Hermione, habitaient au Square. Elle s'assit près d'Harry et grignota quelques cookies que Molly Weasley avait faits et laissés sur la table.

- La réponse est non ! Tonna Severus.

- Penses un peu à Molly !

- Mais j'y pense, figure-toi ! Je pense à ses enfants ! Les intégrer maintenant serait une grosse erreur. Même s'ils ne pensent pas comme le prince des ténèbres, ils ont des amis dans leurs écoles qui le font ! Ce serait mettre tout l'Ordre en danger, plus que l'Ordre, les sorciers, le monde moldu qui a réussi à se cacher ! Tout ce pourquoi nous travaillons depuis dix ans ! Je refuse qu'on en discute plus longtemps.

- Je comprends ce que tu penses Severus mais…

- Ils sont trop jeunes ! Ron et Ginny n'ont pas encore fait leur propre choix ! Dois-je te rappeler qui est le petit ami de Ginny Weasley ? On fera comme pour les aînés. Fin de la discussion.

- Severus a raison, Sirius… coupa Remus, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Percy.

Severus Rogue s'en alla, laissant une tension tenace dans la pièce. Sirius finit par s'en aller, furieux, sans un regard vers les deux jeunes qui s'étaient incrustés dans la pièce. Remus les regarda avec un léger sourire et s'assit en face d'eux, leur amenant, d'un coup de baguette, un peu de jus de citrouille.

- Merci, firent-ils.

- Molly veut faire rentrer Ron et Ginny, expliqua Remus.

- Mais Rogue a raison non ? Ce serait dangereux ? Demanda Hermione, lançant un regard coupable à Harry qui défendait toujours Sirius puisqu'il était son parrain.

- Oui, mais Molly s'inquiète. Ginny sort avec le jeune Zabini et Ron fréquente aussi des fils de Mangemorts. Cela ne s'était pas passé comme ça pour les aînés. Les jumeaux sont prêts à nous rejoindre, mais pour les plus jeunes on ne sait pas.

- Molly dit toujours qu'ils sont contre Jedusor, s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, mais à Poudlard, ce n'est pas la peur que vous connaissez ici. Ils savent ce qu'il se passe dehors, mais c'est un lieu sûr, apaisant. Ils sont endoctrinés malgré eux. Certains s'en sortent comme Bill ou Charlie, mais pour d'autres, c'est plus dur. Et ce malgré leur éducation. De plus, à l'adolescence, avec les hormones…

Un cri retentit. C'était Molly.

- Montez ! Ordonna Remus.

Hermione se leva précipitamment pour remonter dans la chambre d'Harry mais elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Molly, pleurant à chaudes larmes, dans les bras de Lily Potter. Maintenant installée sur le lit de son meilleur ami, elle le regardait débattre intérieurement.

- T'en penses quoi ?

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont envoyé leurs enfants à Poudlard. C'était à prévoir, non ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi Harry. Nous en avons déjà parlé mille fois ! Ils sont des Sangs –Purs ! Ne pas aller à Poudlard alors que tu es appelé, c'est signer l'arrêt de mort de toute ta famille ! Les Weasley sont plus utiles vivants que morts et enterrés !

- Je le sais bien mais…

- Je sais. C'est épuisant. Mais on ne peut pas arrêter. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça.

- Comment tu peux avoir confiance alors qu'on en est réduit à se cacher, à vivre dans des endroits cachés, à apprendre à combattre à seulement 17 ans ?

- Je n'ai connu que ça. Mais mes parents… nos parents ont connu mieux. Et ils se sont battus et se battent toujours pour ça. Pour qu'un jour on ait une chance de vivre ça. Je veux voir le soleil se lever, je veux voir la couleur du ciel quand il fait beau ! Je veux être libre d'utiliser ma magie malgré que je sois de naissance moldue. C'est peut-être naïf mais j'y crois.

- Je sais Mione, je sais. C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir Molly pleurer.

- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour pouvoir dire toutes ses belles choses à Harry alors qu'elle avait les mêmes doutes que lui. Elle les avait entendus tellement souvent de la bouche de Dumbledore, de ses parents, des parents de Harry. Il était très facile de les redire pour rendre le sourire à son meilleur ami. Même si c'était de plus en plus dur.

Sans un mot, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Hermione essaya d'imaginer, comme souvent, ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant du XXe siècle, n'avait pas existé ou avait été battu par Dumbledore. Elle aurait été une sorcière normale. A 11 ans, elle aurait été à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, (du moins le croyait-elle) aurait rencontré Harry et Ron Weasley qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Mais Voldemort avait renversé le Ministère de la magie il y a plus de dix ans grâce à ses nombreux Mangemorts. Seul un petit noyau tentait désespérément de le combattre. L'Ordre du Phœnix. Quand Dumbledore avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien contre le Mage Noir, il avait pris certains secrets de l'école avec lui, avait rassemblé ses amis combattants autour de lui, et était parti. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela dure plus de dix ans. Dans ses « secrets », il avait pris le carnet créé par les fondateurs de Poudlard et qui détectait tous les nouveaux sorciers. C'est comme cela qu'Hermione avait intégré dès l'âge de 7 ans, le village puis l'Ecole de l'Ordre.

Voldemort n'avait pas seulement pris le contrôle du monde de la magie anglais. Il s'était imposé dans le monde moldu. Au départ, les villes étaient tout simplement rasées. Et l'Ordre n'avait pu sauver que quelques familles de Moldus. Cependant, Voldemort s'était lassé de cette extermination et avait confié les tâches les plus ingrates aux Moldus.

L'Ordre essayait de sauver le plus de moldus possible. Les moldus étaient mit à l'abri, envoyés dans d'autres pays. Des villages entiers de moldus avaient été créés magiquement pour ne pas que les Mangemorts les retrouvent. Des villages devaient parfois être détruits puis reconstruits. D'autres avaient été trouvés par les Mangemorts. Dans ces cas là, tous les habitants (sorciers et moldus) étaient tués. Hermione avait perdu ses parents à 11 ans dans une attaque de ce genre alors qu'ils venaient soigner certains villageois. Hermione avait été recueilli par les Potter et habitait désormais au Square Grimaud avec eux et Sirius Black. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais heureusement pour elle, elle était entourée de personnes qui prenaient soin d'elle. Les Potter et Sirius étaient devenus sa seconde famille. La promesse de venger ses parents lui permettait de tenir le coup dans les moments difficiles.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux rêves. Harry se releva d'un coup et reprit son livre. Ils étaient pourtant officiellement en vacances pour deux mois. L'Ecole de l'Ordre avait fermé et chacun était rentré dans sa famille ou dans l'orphelinat de l'Ordre. Néanmoins, personne ne profitait de ses vacances pour partir en vacances ou se détendre. Il fallait continuer à travailler, à s'entraîner pour les batailles à venir, à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment d'arrêt dans leur apprentissage. Bien sur ils avaient le droit de prendre une ou deux journées de relâche. Ces jours là, Hermione et Harry en profitaient pour aller se promener, se baigner dans le lac si le ciel n'était pas trop menaçant et s'il ne pleuvait pas. Ils allaient parfois voir leurs amis de l'école pour une journée de détente ou de compétition de balai, bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas très douée. Ils restaient quand même la plupart du temps tous les deux, soit au square, soit au village de l'Ordre.

- Si on faisait une pause ? Demanda soudain Harry. Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? Une razzia dans une librairie moldue, ça fait longtemps.

- Oh oui ! Super idée, nous demanderons à tes parents, s'exclama Hermione, enthousiaste. Et au prochain jour où il fait à peu près beau, on ira au lac !

- Cool, ça va être bien. On joue ? Echec ? Mini-quidditch ?

- Ou un jeu moldu ? Monopoly ? Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait persuader Evie de jouer avec nous.

- Je te suis !

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre pour trouver Evie, la petite amie de Sirius et jouer à un jeu. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon jusqu'au repas du soir. Sirius était encore furieux de la décision de Rogue, même s'il savait bien au fond qu'il avait raison. Mais il avait du mal à avaler l'idée de perdre deux autres Weasley. James et Lily essayèrent d'alléger l'ambiance en promettant à Harry et Hermione une soirée cinéma dans quelques jours.

- De plus, Neville arrive la semaine prochaine, il aura de nombreuses informations à nous donner sur son année à Poudlard.

Neville Longdubat était un Sang Pur. Sa grand-mère et ses parents faisaient également partis de l'Ordre du Phœnix mais avaient intégré depuis longtemps leur fils à l'Ordre. Harry et Hermione le connaissaient donc très bien. Ils passaient en général toutes les vacances d'été ensemble. Après le repas, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione pour regarder la TV. Moldue de naissance, Hermione n'avait pu abandonner certaines manies, bien qu'elle adorait la magie, elle aimait combiner les deux mondes. Ils s'endormirent devant un le film mais Hermione se réveilla seule. Elle se leva, s'habillant rapidement pour descendre. Lily était en train de travailler, avec quelques livres autour d'elle.

- Salut. T'es toute seule ?

- Bonjour, Mione. Oui, je vais au village n°5, vous voulez venir ? Ca vous ferait du bien de sortir. Je dois parler au MacMahon. Ce serait bien que vous vous occupiez des enfants.

- Ok. On pensait aussi aller à Londres, côté moldu pour s'acheter des livres.

- D'accord. Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai passé ?

- Je l'ai commencé hier mais j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. Par contre, j'ai trouvé le début intéressant, tu sais le faire ?

- Non, mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible.

- Moi aussi. Plus nous aurons d'armes contre eux, mieux ce sera.

Hermione vit Lily faire un triste sourire en la regardant.

- Je n'aime pas vous entendre parler comme ça, vous n'avez que 17 ans. Pourtant vous êtes déjà des petits soldats.

- C'est la vie… fit Hermione, fataliste avant de se reprendre. Et puis nous avons de bons jours !

- Heureusement qu'on a notre optimisme. Je vais aller réveiller Harry. Si je le laissais faire, il dormirait jusqu'à midi tous les jours !

Hermione regarda Lily partir et continua son petit déjeuner en lisant le livre qu'elle avait laissé. Lily lui avait été d'un grand réconfort après la perte de sa mère et l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile sans jamais dépasser les limites. Lily était à la fois douce et forte et était devenue un véritable modèle pour Hermione. James entra, s'asseyant à la place de Lily.

- Comment ça va Hermione ?

- Bien, bien. On va aller au village n°5 avec Lily.

- D'accord. Je pars en mission pour quelques jours, grimaça-t-il.

- Oh. Où ça ?

- Top secret, fit-il avec un sourire. Je pars demain, avec Sirius. Remus et Tonks vont venir ici. Je n'aime pas laisser la maison seule.

- James croit toujours que je ne sais pas me défendre, déclara Lily au pas de la porte, Harry derrière elle et Vicky, leur fille cadette de six ans dans les bras.

- Et nous sommes là, nous, remarqua Hermione, nous savons nous défendre.

- Remus est quand même le bienvenu, ajouta Lily. Et je crois que ça fera du bien à Tonks de papoter avec moi. Elle est enceinte de six mois maintenant. Allez les enfants, dépêchez-vous, je veux être partie dans une demi-heure !

Hermione termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de monter préparer ses affaires. Aller dans un village de l'Ordre la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. C'était de chouettes petits villages où les enfants courraient un peu dans tous les sens, où il y avait une vraie convivialité. C'était aussi un village caché avec des gardes qui patrouillaient, gardes moldus et sorciers, les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de dépasser certaines limites, tout le monde était plus ou moins sur le qui-vive.

Ce jour-là, il faisait étonnamment beau. Sirius, toujours sarcastique, était sûr que c'était sur ordre de Voldemort pour les vacances de ses futurs petits Mangemorts. Hermione essayait de voir ça d'un bon côté, elle passerait une bonne journée. Elle passa le matin avec une amie de l'Ecole, d'un an plus jeune, à s'occuper des enfants. Elle avait l'impression que les adultes leur cachaient quelque chose. Lily et les MacMahon avaient l'air anxieux. Peut-être allait-il falloir déménager le village ? Cela arrivait parfois quand les Mangemorts venaient de plus en plus souvent dans le secteur. Hermione espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas plus grave.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, dehors au soleil. Appuyée contre Harry, Hermione se prélassait en écoutant les autres parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances. Puis, les fans de balais décidèrent de se livrer à un match de Quidditch. Hermione rejoignit Allan, un ami qui, comme elle, n'aimait pas trop ça. Ils firent alors un duel de magie dans la salle d'entraînement. Allan avait le même âge qu'elle mais le duel tourna rapidement à son avantage. Allan n'était pas très rapide et moins puissant qu'elle.

- Tu m'as eu ! S'exclama-t-il, épuisé, levant les mains en signe de défaite, tu es trop forte.

- Merci ! Mais tu es très bon aussi.

- Hum… Dis, tu veux rester ce soir ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la grande classe mais mes parents sont en missions, on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ?

- Oh…

Hermione se sentit rougir, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Harry l'avait bien prévenu qu'Allan semblait avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru. Elle aurait vraisemblablement du.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- C'est à cause d'Harry ?

-Non ! James part ce soir et on aime bien passer la soirée ensemble les veilles de départ. Désolée.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe dehors. A son grand soulagement, Harry vint à sa rencontre pour qu'ils puissent partir à Londres.

- Je te l'avais dis, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, je me suis sentie horriblement gênée, avoua-t-elle tout en déambulant dans les rues de Londres. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais tu ne trouves pas que, Londres a changé ?

Elle laissa à Harry le temps de saisir ce qu'elle avait vu. Le temps était plus clément, le ciel n'était pas entièrement bleu mais une légère chaleur était présente, les gens souriaient, parlaient, inconscients.

- On dirait que les gens se sont habitués. Ils ressortent. Il y a toujours la dictature de Voldemort, mais on dirait qu'ils ont appris à faire avec.

- C'est horrible.

Chamboulée par cette nouvelle, Hermione pressa Harry dans la librairie. Elle qui y passait habituellement des heures, se sentait étouffée par cette ambiance légère autour d'elle. Il y avait trop de bonheur, et comme disait Harry, trop d'habitude. Voldemort ne tuait plus les moldus, à l'exception des résistants. Il leur donnait du travail, il les occupait, les empêchant de réfléchir à leur situation. Ils s'habituaient.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement au Square Grimmaud. Toujours mal à l'aise par ce qu'elle avait compris dans les rues de Londres, elle alla frapper au bureau de James. Il était en pleine préparation de son prochain voyage. Il avait le même air préoccupé que Lily et les MacMahon.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur, Mione. Ne m'en veux pas si je continue à me préparer.

- T'inquiète pas. Je voulais te parler de Londres.

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle et Harry avaient ressenti dans les rues de la capitale anglaise, elle vit James, peu à peu, arrêter de bouger, s'asseoir pour la fixer, ses yeux devenant un peu plus sombres. Quand elle eut finit, il sourit, un peu amer.

-Nous étions au courant. C'est pour ça qu'on s'inquiète d'ailleurs. La population s'habitue.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment peuvent-ils s'habituer à ça ! Après tout ce qu'il leur a fait subir ? Ils ont vu des villes disparaître de la carte ! Comment peuvent-ils laisser faire ?

- C'est un sorcier, Mione. Tout le monde, ou presque, le sait en Angleterre. Qu'est-ce que les moldus peuvent faire ? A part essayer de survivre, en espérant que ça passe ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous, nous devons arrêter de nous battre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour, on y arrivera ?

- On y arrivera, Mione. Il faut y croire. Nous sommes chaque jour un peu plus fort.

- Eux aussi sont chaque jour un peu plus fort ! Hier j'essayais de remonter le moral d'Harry et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me morfonds.

- On a tous nos journées de doute. C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous continuerons à nous battre. Il faut garder à l'esprit que tant que quelqu'un se battra contre Voldemort, nous avons une chance. Evite juste de parler du changement de l'ambiance de Londres, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la peine de déprimer tout le monde.

Hermione acquiesça et le laissa finir de se préparer pour rejoindre Lily et Evie qui préparaient le repas. Remus et Tonks n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Hermione ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation, plongée dans ses pensées, dans ce que James lui avait révélé. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, bien sur, mais elle pouvait analyser les blancs. D'accord, l'Ordre devenait de plus en plus fort, mais les Mangemorts aussi, alors à quoi cela menait ? Elle croisa alors le regard de James qui lui sourit, il savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur, il la connaissait bien. Comme sa propre fille. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en constatant ça.

.

**.**

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le premier chapitre est là pour poser les personnages, l'histoire, le contexte… **

**N'hésitez pas à me**_** laisser une review **_**pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que vous aimez ou non et à la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, sans plus attendre, voici le 2ème chapitre !

Pour les Revieweuses anonymes : 

**Ellfoy :** merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, oui ce sera Draymione, j'espère que quand Drago arrivera, ça te plaira ! Et oui, je trouvais ça sympa de les faire grandir dans la guerre… Encore merci ! A bientôt xD

**Clina :** je te réponds à la fois pour All I Need et pour Until We bleed ^^

Merci vraiment beaucoup pour tes reviews sur AIN, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche ! Parce que je suis une grande lectrice de fanfic et j'adore lire après une journée de boulot et savoir que je peux faire cet effet, tu vois, j'en suis super heureuse !

Pour UWB, bien sur que je t'ai lu jusqu'à la fin, tu rigoles, ça m'a fait super trop plaisir (lol bien français ça !), avoir de longue review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Donc merci, merci mille fois pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes, que tu sois intriguée et puis impressionnée aussi ! Merci, vraiment. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A très vite. Merci !

.Chapitre 2

Dans sa chambre, Hermione s'était endormie sans difficultés. Elle dormit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que des flashes incessants troublent son sommeil.

_Une prairie. Un homme. Un sourire._

_Un cœur qui chavire, des regards qui se croisent._

_La première caresse, un effleurement sur sa main._

_Le premier baiser, le premier tourbillon dans son ventre._

_Une dispute. Peine. Tristesse. Colère._

_Une bataille. Colère. Incompréhension. Peur._

_Des gens autour d'elle, un jugement impitoyable. Ses amis. Ses ennemis. Lui. La Mort._

Une douleur insoutenable la réveilla. Son propre cri la surprit elle se retrouva assise, la main sur le cœur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, la respiration coupée.

- Hermione, c'est Lily, tout va bien ?

- Entre, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Lily entra rapidement et, la voyant en larmes, s'assit à son côté alors que James restait sur le pas de la porte, à la fois interloqué et ensommeillé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… je… j'a… peux… plus… respirer.

Hermione ne résista plus à retenir ses larmes, elle avait tellement mal. Comme un trou dans le cœur. Comme au moment où elle avait apprit la mort de ses parents. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Lily essaya de la rassurer mais ses larmes étaient intarissables. La douleur, à la fois physique et mentale, était insoutenable. Elle vit à peine Lily la mettre doucement dans les bras d'Harry, lui aussi réveillé, tandis qu'elle allait lui préparer une tisane. Toutes ses images de son rêve tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Cet homme blond qui lui était si cher dans ce rêve et qu'elle perdait. Elle se revoyait encore hurler de désespoir sur son corps mort. Lily revint et lui fit boire la tisane, ce qui réussit à la calmer un peu.

- Ca va chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle, ça fait mal.

- Où ?

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, les larmes revenant soudain en même temps qu'elle reprenait conscience de la force de sa douleur.

- Ce n'est rien, finis de boire ta tisane, ça va te calmer, tu nous raconteras demain, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se recoucha. Harry resta à côté d'elle, elle eut du mal à se rendormir, les images de son cauchemar revenant dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, la douleur irradiant partout en elle. Mais la tisane que lui avait faite Lily était plus forte et elle finit par tomber dans le sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, Harry était toujours là, endormi à ses côtés. Elle sourit légèrement, caressant doucement ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Elle se leva ensuite et passa à la salle de bain. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle avait encore mal au cœur et se sentait déprimée. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et y retrouva Lily et James. Lily vint l'enlacer.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que tout. Un peu comme à la mort de mes parents, bafouilla-t-elle.

Evie et Sirius entrèrent et James coupa la conversation pour faire ses "au revoir". Harry descendit à ce moment. Il était difficile de les voir partir. Même s'ils étaient de bons sorciers, il y avait toujours un risque qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Hermione remonta se coucher sur le lit et se mit inexplicablement à pleurer. Lily et Harry vinrent la voir pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Hermione, fit Lily d'une voix forte, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, tu iras mieux après.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu de sortes de flashes, de moi et de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années peut-être. Nous avions l'air amoureux. Enfin je crois. C'est dur à dire. J'avais plein d'images qui défilaient en même temps. Enfin des flashes très rapides de nous deux. A la fin, il se passait quelque chose de grave. Je crois qu'il était mort. Et je pleurais sur son corps. Et je me suis réveillée en criant, et j'avais mal. Je ne comprends pas. C'est comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi.

- Aujourd'hui tu te reposes. Ok ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se recoucha. Elle les entendit sur le pas de la porte, mais ne fit rien pour les écouter. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit. Sûrement Harry.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? (Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.) Une comédie ? Allez ! Une comédie !

Hermione haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien, se redressant un peu pour voir la TV. Elle se laissa faire. Harry commentait joyeusement le film et lui amena à manger. Elle sentait bien que Lily et lui s'inquiétaient, mais elle n'avait aucune force pour bouger ou penser. Elle n'arrivait qu'à souffrir.

Le deuxième jour se passa à peu près de la même façon. Hermione était parfois secouée de sanglots sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Ce fut le troisième jour qu'Harry décida de réagir. Il ouvrit furieusement les volets et se posa devant sa meilleure amie qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Il est presque midi, Hermione, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever, de te doucher, de t'habiller et de te bouger un petit peu !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Regarde-toi ! Il y a trois jours, tu étais celle qui me disait de continuer à me battre et te voilà à te morfondre ? Et bien non, je sais que la mort de tes parents a été terrible et je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur ! Mais tu es vivante ! Ce cauchemar t'a apeuré et terrifié, je le conçois. Mais ça ne sert à rien de rester là à pleurer sur ton sort ! Jedusor est toujours là, dehors, à tuer ! On risque tous notre vie ! On a besoin de toi parce que tu es l'une des meilleurs et ce n'est pas en restant là que cette putain de guerre va finir ! Allez, dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans un quart d'heure dans la salle de duel ! Si tu n'es pas là, je reviens te chercher et ça va mal aller pour tes fesses, Hermione !

Sur ce discours rageur, Harry sortit de la chambre. Hermione se leva difficilement, retenant ses larmes. Harry ne lui parlait que très rarement de cette manière. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle savait qu'elle se conduisait comme une idiote mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Enfin si, elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Aider. Se bouger. Avec Harry. Elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle comme elle serait toujours pour lui. Elle devait ne penser qu'à ça pour avancer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, douchée, rassasiée après un bon petit-déjeuner, elle rejoignit Harry dans la salle de duel. Il l'attendait en lisant un bouquin de sorts de défense. Il la regarda avec un air à la fois gêné et sûr de lui, la défiant de lui reprocher son discours.

- Je suis désolée, Harry.

Il hocha la tête et se leva du bureau.

- Allez, au combat.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, il attaqua, la faisant rouler par terre. Furieuse, elle contre-attaqua. Le duel dura un bon quart d'heure puisqu'ils étaient de force égale. Hermione crut l'emporter quand la baguette d'Harry vola dans les airs mais elle sentit un sort la pousser contre le mur. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, debout avec une baguette et un grand sourire.

- Gagné ! Alors ?

- Tu… t'as pas utilisé ta baguette !

- Je sais ! Je me suis entraîné pendant que tu faisais le légume.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Tu veux me raconter ? Et après, je te raconte tout ce que je sais ? Proposa-t-il en fermant la salle et lançant un sort d'assourdissement.

- Okay… Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est juste ce cauchemar qui m'obsède.

- Ce garçon…

- Oui, c'était bizarre. Plein de flashes sur notre relation. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une relation, c'était rapide, violent et très éprouvant émotionnellement. Je ressentais vraiment des choses fortes. Et puis, je crois qu'il est mort et, tout s'est envolé. C'est comme si je perdais quelqu'un de proche sans l'avoir connu. Ca m'a fait mal sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. La même douleur qu'à la mort de mes parents. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour enlever cette douleur.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Oui. Mais c'est moins fort. Ou plutôt je m'habitue.

Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant. Il était aussi inquiet qu'elle.

- Tu crois que c'est grave ?

- Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve. Je sens que maman est inquiète. Et…

- Et ?

- Il y a eu une attaque au village n°5. Heureusement, on était en déménagement et très peu on été pris au final. Ils soupçonnent une taupe parmi nous. Je crois qu'ils se doutent de qui, mais ils ne veulent pas nous le dire. Il faut donc faire attention.

- Mon dieu ! Il y a eu des morts ?

- Non mais des blessés.

- Et moi qui étais là à pleurer sur mon sort… Bon, maintenant, montre moi comment tu as fait pour ne pas utiliser ta baguette.

- J'ai mis deux jours à le faire et je n'y suis arrivée que deux fois. La colère aide.

- Mettons-nous au travail.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à y travailler, lisant des livres sur le sujet, essayant ensuite de le mettre en pratique. C'était long, difficile et douloureux mais ils s'accrochèrent et réussirent quelques sorts, surtout de défense, pour empêcher quelqu'un de s'approcher trop près.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient vidés mais content d'eux-mêmes. Hermione se sentait bien mieux. La douleur persistait, néanmoins bouger lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Dès qu'elle le put, elle s'isola avec Lily pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois et lui raconter ce qu'elle avait redit à Harry à propos de son rêve. Lily paraissait inquiète mais ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait venir, et conclut que cela lui avait juste rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Hermione voyait bien que cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le fallait et elle s'en voulut. Cette guerre finirait par les rendre fou.

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione recommencèrent leur entraînement intensif. Ils furent vite rejoints par Neville Longdubat et Kate Abbott, une sorcière qui avait déjà fini Poudlard et qui avait intégré, de son propre chef, l'Ordre. Ils travaillèrent leurs stratégies offensives tout l'après-midi. Ils avaient aussi de longues conversations sur leurs études à Poudlard leur volonté de se battre pour faire tomber Voldemort. Il était toujours bizarre pour Hermione d'entendre Neville l'appeler Le Seigneur des ténèbres mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix à l'école, de l'appeler comme ça. Eux l'appelaient bien Jedusor pour ne pas tomber sur le tabou dont il avait frappé son nom.

.

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient étrangement. Les « jeunes » s'entraînaient sérieusement, partaient parfois dans les villages pour en faire le tour, vérifier les sorts qui les protégeaient, voir si aucun Mangemort ou partisan de Jedusor ne tournait autour. Hermione ne parlait plus du cauchemar mais elle y pensait sans cesse. La douleur présente en elle ne lui laissant que peu de répit même si elle arrivait maintenant à la maîtriser.

Un soir, après le retour de James et Sirius, une nouvelle dispute éclata autour des Weasley. Molly s'inquiétait de plus en plus et voulait protéger ses deux derniers enfants. Sirius se mettait de son côté alors qu'en face Maugrey et Rogue refusaient catégoriquement de leur révéler des choses sur l'Ordre alors qu'ils étaient proches de Mangemorts. Les deux frères jumeaux, Fred et George, qui venaient d'y faire leur entrée dans l'Ordre furent questionnés pour avoir leurs avis.

- Et bien, on a essayé de les en empêcher. Mais plus tu empêches Ginny de faire quelque chose et plus ça lui donne envie de le faire, commença Fred.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pense comme eux. Bon, Ron est plus… continua Georges.

- Influençable. Mais on n'a pas trop osé leur en parler. Ils disent que c'est juste des copains, qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ennemis, c'est aussi pour se protéger.

- On ne pense pas qu'ils doivent rentrer maintenant, c'est tôt.

- Mais après ça peut être trop tard…

- Vous n'avez pas pensé à en faire des agents doubles ? Demanda alors Kate Abbott. Je sais que c'est une décision difficile, mais cela pourrait être un grand avantage pour nous.

- Hors de question de les mettre en danger de cette façon sans qu'ils ne le veuillent, coupa Arthur Weasley.

- La discussion est close pour le moment, termina Maugrey.

.

.

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors ?**

**Je ne savais pas trop comment faire le rêve, alors j'espère que ça parait pas trop idiot, que ça passe ! **

**La semaine prochaine, un nouveau personnage arrive… qui ça peut donc être ? lol**

**A très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et surtout bonne lecture !

Clina : merci, merci ! Tu as bien compris le lien entre Hermione et les Potter, c'est cool, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises,

Chapitre 3

Le mois de juillet était presque fini. Il avait été plutôt bon et ce jour là, Hermione et Harry avaient décidé de partir se baigner au lac du village n°1 qui se trouvait près de la mer. Ils revenaient quand soudain, Harry disparut de sa vision. Elle avait du traversé la ligne sans s'en rendre compte, pourtant elle aurait juré que c'était 100 mètres plus loin. Elle allait l'appeler quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Un garçon de son âge était à quelques mètres d'elle. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Une main dans le dos, elle fit un signe à Harry qui ne devait savoir que faire, se découvrir ou rester là. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il bouge. Ils se mettraient tous en danger. Elle pensa à fuir, courir voir transplaner mais ce serait le mettre en chasse.

- Salut, fit-il.

- Salut répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. C'était un Mangemort ou du moins un fils de Mangemort. Elle le savait. Elle venait de le reconnaître. S'il découvrait qui elle était, elle était morte. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle et Harry. Il devait avoisiner les 1m80. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient un peu sur ses yeux gris et pénétrants.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse ? Commença-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas non plus, fit-elle d'une voix plus rassurée.

- Tu es ?

- Mia. Une nièce de Rockwood.

Elle le vit hésiter, elle avait lâché ça comme ça, d'instinct. Que dire d'autre ? Une petite moldue solitaire ? Une sorcière prête à se battre contre lui ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une nièce.

- Je suis arrivée il y a quelques jours d'Amérique. Ma mère, la sœur de Rockwood a déménagé là-bas il y a longtemps… Et tu es ?

- Dray. Je te ramène chez Rockwood ? Quémanda-t-il et elle sut qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa supercherie.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés, comme s'ils étaient aimantés, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en l'autre.

- Non-merci. Je continue de me promener. A bientôt sûrement !

Hermione lui tourna le dos, comptant sur Harry si ce « Dray » l'attaquait et marcha vers le bois comme pour une promenade. Elle fit un long détour avant de voir Harry sortir de la barrière invisible, la ramenant brusquement en sécurité dans la limite du village et dans ses bras.

- Merlin j'ai eu peur ! Fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Moi aussi !

- Ils ont changé les limites, s'écria-t-il en la libérant. Et ils ne nous ont rien dit. On aurait pu se faire tuer, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Mais, j'ai rien ça va ! Allons-nous en, j'en ai la chair de poule.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, le bras d'Harry autour des épaules d'Hermione mais il s'arrêta vite.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

- Harry…

- C'était Malefoy !

- Je sais. Mais il ne m'a rien fait, c'est l'essentiel. Ecoute, ne parlons pas de ce léger incident, enfin juste à tes parents, si tu le souhaites, d'accord ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait leur parler de cette rencontre. Ça les affolerait pour rien et on est d'accord, il ne s'est rien passé de grave. On a qu'à juste leur dire que la ligne a été bougée.

- Si tu y tiens.

- Merci.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers le centre du village pour pouvoir utiliser un moyen de « transport » plus sûr. Soudain, Hermione ressentit une vive douleur et elle se plia en deux, laissant échapper un gémissement.

- Mione !

-Ca va, ça va. Une crampe d'estomac, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se remit en marche l'air de rien et il la suivit. Son cœur avait repris une course effrénée dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas du tout une crampe. Elle le savait très bien. Elle ne saurait dire comment elle le savait, mais Drago Malefoy venait de transplaner.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Square, ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau avec James et Lily pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry était furieux, même s'il occulta, comme elle le lui avait demandé, la rencontre avec Malefoy. James était aussi inquiet de ce qui aurait pu se passer et leur expliqua que les lignes de "frontières" avaient été déplacées pendant la journée où ils étaient partis et promit que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, essayant de réfléchir à cette rencontre qui l'avait bouleversé. Elle essayait de se rappeler de son rêve mais il lui filait entre les doigts. Néanmoins, elle était sûre que c'était lui, Dray, qui était le garçon de son rêve. La douleur qui l'avait saisi, comme si elle le perdait une nouvelle fois, le lui avait prouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un ? Harry ne comprendrait pas, ni James. Il y avait bien sûr Lily mais Hermione ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Surtout avec la taupe qui semblait sévir dans l'Ordre. Elle soupçonnait toutefois une raison à cette douleur. Elle ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là, les yeux gris de Dray – elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler Drago Malefoy – semblaient la hanter. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Non pas envie, besoin. Elle essaya de résister pendant deux jours. Malgré les entraînements, les lectures, les tentatives de divertissement, elle ne cessait de penser à lui, de penser aux moyens qu'elle avait pour pouvoir le revoir, au moins une fois.

La troisième nuit après leur rencontre, elle sortit le plus discrètement du monde du Square dans le jardin. Un petit cabanon servait de lieu de transplanage. Elle avait attendu que tout le monde se couche et s'endorme pour cela. Tremblante, le cœur battant, elle transplana au village n°1 avant de le traverser rapidement. Elle fit un long détour par le bois pour ne pas qu'il la voie arriver. S'il était là, bien sûr. Elle ne cessa de se disputer intérieurement, une petite voix la suppliant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer sagement chez elle pour se mettre en sécurité dans son lit. Mais son autre voix, plus forte, lui disait de continuer, qu'elle en avait trop besoin. Aussi, sortit-elle des limites du village n°1, mettant une petite pierre entre les deux pour qu'elle puisse rentrer sans problèmes. Elle revint ensuite vers la prairie où ils s'étaient vus…

Il était là. A l'orée des bois. Appuyé contre un arbre, il était assis et semblait attendre. Il releva la tête en la voyant mais ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha, mais pas trop. Ils ne dirent rien un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'assoie en face de lui et esquisse un sourire.

- Salut.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione ne se sentit même pas mal à l'aise. Il la regardait d'un air de reproche, il semblait sombre. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

- Je t'attendais, finit-il par dire, sur un ton de reproche.

- Je ne peux pas sortir comme je veux, avoua-t-elle. Je suis quand même là à 2h du mat.

- Ca fait trois jours que je t'attends, grommela-t-il.

Hermione grimaça, se refusant à s'excuser. Il la regardait toujours, comme la première fois, comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Il la détaillait aussi, comme elle le faisait elle-même. Les photos qu'elle avait eues de lui ne lui rendaient pas forcément justice. Bien sur, il avait toujours ce regard dur et froid qui devait en faire fondre plus d'une et en terroriser plus d'un. Il était vraiment beau, un nez droit, un air aristocratique, un regard perçant. Elle finit par détourner le regard, troublée, la respiration un peu saccadée. Quand son regard revint vers lui, il avait un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu n'aurais pas du mentir, commença-t-il. Te faire passer pour la nièce de Rockwood, c'était facile pour moi de vérifier. En tout cas, impressionnant ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur aux Etats-Unis.

- Un pur hasard, tenta-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je ne te dirais rien. Je m'en vais.

Hermione se leva rapidement et commença à partir.

- Reste.

Elle s'arrêta, le cœur serré. Il n'avait plus sa voix dure mais une voix presque suppliante. Elle se retourna, il avait toujours cet air dur mais semblait blessé.

- Je vais devoir y aller, mais je peux revenir.

- Demain ?

- Je ne pourrais que la nuit, mais pas demain. Disons jeudi à la même heure ?

- D'accord.

- Quelques règles, tu ne me demandes rien sur moi et je ne te demande rien sur toi.

- Et on n'en parle à personne, rajouta-t-il.

- A personne, promit-elle. A jeudi.

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire auquel il répondit légèrement, la regardant partir. Elle fit comme à l'allé. Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensa au moyen de venir plus rapidement la prochaine fois comme prendre un balai ou transplaner d'un bout à l'autre du village. Elle s'en voulait horriblement de faire ça mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler ce besoin de le voir. Bizarrement, elle avait confiance en lui. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il aurait pu la première fois, il ne savait pas qu'Harry était là, il aurait pu ce soir mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait attendu. Pendant trois jours. Si Harry ou James savaient ça, elle serait sûrement bannie.

.

Le lendemain, elle travailla encore plus pour enlever la culpabilité qui l'habitait. Après un long combat contre Harry, ils se reposèrent un instant sans rien dire, la respiration saccadée.

- Dis, tu crois qu'un jour, on tombera amoureux ? Demanda alors Hermione.

- Bien sur. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comment tomber amoureux en pleine guerre ?

- On est jeune.

- Tes parents sont tombés amoureux à Poudlard. Et nous, on n'est jamais tombé amoureux.

- Tu tomberas amoureuse. Quand tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien. Regarde Bill et Fleur. On n'y pense pas et on rencontre quelqu'un et ça arrive sans qu'on sache comment. Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? Nous n'avons que 17 ans.

- Je ne sais pas. Laisse tomber.

- Mais non, tu peux m'en parler. Tu sais, tu es une fille géniale. Tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut. Quand on aura fini cette guerre et ça va bientôt finir je le sens !

Après une douche, ils se retrouvèrent pour aller au village n°4. Ils devaient y retrouver Neville. Ils arrivèrent pour le thé, tous étaient déjà en train de parler.

- Ils ne sont pas violents, disait-il, même s'ils se méfient de certains comme moi ou avant les Weasley. Mais ils nous laissent tranquille car nous sommes des Sangs Purs. Après, on voit que certains, se comportent en chef. Mais c'est par rapport au nom. Je suis plus Sang Pur que Zabini ou Nott, mais ils s'en foutent.

- Des chefs ?

- Oui, Malefoy par exemple. Il ne dit pas clairement ce qu'il pense du de tout ça, il n'a pas montré sa marque. Il ne parle pas non plus du Seign, de Jedusor, ou de son emprise sur l'Ecole.

- Et les Weasley ? Demanda Harry, sa famille s'inquiète.

- Je sais, ce sont aussi mes amis. Je suis assez étonnée de Ginny, elle les déteste mais Zabini a du succès auprès des filles. Ils en ont tous d'ailleurs, que ce soit lui, Malefoy ou Nott. Mais elle ne fait pas comme certaines. Elle s'oppose à lui parfois mais il a l'air accroché à elle. Quand on se parle, même si c'est moins souvent, elle n'a pas changé, je ne pense pas qu'elle adhère aux idées de Zabini ou de Jedusor. Pour Ron, c'est plus étonnant encore, il a suivi sa sœur, il est vraiment ami avec eux. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense exactement.

Neville secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Hermione avait de la peine pour les Weasley. Obligés de se séparer des deux derniers membres de leur famille. Cela devait être douloureux de ne pas pouvoir tout dire et de prendre le risque de les perdre. La période où Percy avait décidé de devenir un employé du ministère avait été à la fois une surprise et une épreuve pour la famille Weasley mais aussi pour l'Ordre. Même s'il n'était pas dit clairement que les Weasley appartenaient à l'Ordre, c'était évident pour leurs enfants et certains avaient peur que Percy dise tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir à Voldemort et ses troupes. Neville continua un peu à parler de ce qu'il savait sur Poudlard et ses élèves qui deviendraient sûrement des Mangemorts.

.

Le jeudi, dans la nuit, Hermione se releva. Deux sentiments se mêlaient en elle, un de culpabilité, et un de joie. Elle allait le revoir. La veille, ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville qui étaient nés à un jour d'intervalle. Ils étaient tous officiellement majeurs. Evidemment, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, grâce à en potion de Severus Rogue, la trace était annihilé. Ils pouvaient faire de la magie dès leur plus jeune âge puisqu'ils étaient sans cesse contrôler par l'Ordre. Ils avaient néanmoins leur septième année à finir avant d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Hermione transplana deux fois, une fois pour aller au village n°1, et une autre fois pour le traverser. Elle ne voulait pas marcher autant de temps que la dernière fois. Elle traversa le mur un peu plus loin que la dernière fois, au cas où et retrouva Dray appuyé contre le même arbre. Elle s'assit en face en le saluant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait bizarrement.

- T'as des paillettes sur le visage.

Rougissant, Hermione se frotta un peu le visage.

- On a fêté un anniversaire.

- Le tien ?

- Non… le mien est en septembre, avoua-t-elle.

Le silence retomba, aucun n'avait vraiment envie de le couper, ils restèrent là à se regarder dans les yeux. Soudain gênée, Hermione détourna le regard, elle sentait comme une pression dans son thorax, pas douloureuse, elle n'arrivait pas bien à l'analyser, ce n'était même pas désagréable, juste troublant.

- Tu es en vacances je suppose ? Commença-t-il après de longues minutes de silence. Tu allais où quand, quand on s'est rencontré ?

- J'allais au lac, qui est de l'autre côté de la forêt. T'es en vacances aussi ? Tu fais quoi de tes vacances ? Rajouta-t-elle après qu'elle ait reçu un hochement de tête comme acquiescement.

-Je vois mes amis, je m'entraîne toujours un peu. Je passe mon temps dans cette forêt.

Hermione sourit légèrement, touchée, avant de se traiter d'idiote. Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir par « ça », par ces petites choses qui lui donnaient un côté humain, presque normal. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi traînait-elle avec quelqu'un qui se battait contre son camp ? Il avait du voir son visage se fermer parce qu'il reprit la parole.

- Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Tu as déjà voyagé ?

- Non je ne suis jamais partie de l'Angleterre.

Alors il lui parla de ses voyages. Il n'en avait pas fait beaucoup. Il était surtout allé en Irlande, aux Etats Unis et en France. Mais pour Hermione, c'était très intéressant. Il parlait de tout ce qu'il avait vu, des créatures magiques, des autres communautés sorcières mais aussi des paysages. Hermione était sous le charme, à la fois de ce qu'il racontait et de lui, de sa voix. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée mais elle aurait pu rester là encore longtemps, à l'écouter parler, à s'imaginer à sa place. Une sonnerie retentit soudain, Hermione demeura bouche bée envoyant Dray se lever d'un mouvement, baguette en main.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste ma montre, pour me rappeler l'heure, je dois y aller, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oh. Ok.

- Désolée. J'y vais. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir. Je ne sais même pas si on doit faire ça, Dray.

- On essaie dimanche ? Même heure ?

Hermione hocha la tête et parti dans la forêt pour ne pas qu'il voit le passage. Tout en retournant chez elle, elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Trahir sa famille, ses amis, tout ce en quoi elle croyait, pour ce garçon. Elle n'arrivait pas à se comprendre, surtout quand elle n'était plus près de lui. A côté de lui, c'était simple. Elle était bien, même pas mal à l'aise face à ce regard glacial, regard qui s'adoucissait un peu parfois, quand il la regardait ou au contraire quand il regardait au loin. Quand elle le quittait, tout revenait, la culpabilité, les doutes…

Cela dura tout l'été. Quand elle était au Square, Hermione faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle, une combattante de l'Ordre, apprenant de nouvelles magies, de nouveaux sorts, s'améliorant encore et toujours. Harry prenait soin d'elle, il s'inquiétait de moins en moins. Même si elle avait toujours mal, elle ne lui en disait rien. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien lui dire, mais elle n'y pouvait décidément rien.

Deux à trois fois par semaine, elle rejoignait Dray en plein milieu de la nuit, à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils passaient plusieurs heures ensemble, à parler, ou juste écouter le silence. Ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas se dévoiler, à ne rien dire de compromettant. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il savait d'elle, s'il pensait qu'elle était une sorcière de Sang-mêlé ou de parents moldus, si ça le dérangeait. Ils parlaient surtout du monde magique, des livres qu'ils avaient lu, des connaissances qu'ils avaient sur des créatures magiques, des sorts. Dans ces moments-là, elle était terriblement bien, elle aimait aussi les moments où ils ne parlaient pas, parfois elle somnolait et quand elle levait le regard, il la regardait toujours. Il avait un regard, un visage insondable. Cela la troublait énormément. Que pensait-il ?

Elle savait pourquoi il était là : quand ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas mal, la douleur survenue après le cauchemar – parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il éprouvait la même - disparaissait. Néanmoins, plus ils étaient ensemble, plus leurs séparations étaient douloureuses. Pour Hermione, du moins.

.

.

**Voilà ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ah la la, j'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'écrit et corrigé ! Va falloir que je m'active un peu… bref voici le chapitre 4 mais avant les réponses aux reviews anonymes ! Gnoupfy : tu as désactivé les mps ? merci pour ta review !

Cryse : et oui ! ca y est, tu as aimé ? Merci !

Clina : merci, merci, j'adore tes reviews ! je suis contente que tu ressentes ce que je veux faire ressentir, et ce que je ressens en y pensant et en l'écrivant ! ah oui quand ils vont savoir… mais y a un peu de temps avant ça…

Je pense pas de chapitre POV Drago mais je pense qu'à la fin, peut être après l'épilogue, je ferais une sorte de long OS sur le POV de Drago sur les moments importants car j'ai des idées, j'y pense mais ça cadre pas avec comment je vois la fic, tu vois ?

Encore merci, merci ! et voici la suite ! bises !

Cam : salut ! Contente de te revoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Je ne dis rien pour le « rêve » !

Chapitre 4

- Je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine

Hermione releva la tête mais ne fut pas surprise. Depuis plus d'une semaine elle se demandait quand il le lui dirait, s'il le lui dirait. L'été était passé sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment, les cours reprenaient, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'Ecole de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, Dray ne savait rien de l'Ecole de l'Ordre. Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé.

- Ce sera plus compliqué pour venir, avoua-t-il, le visage neutre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner ? Demanda alors Hermione, essayant de déceler ses sentiments à travers sa voix ou son regard qui semblait l'éviter.

- Si, enfin moi je peux, je suis en 7ème année et préfet. Mais on ne sait jamais, si j'ai des devoirs à faire, ou autre…

- Je comprends.

Le silence retomba et Hermione hésita. Elle y avait déjà réfléchi, bien sûr. Leurs rendez-vous était compliqués à organiser. Une fois, Dray n'avait pu la prévenir qu'il ne pouvait pas être là et elle était venue pour rien, attendant une bonne heure avant de repartir. Une autre fois, Ç'avait été l'inverse.

-On se débrouillera, déclara-t-elle, je dois y aller. On se revoit jeudi ?

Dray hocha la tête. Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et partit, le cœur lourd. Pour elle aussi, ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué de faire des allers et retours, déjà qu'elle manquait de sommeil, ce serait difficile d'être attentive en cours.

De retour chez elle, au lieu de s'endormir, elle prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et alla dans la bibliothèque pour chercher ce qui pourrait les aider. Dès qu'elle entendit du bruit, elle rangea les livres et en prit un autre, celui sur la légilimancie et l'occlumencie qu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre. Ces deux matières étaient plutôt difficiles, mais une fois de plus, elle réussirait à les apprendre. Lily entra et sursauta en la voyant déjà debout :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Oh, je me suis réveillée tôt alors, j'ai pris mon p'tit dèj' et je suis venue travailler.

- D'accord, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les autres.

Hermione ferma le livre et suivit Lily dans la cuisine. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait aimé lui parler de Dray, et des sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle mais, c'était impossible.

- Dis Lily, comment ça s'est passé, entre toi et James ? Comment tu as su que tu l'aimais ?

- Oh, serais-tu amoureuse ? Ce qui expliquerait ton comportement de rêveuse ?

- Hein ? Oh non, je m'interroge, c'est tout. Je ne rêvasse pas.

- Parfois, si ! Rigola Lily avant de reprendre, et bien au début James m'agaçait prodigieusement. Tellement sûr de lui, arrogant, se pavanant sans arrêt…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je t'assure. Et j'étais ami avec Severus et avec la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et James s'en prenait tout le temps à Severus !

Hermione laissa échapper un son de surprise. Severus Rogue était tellement impressionnant, elle n'imaginait personne se mesurer à lui. Bien sûr, elle sentait toujours une tension entre lui, James et Sirius mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils avaient pu être adversaires.

- Et oui. Et moi je défendais Severus. Tout le temps. Mais, James a fini par changer. Avec la montée en puissance de Jedusor, il est devenu plus sérieux et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Et puis il était déjà très amoureux de moi, comment résister ?

Hermione rit, essayant d'imaginer Lily et James en train de se disputer. Bien sûr, cela leur arrivait encore mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- C'est mignon comme histoire.

- Ca t'arrivera un jour, tu verras, sans que tu t'y attendes. Ca te prend comme ça avec des papillons dans le ventre, la tête dans la lune et tout ça.

- Oui, enfin avec la guerre, j'ai du mal à imaginer tout ça.

Hermione croisa le regard de Lily et tenta un sourire sincère mais elle vit bien que Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle baissa le regard. Heureusement, quelqu'un frappa et bientôt, Severus Rogue entra, saluant Lily d'une voix chaleureuse mais devenant vite froid en voyant Hermione. Celle-ci était toujours surprise de voir la différence que Rogue faisait entre Lily et les autres.

-Salut Sev, fit Lily comme si elle n'avait pas vu la différence. Tu prépares ta rentrée à Poudlard ?

-Oui. Quel bonheur de retrouver ses étudiants pour la plupart doués en nullité !

Lily rit et Hermione s'autorisa un sourire discret. Au fond, même si elle était intimidée par le maître de potions, elle l'aimait bien. Elle savait qu'il détestait James et Harry. Avec elle, il était tout juste aimable mais il était impressionné par le talent d'Hermione, même s'il ne le lui disait pas.

- Tu exagères, je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais.

- Humph. Les Serpentards sont convenables, dit-il, les faisant rire

- Tu manges avec nous ?

Hermione vit son regard se poser sur elle et elle s'excusa, expliquant qu'elle avait déjà mangé et qu'elle devait retourner travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle reprit son livre et s'y plongea jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la rejoigne. Le professeur Hetson les retrouva à 10h pour leur leçon d'occlumencie. C'était un avant-goût de ce qu'ils apprendraient cette année à l'école.

.

Alors qu'elle s'amusait avec la petite Vicky, Harry et Neville entrèrent dans la chambre. Neville avait l'air triste, aussi Hermione se redressa pour le regarder, jetant un rapide regard à Harry.

- Ca ne va pas Nev' ?

- Je retourne à Poudlard. Je sens que cette année va être la plus dure.

- Dis-toi que c'est la dernière, tenta Hermione.

- Ouais. Je le sais mais après avoir passé l'été, ici, avec vous, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner. Surtout pour voir Ginny et Ron traîner avec ces mangemorts !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, désolée pour lui.

-Tu sais quoi, fit Harry en claquant des mains, ce soir, on fait une fête au village pour fêter la fin des grandes vacances, on va planter des tentes pour tous les jeunes et on dormira là-bas, ok ? Et demain, journée au lac !

Neville sourit, content de la proposition et les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione pour avoir son avis et furent surpris de la voir froncer les sourcils.

- T'es pas d'accord, Mione ? Demanda Harry, surpris

-Oh si ! Super ! Fit Hermione en souriant.

Les deux garçons repartirent pour préparer la soirée et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dray ce soir là. Comment allait-elle faire pour s'éclipser ? Elle prit Vicki avec elle et alla dans sa chambre pour faire son sac pour le soir même et la journée du lendemain. Elle ferma la porte tandis que Vicki s'endormait pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle prit alors dans son tiroir fermé d'un sort ce qu'elle avait préparé pour Dray, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer. Elle le fourra dans sa trousse de toilettes, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle finissait juste son sac quand Lily entra, lui proposant de l'aider pour la soirée.

.

Le feu de camp brûlait depuis des heures et Hermione s'impatientait. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Dray s'approchait et elle avait peur de devoir le louper. A ses côtés, Beth, une de ses plus proches amies, essayait tant bien que mal de draguer Harry. Mais Harry ne pensait qu'à Hermione qu'il sentait à des milliers lieux de là et cela le préoccupait. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse, mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ne lui en parlait-elle pas ? Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit tous les deux et ce silence entre eux l'énervait et le rendait triste à la fois.

.

La nuit était claire et Hermione courrait. Elle avait attendu que tout le monde s'endorme pour s'éclipser. Elle avait peur que Dray soit déjà parti puisqu'elle avait une bonne heure de retard mais fut soulagée de le voir, adossé à son arbre. Quand il la vit, il se leva et Hermione vit vite qu'il était furieux. Elle s'approcha, le souffle court.

- Je suis désolée !

- Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! Explosa-t-il. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit sans trop de difficultés et tu es en retard ! T'es toujours en retard.

- C'est pas évident.

- Tu crois que c'est évident pour moi peut-être de partir comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit plusieurs fois par semaine, et bien non ! Je suis surveillé, mes parents, les elfes, mes amis, et je t'attends toujours.

- Excuse-moi, vraiment, on a fait une soirée, je pouvais pas dire que je devais partir et j'ai du attendre que tout le monde s'endorme pour venir mais, je ne peux pas rester longtemps…

Hermione se tût, dépitée par le regard déçu et peiné de Dray. Il montrait rarement ses sentiments et cela lui brisa le cœur de le voir comme ça. Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Tous les deux tressaillirent et se reculèrent d'un pas. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à analyser avant de détourner le regard.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, j'ai pas pu annuler, ça aurait parut suspect, tu comprends. Ecoute-moi, regarde-moi, Dray !

Il la regarda, à contrecœur et Hermione se détendit un petit peu, bien que son cœur continue de battre un peu trop vite.

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à t'excuser, répliqua-t-il, en colère. Je t'excuse, c'est bon. On va ne pas gâcher ce moment à de disputer.

- Oui, surtout que j'ai une sorte de cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Dray s'assit aussi et la regarda déballer ce qu'elle avait ramené, les mains tremblantes. En relevant son regard, elle vit un sourire amusé sur son visage. Elle lui tendit alors un bout de parchemin vierge. Il haussa un sourcil, la questionnant, par ce geste, sur ce cadeau.

- C'est un moyen de communiquer. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui pourrons le lire, enfin avant va falloir que tu me donnes une goutte de ton sang pour le mettre sur les parchemins.

Elle lui tendit un flacon, évitant que leurs doigts ne se touchent, leur contact de tout à l'heure l'ayant un peu trop électrifié à son goût. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, mit une goutte de son sang dans le flacon. Elle le mélangea avant d'en asperger les deux bouts de parchemins.

- J'ai déjà mis mon sang. Alors, tiens une plume spéciale, quand tu écris sur ton parchemin, ça écrit sur le mien et on pourra se parler et organiser nos rendez-vous. J'ai mis plus d'une semaine à les faire. Regarde, j'essaie.

Elle écrivit son prénom sur son parchemin, celui de Drago trembla un peu avant que l'écriture soignée d'Hermione n'apparaisse.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai aussi lancé des sorts pour pas qu'on sache où est l'autre parchemin parce que ça pourrait être dangereux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et normalement, il n'y a que nous qui pouvons le lire. Dis quelque chose.

- C'est super, fit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

- J'espère bien, ça m'a pris du temps, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Alors, prêt à entrer à Poudlard, pour ta dernière année ?

- Oui.

Le silence retomba, gênée. Hermione sentait bien que Dray était encore furieux de son retard, ce qui se confirma quand il lâcha :

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Dray…

- Ce serait dommage qu'on s'aperçoive de ton absence. On a nos parchemins maintenant.

- Bien.

Hermione se leva, attristée, et partit un lui faisant un petit signe

Dray la regarda partir, toujours assit contre son arbre. Il savait qu'il allait rester là encore quelques minutes, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle partait. Il attendait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue puis, qu'elle transplane. Chaque séparation lui faisait littéralement mal au cœur. Même s'il avait appris à la maîtriser, elle revenait à chaque fois. Il regarda son parchemin dans sa main. C'était tellement ingénieux. Il aurait pu y penser.

.

Hermione se glissa dans sa tente et réprima un cri en voyant Harry se redresser.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu étais où ?

- Aux toilettes.

- Pendant une heure ?

- Je suis restée dehors à regarder les étoiles, je me suis promenée un peu. J'ai du mal à dormir sur ce matelas. Et on devrait dormir, ajouta-t-elle alors que Neville, qui partageait leur tête, grognait dans son sommeil.

Ils se recouchèrent et mirent du temps à trouver le sommeil. Hermione essayait de ne pas bouger, au contraire de Harry qui ne cessait de se retourner. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, un peu agacée, elle découvrit qu'il la regardait. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se retourna et fit tout pour s'endormir malgré le regard de Harry qui semblait la transpercer de part en part.

.

Les cours avaient repris depuis deux semaines quand Hermione reçut le premier message de Dray. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle s'en aperçut et un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et avait rapidement répondu "oui" à sa demande. Elle fut rapidement sur place, et se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée avant lui. Elle espérait qu'il serait content de voir qu'elle était là en avance. A son arrivée, il sourit en la voyant.

- Déjà là ?

- Et oui, pour une fois ! Alors, tes premières semaines de cours ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Bien. Comme d'habitude, Rogue emmerde toujours autant les Gryffondors. C'est notre prof de potions et Longdubat s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Comme d'habitude ! Un débile de Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, s'inquiétant de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Neville. Elle essaya de faire comme si de rien était et écouta Dray parler de ses camarades d'école, jamais en bien ou presque. Elle fut étonnée qu'il lui parle des Weasley. Il laissa entendre qu'il aimait bien Ron. Alors qu'ils parlaient de ses parents, en rapport à des rumeurs sur Poudlard, il lui posa une question qui la fit se raidir.

- Et toi, tu ne parles jamais de tes parents.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Ils sont chiants ?

- Ils sont morts.

En disant ses mots, elle avait planté son regard dans celui de Dray, un regard plein de colère contenu.

- J'en suis désolé. Comment ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu peux me faire confiance.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répéta-t-elle plus durement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de nos règles ? Tu ne demandes rien sur moi et je ne demande rien sur toi.

Elle le vit serrer des mâchoires, visiblement vexé et en colère.

- On se dit des choses quand même.

- Oui mais ça je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Tu ne devines pas ? ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle le vit blanchir et vu qu'il avait compris. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se leva.

- Attends, exc…

- Je m'en vais. Salut.

Sur ce, elle transplana plus loin dans la forêt avant de rentrer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait pas du s'énerver comme ça, elle le savait mais parler de ses parents la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. En parler avec lui était pire. Il connaissait sûrement les assassins de ses parents. Alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans son lit, elle prit le parchemin pour le ranger et vit deux mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur : « excuse-moi ». Les larmes débordèrent et elle pleura longuement sur ses parents, sur elle, cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas et sur ses sentiments inavouables qu'elle avait pour le beau blond.

.

Après cette dispute, Hermione essaya d'oublier Dray un petit peu, ne voulant pas qu'Harry ou les autres se doutent qu'elle était triste à cause de ça. Elle se leva tranquillement et descendit pour aller en cours. Dans la cuisine, on l'attendait, alors qu'elle entrait, des cris la surprirent

-Bon anniversaire !

Ils étaient là, sa famille. Touchée, elle laissa couler quelques larmes en enlaçant Harry, Lily, James et en gardant Vicki contre elle. Elle mangea comme une reine et on lui promit un beau repas et une tonne de cadeaux pour le soir. Elle reçut aussi plein de courrier de tous ses amis. Le soir, elle ne fut pas déçue. Lily et Molly s'étaient surpassées en cuisine et avaient fait ses plats préférés, elle reçut de nombreux cadeaux : des jeux, des livres, un grimoire. Son plus beau cadeau resta néanmoins celui qu'elle découvrit dans sa chambre, sur son parchemin. Deux mots, encore une fois, qui lui retournèrent le cœur. Un simple "Bon anniversaire".

.

.

**Voilà ! Alors ? J'attends vos commentaires ! **

**Bises !**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, j'ai refait mes chapitres, ma beta n'a plus qu'à les corriger !

Bon pas trop de reviews… en vacances ? en examens ? Ou ma fic ne vous plait pas ? Je vous demande quoi, 5 sec *grand sourire*

Allez, profitez bien du soleil !

Clina : je t'adore ! J'attends tes reviews avec impatience et elles me font un plaisir fou, merci, mercin merci ! contente que tu ames l'idée du OS, bon faudrait que je me remette à écrire pour pondre tout ça… j'ai peur de devoir vous faire attendre, j'aime pas ça ! Harry, pardonnera-t-il, pardonnerait-t-il pas… à toi de me dire !

Je suis contente de voir que les sentiments de Dray & Hermione passent bien, que ça fait pas « trop » ! Donc merci mille fois !

Bises !

Chapitre 5

Noël était bientôt là. La neige avait déjà recouvert une bonne partie de l'Angleterre et les vacances étaient arrivées. Il faisait nuit et froid mais Hermione et Dray étaient bien au chaud dans une « bulle » qu'ils avaient créé autour d'eux. Leurs rendez-vous avaient dû être réorganisés à cause de la pluie, du froid, puis de la neige. Le premier trimestre était passé à une allure folle pour tous les deux. Entre leurs cours, leurs rendez-vous et leurs vies sociales respectives. Le rendez-vous était fini, ils étaient prêts à partir mais comme toujours et de plus en plus souvent, la séparation était difficile. Après un dernier au revoir, ils détruisirent la bulle et transplanèrent.

Hermione se sentit plus triste que jamais en rentrant chez elle et s'en voulu pour ça. Elle allait passer de bonnes vacances de Noël avec sa famille. Elle s'en voulait, depuis cinq mois qu'elle mentait à sa famille, elle avait parfois du mal à les regarder en face. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle devrait tout arrêter avec Dray mais elle n'y arrivait, près de lui elle se sentait trop bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout se dire et pourtant parlaient pendant des heures. Il savait lire en elle comme seul Harry savait le faire. Elle sourit en y repensant. Parfois, quand elle parlait d'Harry, elle voyait bien la jalousie poindre dans le regard ou dans sa voix. Stupidement, cela la remplissait de joie et elle en faisait parfois un peu trop. Il faisait bien de même quand il parlait de cette Pansy qu'il affectionnait et dont même Neville avait souligné la beauté..

Dans la salle d'entraînement, face à Kate, elle était prête. Sans baguettes. Elle n'aimait pas trop être sans sa baguette, même s'il le fallait bien pour maîtriser la magie sans… et elle n'était pas mauvaise. Elle venait d'échapper à un sort quand une douleur la fit se plier en deux en criant. Avant qu'Harry, Neville ou Kate n'arrivent à elle, elle était déjà à terre, les larmes aux yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Affolée, Kate s'excusait, croyant que cela venait d'elle, Neville était parti chercher Lily. Harry l'aida à s'asseoir, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait.

- Ca va… murmura-t-elle. Ca va.

Mais ça n'allait pas, elle avait mal, très mal. Et elle savait fort bien par quoi c'était causé. Dray était parti. Loin. Il avait sûrement quitté le pays. C'était la même douleur qu'au moment de leur séparation, mais en mille fois pire. Il aurait du la prévenir. Elle accepta avec plaisir la tisane de Lily et alla se reposer, laissant la douleur reculer tout doucement, trop doucement. Harry ne dit rien mais il semblait en colère. Il l'évita jusqu'au jour de Noël. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi et se décida à aller lui parler dans sa chambre, le matin de Noël. Elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit qu'il se réveille. Il sembla étonner de la trouver là mas ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

- Mais non…

- Harry…

- C'est toi qui me cache quelque chose, j'essaie de te laisser de la place. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, soit. Ça fait mal mais je l'accepte quand même. Par contre ne me demande pas de tout accepter. Je te vois souffrir et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout connaître de toi.

Ne sachant que dire, Hermione lui sauta dessus et l'enlaçant. Il dut bien sentir les larmes sur son cou, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-elle contre son oreille.

Elle se détacha de lui alors que Vicki arrivait, sautant sur le lit de son frère pour qu'ils aillent déballer leurs cadeaux.

.

Pour pouvoir fêter Noël au complet, ils avaient mis des tables bout à bout. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, de tout âge. Dehors, la guerre faisait rage, mais ils voulaient l'oublier le temps des fêtes de fin d'année. Les jeunes avaient fait bande à part et étaient un peu plus loin sous une tente chauffée. La discussion qu'Hermione avait eue avec Harry avait apaisé les tensions entre les deux adolescents. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils écoutaient l'un de leurs camarades raconter une histoire un peu trop rocambolesque pour être tout à fait exacte. En face d'elle, Neville écoutait, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione se souvint alors que Dray avait laissé entendre que certains s'en prenaient à lui. Profitant d'être en bout de table, elle lui mit un léger coup de pied pour attirer son attention et lui demanda doucement s'il allait bien. Seul Harry avait entendu et il se pencha discrètement vers eux.

- Oh, oui, oui. Disons que le discours de Sean est pire que le cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns, déclara-t-il en riant, avant d'ajouter devant le regard de ses amis. Le fantôme de l'école.

- Oh. Et tout se passe bien là-bas ?

- Ouais. Heureusement qu'il y a Luna.

- Les Weasley t'ignorent tout le temps ? Demanda Harry.

- Non mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Je ne les comprends vraiment pas. Ginny a l'air d'y tenir à son Zabini. Et Ron copine avec Malefoy. Vraiment étonnant, incongru presque.

- Ouais, surtout quand on imagine que l'année prochaine, Zabini et Malefoy seront des Mangemorts puissants prêt à tout pour nous tuer ! S'énerva un peu Harry.

- Ouais… ils sont bizarres.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Et bien… depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny, Zabini a changé. Il est toujours aussi con, et violent mais quand il la regarde, on sent qu'il y a quelque chose. Et Malefoy, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur lui, reprit-il, plus bas, il aurait une copine. Apparemment, il disparaît parfois et il ne dit pas où il va.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il peut être en mission ?

-Je ne pense pas Harry. Je le tiens des Serpentards. Enfin plutôt d'une conversation que j'ai entendue. Ginny en parlait avec Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard. Elle est amoureuse de Malefoy. Et Malefoy ne traîne plus qu'avec elle en fille, alors au début j'ai cru qu'ils officialisaient. Mais elle se plaint de son absence, apparemment il est en permanence dans la lune. Même Nott lui en aurait parlé donc elle s'inquiète. Alors je ne sais pas. Si c'était une mission de Mangemort, je suis sur que Nott serait au courant. Et je suis aussi sur qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais une copine ? Ça semble bizarre tu vois. Parce que c'est Malefoy. Je veux, dire c'est le Prince de Serpentard, et je ne le vois pas s'enticher d'une fille.

Les deux amis réfléchirent un instant, Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade, stupidement heureuse, n'essayant pas de trop penser qu'en fait, ils parlaient sûrement d'elle. La nouvelle question d'Harry la fit redescendre brutalement sur terre :

- Elle ressemble à quoi ta Parkinson, t'en parles souvent, non ?

- Elle est super belle. Brune, des yeux en amande. Si elle était pas destinée à devenir Mangemort ou femme de Mangemort… Elle a du succès auprès des garçons mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais compris s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ou non. Enfin à mon avis, il ne s'en prive pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Pour ça, Hermione voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle sentit la jalousie poindre en elle et essaya de la réprimer, sans succès. Il était dur de ne pas penser que Dray passait ses journées avec une beauté près de lui, voir ses nuits quand il ne les passait pas avec elle.

.

Elle attendait depuis cinq minutes, frigorifiée quand il arriva. Ils firent la bulle protectrice très vite pour qu'elle se réchauffe, s'excusant.

- Pourquoi ce regard noir ?

- Vraiment ! Tu me demandes ? S'énerva-t-elle. Tu étais où pendant les vacances ?

- Je suis allé en France, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien.

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cette douleur, de ce besoin d'être ensemble malgré tout., Ils avaient sans doute peur que le fait d'en parler rende les choses entre eux beaucoup trop réelles. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal.

Hermione haussa les épaules, comprenant bien que lui aussi avait du avoir mal. Mais lui au moins avait pu se préparer.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Pour Noël.

Hermione hésita puis sourit, décidant de ne plus faire la tête. Elle s'assit et prit le cadeau qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci.

Elle déchira le paquet cadeau et ouvrit la boite pour découvrir un magnifique bracelet, de fines lanières d'or blanc entremêlées les unes aux autres, avec un cœur serti d'un diamant.

- Oh, Dray, il est magnifique ! Murmura-t-elle, touchée, avec une forte envie de lui sauter au cou.

Elle lui offrit un formidable sourire et il le lui rendit. Sous son masque de froideur, il semblait ému. Elle mit son bracelet et fouilla dans son sac pour lui donner son cadeau. Il le déballa, et fut surpris de voir un bout de papier avec l'emblème des Serpentards. Il la regarda, un peu moqueur.

- Dis mon nom.

- Mia ? Dit-il, incertain.

Le parchemin se changea alors. Ce n'était plus l'emblème de Serpentard mais un dessin qu'elle avait fait, d'elle et lui. Très ressemblant.

- Merci, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ca te plait ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Beaucoup ! T'es forte en sortilège.

- Plutôt oui ! J'aurais aimé avec une photo de nous deux mais bon, c'est compliqué et peut-être compromettant donc dangereux.

Drago ne dit rien mais en avait gros sur le cœur, c'était pourtant un cadeau simple mais il savait que ça l'aiderait à tenir, de pouvoir la voir, la garder un peu près de lui.

Ils s'installèrent un peu plus confortablement dans leur bulle. Hermione aurait aimé parler de Pansy mais elle ne voyait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. A la place, elle lui demanda de lui parler de la France et de ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, ce qu'il fit sans problème. Il parlait de plus en plus et cela la fit sourire. Il était vraiment beau et elle avait tout loisir de le regarder. Elle se sentait superficielle de penser ça. Soudain, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, arrêtant son monologue. L'air d'abord amusé, il devint soudain plus grave, plus changeant. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle avait comme le souffle coupé. Troublée, sans détourner le regard néanmoins, elle reprit une respiration, comme si elle en avait raté une. Il ne rit pas de son sourire narquois quand cela lui arrivait, Au contraire, il semblait ressentir la même chose et finit par détourner le regard sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Pourquoi cet air triste ? Demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Dray haussa les épaules et se leva, évitant de la regarder.

- Je dois y aller.

- Déjà ?

- Ouais. J'ai des amis au manoir et s'ils voient que je ne suis pas là…

- Des amis ?

Le ton avait été un peu sec et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de laisser transparaître une quelconque jalousie. Pansy Parkinson serait-elle là ?

- Oui, des amis. Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Rien.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils, sceptique, attendant visiblement qu'elle s'explique. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler sèchement ou de montrer ses états d'âmes. Il resta là quelques instants sans parler, attendant visiblement une réponse, une réponse qu'Hermione ne pouvait lui donner. Lui parler de Pansy Parkinson, c'était lui parler de Neville. Bien sur, il en avait déjà parlé lors de discussions mais rien qui ne pouvait vraiment réveiller sa jalousie.

- Rien, désolée, juste que je suis déçue que tu partes si vite, avoua-t-elle en se levant à son tour, le regardant à nouveau.

Il parut peser le pour et le contre et se détendit finalement. Il fit un léger sourire, un peu douloureux selon elle. Il leva la main, comme pour lui caresser la joue mais la refit tomber, le regard sombre. Il défit la bulle, bredouilla un au revoir et transplana.

Hermione resta quelques minutes au même endroit. Il n'était jamais parti aussi vite, pourquoi ? Triste, elle finit par repartir pour éviter d'attraper froid, s'en voulant de s'être montrer sèche alors qu'il lui avait fait un si joli cadeau.

.

Le lendemain, elle partit seule, tôt, dans le Londres moldu pour s'acheter quelques livres, de la musique et trouver une bonne excuse pour l'arrivée du bracelet à son poignet. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis son retour et avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges sur le bracelet, sortilèges qui dévoileraient si de la magie noire avait été faite sur lui, sans résultat. Elle s'en voulu de douter de Dray mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire autrement, elle ne pouvait mettre en danger sa famille, ses amis, l'Ordre.

A son retour, tout le monde était déjà levé. Elle avait eu peur qu'Harry lui en veuille mais puisqu'une partie de sa famille paternelle était là, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité s'installa en elle.

Personne ne releva la présence du bracelet, personne ne trouva ça étonnant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

.

Les cours reprirent. Hermione et Harry sentaient une certaine tension dans la maison, à cause de la taupe qui semblait sévir au sein de l'Ordre. Hermione ne comprenait pas qu'ils ne fassent rien, surtout s'ils se doutaient de qui c'était. Cela les mettait tous en danger et pour elle, la taupe devrait être découverte et enfermée. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et il faisait une confiance aveugle en son père et son parrain. C'était très irritant pour Hermione qui avait des idées bien arrêtés et parfois différentes des leurs. Bien sur, elle respectait James et Sirius et les adorait mais elle se sentait suffisamment adulte pour avoir ses idées et ses avis.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Harry, allongé sur son lit près de sa meilleure amie.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je pensais à toi, James et Sirius.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très positif.

- C'est par rapport à la taupe. Moi je pense qu'il faudrait agir avant que ça nous retombe dessus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'agissent pas s'ils se doutent de qui c'est !

- C'est ça le hic. Ils se doutent, ils ne sont pas sûrs.

- Et bien qu'ils en soient sûrs ! Pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas du Veritaserum sur cette personne et hop, le tour est joué !

- Mione !

- Et bien quoi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est choquant, ce n'est pas de la magie noire ou autre.

- Non je sais mais s'ils se trompent ?

- Et bien s'ils se trompent, ils s'excusent et puis voilà ! S'ils ne se trompent pas ? Et s'ils n'agissent pas ? Et si tout l'Ordre tombe à cause de cette personne ?

- Tu dramatises un peu, non ?

- Harry ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ! Tu as tellement confiance en eux ! Attends, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas confiance. Je leur fais confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je pense que nous avons notre mot à dire maintenant que nous sommes majeurs. A la fin de l'année, nous pourrons vraiment entrer dans l'Ordre et à ce moment là, nous aurons notre mot à dire, Harry. Il ne faudra pas juste suivre l'avis de James ou Sirius mais se forger nos idées, intervenir quand nous le pensons et tout ça !

- Je sais. Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire peur, fit Harry, troublé par la véhémence de son amie.

- Non. Pourquoi, ça te fait peur, toi ? Demanda Hermione, radoucie.

- Oui, un peu. J'ai tellement l'habitude de suivre ce que mon père dit…

- Je sais. La plupart du temps, ils ont raison mais de temps en temps, non. Ils sont humains. Ils font des erreurs. Je sais que tu as du mal à l'accepter et je le comprends Parfois, quand ils parlent à Rogue ou à Maugrey, je prends instinctivement leur défense. Mais au final, ils ne sont que des hommes. Ils ne sont pas infaillibles et nous non plus.

- Je t'admire, tu sais, d'être comme tu es.

- Tu l'es aussi au fond de toi ! Tu n'es pas que le fils de James ou Lily. Il faut juste que tu t'écoutes plus au lieu d'écouter James ou Sirius ou même Lily bien que je sois souvent d'accord avec elle aussi ! Bon, je vais aller me coucher, on a un entraînement intensif demain !

Elle fit rapidement la bise à Harry et alla se coucher, encore un peu énervée par la conversation passionnée qu'elle venait d'avoir, mais contente d'avoir pu livrer ses sentiments comme ça. Avant de dormir, elle prit son album photo. Ce n'était pas celui de sa famille mais celui de celle d'Harry. Elle avait voulu en faire deux, bien distincts, pour ne pas être triste à chaque fois. Elle revit son premier Noël avec eux, au Square, puis plein de photos d'elle et Harry. Elle sourit. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et ses photos le montraient bien. Il y avait parfois Neville, Kate ou encore Vicki mais eux d'eux, c'était différent, il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Elle aimait regarder les photos de James et Lily. Ils illuminaient toujours les photos avec leur sourire contagieux. Sur l'une d'elle, Severus Rogue était là, le visage impénétrable. Hermione savait qu'il aimait Lily ou l'avait aimé. Que c'était même pour ça qu'il était dans l'Ordre aujourd'hui. Il avait pratiqué la Magie Noire, avait fait partis des Mangemorts. Il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre dans les troupes de Voldemort. Hermione ne l'avait pas su tout de suite, bien sur, mais habitant au Square, elle en savait plus que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Elle pensa alors à Dray, élevé par des Mangemorts, élevé pour devenir un Mangemort. Pouvait-il encore être sauvé ? Parfois elle l'espérait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, il le lui demanderait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était dans l'Ordre mais il devait s'en douter. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

.

L'entraînement avait été épuisant, Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient utilisé la magie avec et sans baguettes, l'occlumencie, la légilimancie, plus des méthodes de combats au corps à corps moldus qu'ils apprenaient déjà depuis leur cinquième année d'études. Harry et elle étaient au même niveau, ce qui les empêchait, la plupart du temps, d'avoir un gagnant bien précis. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dit qu'ils devenaient vraiment bons et c'était rassurant. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi bonne quand elle devait combattre plusieurs attaquants et c'était sur quoi ils allaient se concentrer pour cette fin d'année. Elle arrivait souvent à en immobiliser un sur les deux mais avait du mal à se débarrasser du second.

Son sourire se perdit en voyant Lily dans sa chambre, un livre de sortilège à la main, son parchemin dans l'autre. Elle leva son regard en la voyant entrer et dit d'une voix neutre :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Hermione.

.

.

**Voilà ! Noël est passé… j'ai jamais trop d'idées pour les cadeaux, j'espère c'est pas trop nian ! Sinon, petite conversation entre Hermione & Harry que j'aime beaucoup et la fin, tinlin, petit suspens ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Review pliiiz**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous ça a, moi je profite du beau temps, des soldes et du soleil !

Contente de dire que les 10 premiers chapitres sont finis ils doivent être corrigé et le 11 est bien avancé. Je pense qu'il y en aura une quinzaine. 16 avec l'épilogue, 17 avec la partie sur Dray. Y a plus qu'à écrire !

Voici le chapitre 6, tout beau enfin j'espère ^^

**Clina :** hi ! contente de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Et ouf, ce n'est pas nian ! Et oui, j'aime les faire jaloux ! Rien de mieux, niark ! Moi aussi j'adore mon Harry & Hermione, dans le livre, je trouve parfois qu'Harry manque de reconnaissance envers elle, là ils sont vraiment unis, et oui j'aime les « j t'aime » en amitié aussi ! Oui, le choc sera rude, j'en dis pas plus. Pour Ron &Ginny, je ne dis rien non plus, mais ça me fit sourire (Indice ?)

Et pour Lily, voici la réponse à tes questions ! Bises ! Et Mille merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.  
><strong><br>Chapitre 6**

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Hermione.

Hermione se figea en voyant Lily assise sur son lit, entourée d'un de ses livres de sortilèges et de son parchemin. Doucement, elle ferma la porte et s'y adossa, le cœur battant la chamade, cherchant ses mots. Elle secoua la tête, désœuvrée.

- Hermione ?

Hermione respira un bon coup. Etait-ce le moment de tout dire ou devait-elle inventer un mensonge ? Elle réfléchissait à toute allure mais rien ne venait, juste un terrible vide et une forte envie de se mettre à pleurer.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas.

- Je sais. C'est juste, terriblement compliqué. J'ai peur de te décevoir. Sache déjà que je ne fais rien contre cette famille ou l'Ordre.

- Bien sur, je m'en doute bien. Tu commences à me faire peur.

- J'ai rencontré un garçon, finit par dire Hermione en baissant les yeux. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment un garçon fréquentable.

- Tu veux me raconter ? Demanda Lily après un temps d'arrêt en tapotant le lit pour qu'Hermione vienne s'installer près d'elle.

- Tu… tu te souviens de mon cauchemar cet été ? Quelques temps après, Harry et moi sommes allés au lac et il y a eu ce problème de limite que j'avais dépassé ?

- Oui, je me souviens, Harry était furieux.

- C'est parce qu'on a rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin, j'ai. C'était… Drago Malefoy. Je me suis faite passée pour quelqu'un d'autre… la nièce de Rockwood en fait et il m'a laissé partir. Sauf que… j'ai eu le besoin de le revoir.

- Un besoin ?

- Oui, un besoin. Un besoin physique. Alors quelques jours après, en pleine nuit, j'y suis retournée. Au même endroit. Et il était là. Il m'attendait. Et… depuis, on se voit régulièrement. Je… je sais que c'est une horrible trahison… et je m'en veux tellement Lily, si tu savais ! S'exclama rapidement Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais j'ai besoin de lui, c'est physique, ça me fait mal quand je suis loin de lui, cette douleur à cause du rêve, le garçon du rêve, c'est lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est un fils de Mangemort, je le sais, je m'en veux, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je suis tellement désolée !

Hermione, toujours contre la porte, finit par éclater en sanglot. Lily se leva et la força à s'asseoir sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Puis, fermement mais doucement, elle la repoussa pour lui faire face.

- Et ce parchemin ?

- C'est… c'est comme ça qu'on communique, pour se donner rendez-vous, admit Hermione en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux, j'ai fait tous les sorts pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve… j'ai fait attention, j'ai jamais rien dit, je te le promets.

- Je me doute bien.

- Tu es déçue ?

- Mais non, je ne serais jamais déçue de toi… bon à part si tu deviens Mangemort mais je ne pense pas que cela risque d'arriver.

- Non, bien sur !

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, je te l'avoue. Surtout cette histoire de douleur physique. Tu veux dire qu'à Noël…

- Il est allé en France, fit Hermione en hochant la tête. Ca m'a fait très mal. Plus on est loin, plus ça fait mal semble-t-il. Quand on transplane l'un de l'autre, c'est toujours douloureux mais je m'habitue.

- Il ressent les mêmes choses ?

- Je crois. On n'en parle pas, en fait. Enfin juste la fois où il est parti en France, je lui ai un peu reproché de ne m'avoir rien dit… et vu ce qu'il a répondu, il a eu mal aussi…

- C'est lui qui t'a offert ce bracelet ?

- Oui…

- D'accord. Hermione, je ne veux pas te juger, je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais… fais attention. Et un conseil, tu devrais arrêter, arrêter cette relation avant d'avoir trop mal.

- Je sais.

- Bien, je vais y aller, sinon ils vont trouver ça bizarre.

- Lily ? S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne.

- Bien sur, je te le promets.

- Merci.

Lily l'embrassa sur le front et partie. Hermione se sentit un peu soulagée, elle avait quelqu'un pour supporter ce secret, et c'était Lily, la personne idéale. Elle se sentait aussi honteuse elle était sûre que Dray lui en voudrait s'il savait qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un ils n'avaient que deux règles et elle venait d'en briser une. Lily l'avait découverte mais elle aurait pu inventer en mensonge, inventer un garçon mais elle n'avait pas pu. Pas à Lily. Elle avait envie de parler de Dray, de dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui-même si c'était interdit.

Séchant ses larmes, elle alla prendre sa douche et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle croisa le regard de Lily, un regard réconfortant. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait déçu et c'était très douloureux pour elle…

.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Le froid était toujours présent mais ils s'approchaient désormais du printemps. Malgré le conseil de Lily, Hermione voyait toujours Dray. Pour contrer cette culpabilité, renforcée par le fait que Lily sache tout, elle s'entraînait deux fois plus. Elle maîtrisait désormais totalement l'occlumancie et avait fait des progrès considérables en légilimancie. Combattre plusieurs adversaires n'était plus difficiles même si elle peinait parfois, selon les adversaires qu'elle avait en face d'elle. De la même manière, les combats avec ou sans baguette, n'étaient plus un problème pour elle même si ceux sans baguette étaient plus fatiguant.

.

Ce jour-là, c'était relâche, ce qui arrivait parfois pour l'école de l'Ordre quand il y avait des missions importantes, que professeurs et piliers de l'Ordre faisaient ensemble. Hermione et Harry étaient donc allés au village n°2 pour surveiller les plus jeunes enfants. Harry s'occupait des 10 ans qui voulaient apprendre à monter sur un balai, tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait des petits de six ans. Alors qu'elle jouait à un jeu avec un petit groupe, le petit Quentin McDonald demanda à sortir pour aller aux toilettes. Amy, l'autre jeune fille qui s'occupait avec Hermione des enfants, le fit sortir.

Soudain, des explosions se firent entendre. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent d'un bond pour aller voir à la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait.

- Des Mangemorts ! Cria Amy alors que la sirène retentissait.

Sirène qui voulait dire "fuyez" ! Hermione ferma la porte à clé et fonça vers le fond de la salle ouvrir avec un sort une porte secrète qui allait les aider à s'enfuir. Elle fit passer les enfants et cria sur Amy pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Mon dieu Quentin ! Fit Hermione. Je vais le chercher, Amy, fais passer le reste, regarde dans les salles à côté. Je reviens. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans cinq minutes, ferme la porte !

- Herm…

- Fais-le !

Amy hocha la tête et commença à bouger. Hermione sortit de la salle. Un couloir la mènerait dans une salle attenante aux toilettes où devait être Quentin. Elles avaient été inconscientes de le laisser partir seul ! Elle s'accroupit pour que personne ne la voie de dehors. Dans la salle heureusement vide, elle appela doucement Quentin et des gémissements la firent entrer. Elle le retrouva caché sous un bureau. Il sauta sur elle en la voyant, en larmes.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-elle, on va retourner dans l'autre salle et partir d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et elle se relevait, Quentin accroché à son coup quand la porte de la salle vola et qu'un Mangemort entra. Hermione reposa Quentin par terre, se mettant devant lui et sortant sa baguette à toute allure mais trop tard, le Mangemort l'avait désarmé. Il rit, sadique et se rapprocha d'elle. Il prenait son temps. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille mais se concentrait. Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle, Quentin pleurant derrière elle, elle le repoussa mentalement. Il se releva visiblement surpris et allait ré-attaquer quand un autre Mangemort entra et le stupéfixia. Il ferma la porte et se découvrit. Hermione laissa échapper un cri en reconnaissant Dray. Il lui lança un regard douloureux.

- Va-t-en ! Fit-il d'une voix blanche. Dépêche-toi ! Va-t-en, répéta-t-il plus durement alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Hermione reprit ses esprits, courut reprendre sa baguette et, Quentin dans les bras, elle passa devant Dray, voulut dire quelque chose mais il lui ordonna de partir et elle reprit le couloir. Amy l'attendait encore et elle se faufila dans le souterrain.

- J'ose pas fermer, déclara Amy, et s'il y en a d'autres ?

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Presque 10 minutes, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dis, les autres classes, j'en ai ramené quelques uns. Et ceux qui étaient dehors.

Hermione hésita. Harry était dehors, elle le savait. Le condamnait-elle ? Elle allait ressortir quand des bruits d'explosion se firent entendre, faisant pleurer les enfants. En larmes, effrayée comme jamais, elle prononça le sort qui verrouillerait la porte, espérant avoir fait le bon choix.

Ils remontèrent le souterrain. Hermione était passée devant, Quentin accrochée à elle. Au village n°10, tout le monde était en effervescence, prévenu de l'attaque, tout le monde faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Hermione ordonna à Amy de s'occuper des autres. Elle prit Quentin avec elle et partit à la recherche d'Harry, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Enfin, elle le vit, à l'infirmerie, visiblement blessé mais vivant et assit sur son lit. Elle courut vers lui, déposa Quentin et lui sauta dans les bras. Sans se soucier de l'infirmière qui protestait, Harry se leva et la serra fort contre lui.

- Bordel, Mione, murmura-t-il, j'ai eu si peur.

- Moi aussi ! J'ai du fermer, je savais pas où tu étais. Tu sais si certains…

Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait eu des morts, c'était certain.

- Mais comment ! Cria Hermione.

- Pas ici, Mione, plus tard.

- Ok, je dois aller rejoindre les petits de toute façon. A tout à l'heure.

Elle le serra une dernière et reparti avec Quentin de nouveau agrippé à son cou. Elle cherchait aussi Lily du regard, elle était inquiète, Quentin avait vu Dray, il l'avait vu la sauver. Dray. Que faisait-il là-bas ? C'était évident, bien sûr. Il était en mission. Hermione était furieuse. En mission ! Elle lui en voulait horriblement et en même temps, il l'avait sauvé. Elle n'avait rien pu dire, n'avait pas trouvé les mots pour le remercier. Ce regard, cette douleur dans son regard l'avait scotché sur place.

Alors qu'elle rassurait les enfants, leur donnait des jeux en attendant que les parents les reprennent petit à petit, Quentin vint la voir pour lui demander qui était le Mangemort blond. Espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu, elle lui demanda de garder le secret. Enfin, elle vit Lily et James. Quand ils la virent, ils coururent vers elle et l'enlacèrent, faisant revenir des larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Mon dieu Hermione on a eu si peur ! Fit Lily, la voix chargée de larmes.

James ne dit rien mais la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils avaient vu Harry et James repartit.

- Lily, j'ai besoin de te parler. A propos de… c'est urgent.

Hermione prit Quentin par la main et suivit Lily à l'écart. Elle lui exposa rapidement la situation.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on aille en parler à Dumbledore.

- Quoi ! Lily, non !

- Il ne te jugera pas, mais il le faut. Il pourra peut être comprendre le lien qui vous lie, c'est important et il pourra sûrement enlever ce souvenir à Quentin sans lui provoquer de dommages ! Si Quentin parle de ça à ses parents ou à quelqu'un d'autre, tu pourrais être soupçonnée de je ne sais quoi et même si on ne te soupçonne pas, Hermione… c'est un Mangemort ! Je te laisse le voir mais les autres ne le voudront pas. Fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord…

- Allons-y pendant l'agitation.

Hermione alla dire à Amy qu'elle emmenait Quentin dans un endroit plus car il était encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, puis elle suivit Lily. Elle n'était jamais allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était bien caché. Elle voyait d'ailleurs rarement le fondateur de l'Ordre même s'il passait souvent à l'école ou au square. Il parut étonné de voir Lily, et Hermione ne put cacher sa surprise de le voir à son bureau malgré l'agitation dehors.

- Je viens de rentrer, expliqua-t-il en voyant sa tête, je venais prendre un livre. C'est urgent ?

- Plutôt, fit Lily, sûre d'elle.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

Lily jeta un rapide regard à Hermione et prit la parole. Il était bizarre pour Hermione d'entendre son histoire, ou plutôt la vision de quelqu'un d'autre de son histoire. Dumbledore ne broncha pas et Hermione l'en remercia intérieurement. Quand Lily se tut, un silence se fit.

- Je vois. Ce lien… c'est vraiment douloureux, Miss Granger ?

- Oui. On s'habitue sauf quand… enfin si l'un de nous part loin.

- Je vois. Ca me dit quelque chose mais j'ai besoin de vérifier avant, tu me comprends Lily.

- Bien sur ! On attend de vos nouvelles… et pour le petit Quentin ?

- Ah oui, je vais m'en occuper.

Il s'approcha du petit garçon, tremblant de peur et d'un sortilège complexe, lui fit oublier ce qui concernait le Mangemort blond.

- Et voilà. Miss Granger ? Je vous conseille de faire attention même si votre ami semble tenir à vous.

Hermione hocha la tête, le remercia et repartit dehors, confuse. Elle remercia également Lily et elles repartirent dans le village pour aider autant qu'elles le pouvaient.

Quelques morts avaient été recensé dont un ami d'école d'Harry et Hermione qui comme eux avait été assigné à la surveillance des enfants. Il y avait aussi un membre de l'Ordre pourtant très puissant qui avait été pris par surprise. Ils ne savaient pas comment les Mangemorts avaient pu pénétrer la limite. Les protections étaient pourtant efficaces. Bien sur, c'était déjà arrivé mais c'était par maladresse. Ici, personne ne semblait savoir d'où venait l'attaque, comment ils en étaient arrivés à détruire le village aussi rapidement. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été entraînés, ils avaient pu éviter la catastrophe.

Hermione avait vite remis Quentin à ses parents. Elle continua de s'occuper des petits jusqu'au dernier et rejoignit ensuite Harry à l'infirmerie. Il était blessé et devait prendre de multiples potions. Il était en colère. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que le village ait été attaqué et qu'en plus, il y ait perdu un ami.

- Tu sais, dit-il soudain, j'ai vu un visage…

Hermione sursauta, de peur qu'il ait vu le visage de Dray. Déjà tremblante, elle s'assit pour ne pas s'effondrer. Seule l'adrénaline semblait la faire encore tenir.

- C'était des jeunes, de notre âge, ils doivent juste sortir de Poudlard. Ca me dégoûte. Pourquoi ils font ça ?

- Ils ont été élevés comme ça Harry.

- Tu caution…

- Je ne cautionne rien du tout ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Simplement, ce sont comme des robots, depuis tout petit, ils apprennent à faire la guerre, comme nous. Pour eux, ils font le bon choix, pour eux, nous devons être des animaux, des barbares ou je ne sais quoi. Leurs parents leur ont appris, c'est horrible, soit mais ils doivent dire la même chose de nous.

- Sauf qu'on a raison.

- Bien sur qu'on à raison. Sauf qu'en face, ils se disent la même chose. Ils se battent pour la survie de leurs privilèges de Sangs Purs.

Les Sang Purs. Harry médita ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Bien sur qu'elle avait raison, mais cela le dégoûtait profondément. Hermione, elle, essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle aussi était dégoûtée de savoir que des jeunes de leur âge faisaient la guerre. Elle était déçue, en colère. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir continuer à le voir ou à le regarder en face…

.

**Hum, voilà, Lily est au courant ! Sa réaction est-elle come vous le pensez ? Une première bataille et un face à face Dramione… alors, alors ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ! Bises !**

**Et n'oubliez pas la review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? ! Moi ça va, ça va, il faut bien hein :P Bon, j'ai bien avancé dans mon écriture, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12 qui est un gros challenge pour moi ! J'ai hâte que vous avanciez dans l'histoire !**

**Et j'ai aussi eu une idée d'une autre fic ! Je sais pas laquelle je vais exploiter après celle-ci !**

**Bref, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, les comm. Aux reviews anonymes et le chapitre 7 avec un peu d'action ! **

**Cina : merci beaucou ! Oui j'adore la relation d'Hermione & Lily, maternelle & respectueuse. Pour Harry, ah ah, je ne dis rien ce sera la surprise ! Voici la confrontation xD**

**Elfoy : merci pour ta review ! il faut attendre encore un peu pour le « lien » mais pas trop… hum je sais pas pour le manque de review… j'ai toujours des alertes « mis en favoris », « mis en alertes » mais oui à cette époque, c'est commun, tant pis, heureusement que j'ai quand même quelques reviews lol !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

La nuit était tombée et avec la pluie. Hermione rouspétait contre ce temps. Elle détestait la pluie, surtout quand elle devait sortir la nuit. Et plus particulièrement ce soir, où elle se sentait à la fois en colère, honteuse et heureuse. En colère contre Dray. Honteuse d'avoir du dévoiler son secret à Dumbledore, d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui qui l'empêchait de le quitter. Du coup, elle était en colère contre elle-même. Et heureuse. Heureuse de le revoir, heureuse parce qu'il l'avait sauvé, heureuse parce qu'il l'avait protégé.

Il était déjà là, elle s'en doutait.

Elle avait autant envie de lui sauter au cou, que de le frapper.

Elle n'en fit rien. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, sous la pluie, essayant de savoir à quoi l'autre pensait.

Elle finit par se lasser et forma la bulle.

Il parut soulagé. Elle sourit. Ils se séchèrent d'un coup de baguette.

Il était temps de parler. Elle lui jeta un regard sévère mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, la regardant comme pour dire "tu t'attendais à quoi ?". Elle s'assit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer cette conversation qui pouvait tourner à la dispute, ce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Ils ne s'étaient disputés qu'une fois, à cause de la conversation sur ses parents et elle n'avait aucune envie que cela recommence, de peur qu'il ne veuille plus la voir. Elle le regarda alors, il avait posé la tête contre son arbre la regardant avec ce même regard douloureux.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu fais ça ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Non. C'était la première fois que je participais à un truc de si grande envergure, avoua-t-il.

- Il n'y avait que des enfants, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, Mia.

Elle frissonna. Il utilisait rarement son prénom, enfin celui qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle adorait ça. Elle gémit et se prit la tête dans ses mains, retenant ses larmes.

- Moi non plus. Mais te voir là, habillé comme ça.

- Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait de te voir là, démunie face à un Mangemort, on ne t'a rien appris ?

Hermione résista à lui lancer une pique. Elle ne comptait pas lui dévoiler qu'elle faisait de la magie sans sa baguette. Elle se leva pour faire les cent pas.

- Il aurait pu te tuer d'un coup de baguette.

- J'avais pas remarqué ! fit-elle, sarcastique. Et il aurait fait pareil avec le gamin ? C'est ça que vous faites ? Tuer des enfants !

Les derniers mots, elle les avait criés. Il se leva à son tour, furieux.

- Quelle différence ,! Balança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard mais les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, dévalant ses joues sans qu'elle ne les essuie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais compris les Mangemorts, mais elle avait cru, bêtement , qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il venait la voir, parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle baissa la tête et la secoua , ne sachant pas quoi dire une fois de plus. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il fit un geste vers elle, comme pour la toucher mais son bras retomba. Il soupira.

- Ecoute, je voulais pas dire ça. Bien sur que ça fait une différence… ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. On arrête d'en parler ?

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Elle le sentit s'approcher, il n'avait jamais été aussi près. Elle leva son regard noyé de larmes vers lui.

- Mia, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît.

- C'est que j'ai tellement eu peur ! Je pensais pouvoir faire face et puis tu es arrivé, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant ses joues, et… ce soir… je voulais juste te dire merci ! Je veux pas qu'on se dispute. Je veux juste…

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put continuer, le cœur ravagé. Cœur qu'elle écouta néanmoins. Elle fit le dernier pas qui la séparait de lui et se serra contre lui, entourant son torse de ses bras, comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Harry. Elle le sentit se raidir mais finalement, il lui rendit son étreinte posa sa tête dans son cou et, la serra fort contre lui. Elle se remit à pleurer, et il la garda contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme et même après. Elle était bien dans ses bras, sentir son torse se soulever à chaque respiration, son cœur qui battait contre le sien, ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête contre la sienne, ses lèvres tout près de son cou. Quand elle prit conscience de tous ces petits détails, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, un trouble venir de son estomac. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui alors qu'il se mettait à caresser doucement son dos. Elle sentit le cœur de Dray s'accélérer à son tour contre elle, et cela la fit sourire. Néanmoins, il la repoussa doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, posant une main rassurante sa joue avant de se reculer. Il parut désolé mais continua de s'écarter avant de se rasseoir à sa place habituelle. Hermione fit de même, bien qu'elle s'asseye plus près de lui que d'habitude. Il grimaça, ce qu'elle ne comprit que plus tard. Quand ils transplanèrent, cela lui fit plus mal que d'habitude. Bien sûr, plus ils étaient proches, plus la séparation était douloureuse.

.

Un jour de la semaine suivante, Hermione entra plus tôt de l'école. Lors d'un entraînement, elle s'était foulé le poignet et l'infirmière lui avait conseillé de rentrer. Hermione avait hésité mais en avait profité, pensant qu'elle pourrait se reposer. La nuit dernière, elle avait vu Dray et était plutôt fatiguée de ses nuits sans sommeil.

Elle entra dans la maison et allait monter dans sa chambre quand elle remarqua que la porte de la cave était ouverte. Etonnée, elle s'en approcha. Cette porte était toujours fermée. Même elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle savait juste qu'il y avait des informations importantes et confidentielles sur les villages, sur des missions, les archives de celles-ci… Elle s'approcha et tenta :

- Lily ? James ?

Ils n'auraient jamais oublié de la fermer. Elle poussa la porte et entra.

- Ellie ?

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise, et lui jeta un regard venimeux, un regard qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu sur l'amie de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'Ellie n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que TU fais là ?

- Je… je me suis foulée le poignet alors je suis rentrée, expliqua Hermione, méfiante.

Ellie laissa échapper un rire sadique, un rire totalement différent des gloussements habituels d'Ellie. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gentille amie de Sirius. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était elle, la taupe !

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Tu n'aurais jamais du être là.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Oh tu veux essayer de me comprendre ? Tu crois vraiment que toi et tes petits copains vous allez pouvoir renverser le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous êtes pathétiques ! Et vraiment pas assez sérieux sur le recrutement.

- S…Sirius te faisait confiance ! Tenta Hermione, glissant doucement sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette.

- Ah Sirius ! Il me dégoûte, tu pourras lui dire que c'était écœurant de devoir coucher avec lui ! Oh mais attends que j'y pense, tu ne seras pas capable de le faire quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent leur baguette en même temps. Hermione dévia son sort sans problème et les sorts volèrent un peu partout.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ! Grogna Hermione, connaissant la force de celle qui était désormais son ennemie.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vous ai tout montré ? S'exclama Ellie avec un rire dément avant de lancer un puissant sort sur Hermione.

Celle-ci se sentit décoller et atterrit contre un mur, retombant sur son poignet déjà meurtri. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et repoussa mentalement les forces d'Ellie, qui vola à son tour contre une étagère. Elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face, leurs baguettes en main, concentrées. Chacune savait que l'autre était très puissante. Ellie avait néanmoins un plus entre ses mains : les sorts de magie noire. Le "Protego" dont Hermione se servit pour se protéger, un peu trop tard, ne fut pas assez efficace. Elle eut au moins la force de renvoyer ce même sort sur Ellie et elles s'effondrèrent. Hermione souffrait comme jamais, son poignet n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à d'autres endroits du corps. La fois où elle s'était cassé la jambe après être tombé d'un balai ? Rien. Toutefois, elle se releva pour faire face à Ellie, semble-t-il dans le même état qu'elle. Un bruit les fit sursauter, Hermione cria et Ellie en profita pour se relever et partir, Hermione essaya de la suivre mais sa jambe saignait. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et trouva Sirius. Quand il la vit, il accourut vers elle.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ellie ! La taupe, elle… on s'est battue, dit-elle avant de tourner de l'œil.

Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de brouillard, elle entendait parfois des voix, une lumière l'aveuglait avant de retomber dans le noir. Une main ne quittait pas la sienne. Quand enfin, elle put ouvrir les paupières, il faisait nuit. A ses côtés, Harry était là.

- Ha… Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Mione ! Je suis là. Maman ! Elle s'est réveillée ! Cria-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, gênée par ses cris.

- Désolé Mione, j'ai eu si peur ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton beaucoup plus bas, d'une voix pleine de larmes.

- J'ai… mal.

Elle entendit du bruit et vit soudain Lily et James entrer dans son champ de vision. Elle essaya de sourire tant bien que mal. La main un peu froide de Lily se posa sur son front et elle réprima ses larmes.

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal où ?

- Oui, un peu, au dos. J'ai soif.

On lui donna à boire, de l'eau d'abord puis une potion.

- Ca fait combien de temps… que je suis inconsciente, demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu plus d'une journée, tu nous as fais si peur !

- Et Ellie ?

- Introuvable, répondit James la voix dure, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Elle était… dans la cave… je m'étonnais que la porte… soit ouverte… et je suis bête… j'y suis allée et elle était là… alors on s'est battue. Et quand on a entendu Sirius… elle est partie. Elle m'a lancé quoi ?

- Un Sectumsempra, fit James, la voix blanche. Ton Protego l'a affaiblie un peu…

- Je lui ai lancé pareil… enfin avec magie sans baguette… je lui ai redonné comme on l'a appris. Elle semblait mal en point aussi elle aussi.

- Tu as été brillante, assura-t-il. Repose-toi bien.

Il sortit, laissant Lily la chouchouter et Harry gardant sa main dans la sienne. Lily lui fit boire une autre potion, lui massa la jambe qui avait pris le plus puis finit par sortir. Harry alla fermer la porte et se rassit près d'elle.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas toute suite, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, à la fois en colère, triste…

- J'ai eu si peur, en te voyant pleine de sang comme ça… j'aurais du te raccompagner. J'aurais pu te protéger.

- Harry, ce n'était qu'un poignet et… je vais bien maintenant.

- Oui, je sais mais… qu'est-ce que je deviens, moi, si je te perds ? Murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux, émue.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Du moins, pas maintenant, je suis là et je suis pas prête de rendre l'âme, ok ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle vit bien qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. D'un mouvement de main, elle le fit venir à elle et l'enlaça. Cela lui fit un peu mal mais elle réprima ses gémissements pour le réconforter. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait y penser, elle eut peur. Elle aurait pu mourir, si Ellie lui avait lancé l'Avada. Elle aurait même du le faire. Et elle serait morte. Heureusement, elle s'en était bien sortie.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos.

- C'est toi qui a failli y passer et c'est moi qu'on console !

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau. Les deux amis se séparèrent, Sirius était sur le pas de la porte, visiblement penaud.

- Hum, désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si seulement j'avais pu savoir qui elle était vraiment…

- Ce n'est rien, rentre.

- Je voulais juste voir comme tu allais, fit-il d'une voix blanche et il referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Hermione, surpris de son ton.

- Il s'en veut… de ce qui t'est arrivé, tu sais. C'est Ellie. Et… j'ai entendu une conversation, tu sais… ils se doutaient que c'était elle. Ils lui donnaient des fausses pistes pour voir ce qu'elle en faisait. Alors ils s'en veulent de ne pas nous avoir dit qui ils soupçonnaient. De nous avoir mis en danger. Ils peuvent s'en vouloir ! Elle aurait pu te tuer ! Ils nous cachent toujours des choses importantes comme ça… ça m'énerve !

- Harry, calme-toi. Dis, j'ai un peu faim… tu vas me chercher quelque chose s'il te plaît ? Je me sens pas la force de descendre.

- J'y vais.

Une fois Harry parti, Hermione ouvrit son tiroir et sortit le parchemin. Dray lui demandait un rendez-vous. Elle eu juste le temps d'écrire un "non" avant qu'Harry ne revienne. Dans les jours qui suivirent où elle devait rester alitée pour reprendre des forces, ils la gâtèrent comme jamais, ne la laissant que rarement seuls. Elle en était à la fois agacée et reconnaissante. Agacée parce qu'elle n'avait presque plus d'intimité et reconnaissante parce qu'elle avait réellement eu peur et qu'ils avaient eu peur pour elle. Elle se sentait incroyablement chanceuse et heureuse d'être dans cette famille.

Néanmoins, Dray lui manquait horriblement. Elle avait du repousser plusieurs rendez-vous. Il semblait furieux. Elle avait fini par lui dire qu'elle était malade, et que du coup, elle ne pouvait pas venir. Une semaine après l'incident, elle lui dit enfin "oui". Elle n'était pas tout à fait guérie, sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal et elle avait une balafre sur la joue qui mettait du temps à partir. Elle avait envie, elle avait besoin de le voir. Alors elle plaça ses oreillers dans son lit, étant malade, elle avait peur que quelqu'un passe pour la voir, et s'en alla, le plus discrètement qu'elle le put. Le transplanage lui parut plus douloureux que d'habitude et sa marche la fatigua. Il était déjà là, il paraissait à la fois inquiet et en colère. La bulle faite, il vit alors l'entaille sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je croyais que tu étais malade !

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'assit, buvant un peu d'eau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Mia ?

- En fait, j'ai été attaqué.

- Quoi ? Cria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la levant d'un coup.

- Aie !

- Qui ça ? Dis-moi tout !

- Ce n'est rien.

- Mia ! Exigea-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour ne mettre aucun de nous en danger, tu comprends ? On m'a attaqué… un Sectumsempra mais avec un Protego, ça en a atténué les effets.

- Qui ?

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer de savoir qui s'est, je lui ai renvoyé la pareille… Elle a du être aussi mal en point que moi au début. Mais je vais bien, juste quelques entailles qui mettent plus de temps à guérir que d'autres.

- Qui ? Répéta-t-il.

- Dray…

Hermione ne savait que dire. Parler d'Ellie, c'était parler de l'Ordre et elle s'y interdisait. Elle refusa de répondre.

- Je me rassoie, je suis fatiguée. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Si quelqu'un rentre dans ma chambre pour voir comment je vais et que je ne suis pas là, ça va être la fin du monde. Je ne veux pas prendre trop de risque. Dray ?

- J'étais inquiet, de te savoir malade.

Touchée, Hermione lui prit la main et se rapprocha un peu de lui. Elle sentit sa main trembler, il était hésitant mais finalement, il la lui laissa. Hermione renforça sa prise, contente et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et reprit son souffle. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait fait, lui, pendant qu'elle était "malade". Il répondit mais elle vit bien que c'était à contrecœur. Quand il eut fini, le silence tomba, Hermione somnolait.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qui c'est ?

- A quoi ça avancerait ? Murmura-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pourrait faire souffrir l'auteur des souffrances de Mia. Bien sûr, il se doutait de qui c'était maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné des détails sur l'attaque. Il voulait juste en être sur avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il la regarda s'endormir avant de regarder leurs mains jointes. Il soupira douloureusement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? De son autre main, il lui caressa la joue entaillée. Il aurait aimé la guérir d'un sort, il était sûr qu'il y arriverait mais il savait déjà qu'elle dirait non, il y aurait trop de questions. Il finit par la réveiller pour lui dire de partir. Elle lui sourit d'un air ensommeillé, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Elle lui fit son signe de la main et partit. Quand il vit qu'elle boitait, sa colère revint et il transplana. Pas chez lui, oh non. Chez elle.

**.**

**.**

**Voilà ! Une petite confrontation Drago-Hermione, un petit rapprochement aussi ! Et pi vous savez qui est la taupe maintenant ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien malgré ce temps pluvieux qu'on a au moins de juillet, quel été - - '**

**Au niveau de ma fic, j'en suis au chapitre 14 ! Ca me fait peur d'arriver à la fin parce que je tiens beaucoup à cette fiction. D'autres idées viennent à moi pour la prochaine mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir ! Si je n'arrive pas à me décider, je me tournerais peut être vers vous si vous le voulez ^^ **

**Clina : merci beaucoup xD et oui je suis d'accord avec ton dicton « Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore", ça leur correspond bien ! Je pense qu'Ellie voulait jouer, je sais pas trop si elle réapparaitra…. **

**Hi contente que le rapprochement physique soit aimé, j'espère qu'il était fort comme je le voulais ! Des idées de fics, j'en ai plein, j'ai plus qu'à me décider laquelle prendre lol ! A très vite, bises !**

**Cam : salut ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes la relation dramione ! Hum, c'était chez Ellie, il ne peut pas aller chez Mia puisqu'il ne sait pas où c'est. Oui pauvre Sirius ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours xD **

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier _Loubett,_ j'ai oublié les chapitres précédents, merci pour ses corrections, ses idées… c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a eu l'idée du mythe dont je parle, enfin vous verrez ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées. Hermione était guérie depuis longtemps maintenant mais le souvenir de l'attaque était encore vivace. Aussi, quand le nom d'Ellie apparut lors d'un repas, elle écouta discrètement. C'était Severus Rogue qui en parlait. Il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps puisqu'il y avait cours à Poudlard pendant les vacances, il pouvait s'éclipser plus facilement.

- Vraiment ?

- De quoi ? Fit Remus qui venait d'arriver.

- Apparemment, Ellie s'est fait attaquée par quelqu'un… Je veux dire, après avoir rejoint les Mangemorts, expliqua James. Severus allait nous en dire plus.

- Elle ne sait pas qui c'est, mais c'est forcément quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, qui avait accès à sa planque et ils sont très peu. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas qui c'est. Au début, je pensais que c'était lui, pour la punir car elle est arrivée blessée alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa mission, et par une adolescente qui plus est !

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite, elle croisa le regard Lily et elle crut y lire ses propres pensées. Dray était-il derrière cette attaque ? Elle l'en pensait tout à fait capable, furieux comme il l'était quand il avait appris qu'elle s'était faite attaquer. Dès qu'elle le put, elle sortit, ne sachant qu'en penser. Touchée parce qu'il l'avait défendu ? Apeurée par les moyens qu'il avait employé pour ça ? On l'appela et elle se retourna pour faire face à Lily.

- Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Lily hocha la tête et retourna dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. Elle prit un livre et essaya de se concentrer dessus, de ne pas penser à Dray et à Ellie. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, comment ne pas y penser ? Elle était presque sûre que c'était lui et elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle était à la fois horrifiée qu'il ait pu faire ça et touchée qu'il tienne tant à la protéger et à la venger. Hermione soupira, elle détestait penser comme ça, comme une midinette de roman à l'eau de rose. Elle était étudiante, les examens étaient pour bientôt, elle devait se concentrer dessus et non sur des bêtises. Bêtises qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Hermione savait qu'elle avait des sentiments forts pour Dray. Elle ne pouvait les combattre et ne comprenait toujours pas d'où ils venaient.

Elle s'allongea, délaissant son livre, pensant à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Voldemort n'avait pas pris le pouvoir. Elle avait lu de nombreux livres sur cette histoire. Comment Dumbledore avait essayé de le combattre, comment il avait réuni un petit groupe de personnes pour l'aider dans sa tâche, toujours un peu plus gros, comment l'un des ses membres les avait trahi, emportant pas mal de secret et causant la mort d'une petite partie de l'effectif de l'Ordre, petite mais puissante. Heureusement, Dumbledore avait réussi à sauver les autres. Il avait commencé à organiser des missions pour sauver de nombreux sorciers, mais aussi des familles moldues et pour retrouver les futurs sorciers, comme elle.

Elle ne se rappelait plus trop de la venue de Dumbledore, chez elle. Elle avait 7 ans. Elle se rappelait bien de ses premiers jours au village de l'Ordre, la découverte de la magie qu'elle ne pourrait apprendre officiellement qu'à partir de 11 ans, des quelques cours qu'elle avait eu pour la maîtriser et Harry, bien sur. Leur rencontre. Ses parents le lui avaient raconté, quand plus grande, elle leur avait demandé. Comment ils avaient pu croire cet homme sur la destinée de leur fille. Bien sur, ils avaient remarqué la différence chez elle, les événements étonnants qui se passaient lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère. Ils lui avaient fait confiance et ils s'étaient battus pour garder les villages protégés, pour qu'il y ait une meilleure communication entre les villages mais aussi entre les Sorciers et les Moldus.

Hermione avait eu une enfance heureuse grâce à ses parents. Bien sur, ils étaient limités dans leur déplacement mais ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient tout fait pour qu'elle garde son innocence le plus longtemps possible malgré la guerre qui les menaçait. Cela l'avait rattrapé à la mort de ses parents. Sans les Potter, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu s'en remettre totalement et celui lui brisait le cœur d'avoir le sentiment de les trahir.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, en revenant de cours avec Harry, Lily l'intercepta.

- Viens avec moi, nous avons rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. J'ai prévenu les autres que nous partions faire des courses toutes les deux.

Hermione alla s'habiller plus correctement et rejoignit Lily. Le bureau de Dumbledore était toujours aussi impressionnant et Hermione devait s'avouer qu'elle avait peur. Pourtant, le fondateur de l'Ordre avait un air rassurant, des étoiles plein les yeux, comme s'il s'amusait de cette situation.

- Bien. J'ai longuement enquêté sur ce qui pourrait causer ce trouble entre Miss Granger et Mr. Malefoy.

Hermione frissonna en entendant ce nom. Pour elle, Mr. Malefoy était le père et Dray restait Dray, il n'était pas Drago Malefoy qui était destiné à devenir Mangemort.

- Et j'ai trouvé, bien évidemment ! C'est un peu complexe… Lily, tu connais bien sur la salle des prophéties au ministère ? Miss Granger ? Reprit-il après que Lily ait acquiescé.

- Vaguement. Une salle avec des boules qui renferment les prophéties faites ?

- Voilà. Il y a une autre salle. La salle de l'amour où il y a aussi des sphères, mais au lieu de contenir une prophétie, elles contiennent un lien. Un lien qui représente l'amour intense qu'il y a entre deux personnes. Comme pour Lily et James. Tout le monde n'a pas une sphère avec un lien. Très peu de personnes ont la chance d'avoir ce lien. C'est un peu comme le principe des âmes sœurs pour les moldus. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler mais Platon, avec _"le Mythe de l'Androgyne"_ n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ce n'est qu'un mythe mais il y avait alors trois espèces d'hommes : le mâle, la femelle et une espèce qui regroupait les deux : l'androgyne. Je vous passe les détails mais les androgynes, étant plus fort, se sont retournés contre les Dieux qui ont décidé de les couper en deux. Or, chacun des deux parties voulaient retrouver sa moitié et se retrouvaient démunies sans elle d'où le sentiment d'amour et de besoin qui existent entre ces deux moitiés. Cela explique également la création d'une sphère dans le monde sorcier.

Le silence se fit un instant, Hermione essayait d'intégrer ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore, cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste.

- Vous voulez dire que Dray, enfin Drago et moi avons une sphère ?

- Oui et non. J'ai enquêté, utilisé nos espions au sein du ministère Il y a Lily et James par exemple. D'autres que je ne citerais pas. Il n'y a pas de sphères à votre nom Miss Granger.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Ne voyait-il pas son angoisse et sa peur de connaître la raison du lien fort entre elle et Dray ?

- Il y en avait une à mon avis mais elle été détruite. Il y a une sphère qui manque. Et elle se trouve au moment de la naissance de Drago Malefoy. En fait, la sphère se crée quand le deuxième naît et que le lien apparaît. Vous comprenez ?

Lily et Hermione hochèrent la tête, même si elles n'étaient pas forcément convaincues.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle été détruite ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que cela arrive et je pense que c'est la raison de cette douleur, de ce cauchemar et de ce besoin d'être ensemble. Vu que le lien est cassé, vos âmes ont besoin de le reconstruire.

Le silence tomba. Chacun semblait réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Hermione était perturbée. D'un coté, elle se sentait soulagée, moins coupable de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait : elle n'y pouvait définitivement rien. De l'autre, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de cette nouvelle. Et puis qui l'avait cassé ? Et pourquoi ?

- Miss Granger. Je ne peux vous dire quoi faire ou non, ce lien semble tellement fort. Mais faites attention… Autant pour vous que pour l'Ordre.

- Bien sûr. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

.

Lily amena Hermione dans un parc plutôt fréquenté du Londres Moldu. Il faisait gris, le temps était pluvieux mais Lily voulait visiblement lui parler. Elle lui laissa néanmoins un peu de temps pour la laisser analyser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle était surprise que Dumbledore ne lui ordonne pas de ne plus jamais le revoir. Comprenait-il qu'elle n'y arriverait pas ? Que les sentiments étaient trop puissants pour les combattre ? Même si elle s'était faite à cette idée, elle n'aimait pas le fait d'être aussi dépendante d'une personne.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bizarre. Avoir connaissance de ce lien, savoir qu'il a été cassé ! Je me dis que s'il n'avait pas été cassé, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas cassé ?

- D'un côté ça m'aurait évité cette culpabilité constante mais…

- Tu tiens à lui.

- Terriblement, admit Hermione.

- N'en ai pas honte, Mione, c'est comme ça. Tu crois que c'est lui qui a attaqué Ellie ?

- Possible. Il était en colère. Enfin je ne lui ai pas dit qui c'était mais il… il a du le découvrir. Je ne voulais pas lui faire comprendre pour l'Ordre, mais apparemment c'est trop tard.

- Fais juste attention.

- Promis. Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que Dumbledore ne dise rien sur mon comportement ?

- La plus grande qualité de Dumbledore est aussi son plus gros défaut : il fait trop confiance aux autres. Pour certaines personnes, c'est, comment dire ? Certaines personnes le lui rendent bien, elles sont loyales… d'autres beaucoup moins et Dumbledore en est profondément déçu. Il te fait confiance. Tu sais que tu es une des meilleures sorcières de l'école de l'Ordre. Il ne peut qu'avoir confiance en toi.

- Je ne le trahirais pas. Je ne vous trahirais pas. Jamais.

- Je le sais.

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et partirent. Ne voulant rompre le contact qu'elle sentait entre elles, Hermine lui prit la main. Lily sembla touchée et avant de revenir au Square, elle lui avoua :

- Tu sais, tu es comme ma fille. Je t'aime comme j'aime Vicki ou Harry, et je me battrais pour toi comme je me battrais pour eux. Je ne peux pas te donner d'ordre parce que je ne suis pas ta mère mais je peux te donner un conseil. Bientôt, tu seras un membre à part entière de l'Ordre, tu devras dire, faire des choses... tu devras surtout prendre des décisions qui seront difficiles. Réfléchis-y bien. Allez, viens.

.

Elle y réfléchit, longuement. Elle laissa passer la fin des vacances, profitant à fond de tout ce qu'elle faisait parce qu'elle en avait désormais conscience, c'était la fin de sa jeunesse. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, avait grandi plus vite que d'autres mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Quand elle serait diplômée, quand elle rentrerait dans l'Ordre, elle serait une adulte. Lily avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Elle avait été horriblement inconsciente cette année, elle allait devoir réparer ça. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Il ne lui manquait plus que le courage.

.

Oh oui, le courage lui manquait et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et il avait accepté de la voir, elle. Elle était ravie. Elle aurait cru qu'il préférait passer cette nuit / soirée avec ses amis ou avec sa famille. Mais non, il allait être avec elle.

Elle avait réfléchi des heures entières pour lui trouver un cadeau parfait, un cadeau parfait et qui ne reflétait aucun danger. Ce qui était, elle devait se l'avouer, incroyablement difficile. Elle avait peur qu'il n'aime pas ou qu'il ne comprenne pas. Elle arriva en avance et fut contente de voir qu'elle était la première. Par chance, il faisait beau, la lune était claire et même s'il faisait un peu frais, ils pourraient se passer de la bulle. Elle installa un plaid par terre, le gâteau qu'elle avait fait, deux verres de Bièreaubeurre et son cadeau. Il arriva, surpris de la trouver déjà là. Elle pensait qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle savait que c'était son anniversaire. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle avait fait des recherches aux alentours de Noël pour savoir.

- En… en quel honneur ?

- Bon anniversaire ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Co… comment tu sais ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement ému.

- J'ai mes sources, assis-toi ! C'est moi qui ai fit le gâteau, je ne savais pas tes goûts alors j'ai fais selon les miens !

- Tu cuisines ?

- Rarement, en fait… mais ça m'arrive, ce n'est pas si compliqué, c'est un peu comme les potions.

Elle coupa les parts, ravie de l'avoir surpris et lui en tendit une.

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, j'espère ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Mais non, j'en ai déjà fais. Après, tu as ton cadeau à ouvrir ! fit-elle, impatiente.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis Dray prit son cadeau sous le regard excité d'Hermione qui s'était grandement rapprochée, comme pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Il fut surpris de découvrir un livre. Elle avait toujours des cadeaux bizarres.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, c'est un livre Moldu, je sais, mais j'aime beaucoup la morale. Ca m'a fait penser un peu à… enfin tu verras. Faudra que tu lui jettes un sort pour ne pas qu'on voit vraiment ce que c'est… je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, c'est pas évident et…

- Mia…coupa-t-il en souriant légèrement, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, tout ça… merci.

A ses mots, il gagna un sourire et le lui rendit. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de manière aussi sincère. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était drôlement rapprochée et une nouvelle fois son cœur s'accéléra. Sa respiration fit de même. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux d'Hermione papillonnèrent un instant et elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Dray se redressa, se rapprocha un peu. Elle put sentir son souffle entre ses lèvres. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres… Alors qu'elle penchait un peu plus la tête vers lui, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et elle le sentit partir. Il avait détourné la tête.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, Mia. Ca ferait trop mal après.

- Pardon, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Il soupira, lui prenant la main comme ils le faisaient tant ces temps-ci.

- Merci, répéta-t-il.

Le sourire lui revint, quoiqu'un peu moins joyeux. Dray sembla le remarquer mais ne dit rien. Ils passèrent un long moment ensemble. L'aube n'était pas loin quand ils se séparèrent. Les examens allaient arriver, ils décidèrent de se voir un peu moins souvent pour réussir, même si aucun ne doutait vraiment de sa réussite.

Hermione hésita entre commencer à réviser ou aller se coucher. Sérieuse, elle entra dans la bibliothèque et se mit à lire un livre sur les sortilèges. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle sursauta en voyant Sirius devant elle. Il lisait également. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'il faisait semblant. Il la regarda. Elle esquissa un sourire et marmonna un bonjour en s'étirant.

- Tu es matinal, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, le stress des examens, ça ne m'aide pas à dormir, mentit-elle. Que lis-tu ?

- Un truc sur la légilimancie. Il faut vraiment être adroit pour entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un sans qu'il le veuille. J'avais essayé avec… avec Ellie. Sans succès. Même quand elle dormait, elle avait ses protections.

- Ah oui !

- Oui, normalement, c'est plus facile quand quelqu'un dort, son esprit est plus vulnérable. Elle avait été bien entraînée.

Il continua à parler un peu mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sérieux. Avait-il essayé d'entrer dans sa tête ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Ou avait-il vu ce qu'elle cachait ?

- Comment on sait qu'on ne… enfin comment on sait qu'on a cette capacité vu qu'on dort ?

- En s'entraînant bien sur. Pourquoi, tu as de sombres secrets ?

Le ton était sérieux, il sourit néanmoins, comme pour adoucir ses propos. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Des secrets comme tout le monde, bien sûr. Rien de sombre, certifia-t-elle. J'ai faim, je vais aller préparer le petit-dej, tu as mangé ?

- Oui, prépares le pour les autres.

Hermione hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il y avait toujours Lily pour lui dire quoi faire mais elle voulait leur faire plaisir et elle mettait la touche finale quand James descendit. Elle l'entendit parler à Sirius avant de venir la rejoindre.

- Salut Mione !

- Salut James, bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu fais des concours d'insomnies avec Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- Il ne dort plus depuis… depuis l'affaire Ellie et il vient de me dire que les examens te travaillaient ? Tu ne devrais pas, tu es la meilleure Mione, tout se passera bien.

Hermione acquiesça sans vraiment y penser et fut soulagée de voir Lily et Vicky entrer, ce qui accapara James. Sirius était insomniaque depuis quelques temps ? L'avait-il déjà entendu partir pour retrouver Dray ? Voir vu et suivi ? Non, s'il l'avait vu, elle était certaine qu'il se serait manifesté. Mais il se méfiait peut-être de ses allées et venues. Angoissée, Hermione essaya de se rassurer en se disant que de toute façon, ses allées et venues allaient bientôt cesser.

.

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? Vous avez bien compris le mythe ? J'ai résumé parce que c'était un peu long, je connaissais pas du tout, c'est Loubett qui m'en a parlé et je trouvais que ça faisait plus concret.**

**Voilà un autre cadeau, j'ai pas mis le titre. Au début je pensais à Roméo et Juliette je crois, malgré que j'aime pas du tout l'histoire, et finalement, je pense que c'est Le diner de Platon vu que ça parle du mythe… bref**

**Dites moi vos réactions, vos attentes… **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Review pliiiz !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, plutôt bien ! J'en suis au chapitre 16, ça me fait tout drôle ! Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini. Heureusement, vous n'en êtes pas là !**

**Je pense faire un blog pour mes fics et surtout pour que vous m'aidiez à choir la prochaine, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'hésite encore !**

**RRA**

**Cina : merci beaucoup ! je suis super contente que l'histoire du lien t'a plu, que les relations entre les personnages te plaisent, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'avoue, je n'ai aucune pitié, et ça me brise le cœur de leur faire ça, en même temps c'est dramione ! Pour le livre, j'hésite encore entre les 2, à chaque lecteur de choisir ! Encore merci deme suivre dans mes fictions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bisous !**

**Anon : merci ! Contente que tu aimes l'histoire du mythe et srtout que aimes ma fic ! A bientôt alors ! xD**

Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Elle était diplômée. Elle venait de recevoir son diplôme, elle avait été la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle n'allait plus jamais aller en cours. Fini, l'école de l'Ordre ! Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. En larmes, elle serra Harry contre elle. Ils rejoignirent Lily, James, Vicky et Sirius, tout aussi ému. Ils fêtèrent ça comme il le fallait, grand repas, cadeaux… Hermione était ravie. La semaine prochaine, elle allait à une réunion pour entrer officiellement dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Harry et elle étaient impatients. Une nouvelle page de leur vie allait s'écrire… ils allaient pouvoir mettre en pratique ce qu'ils apprenaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

Mais avant, Hermione devait faire quelque chose.

C'était aussi les vacances pour Poudlard. Dray avait été diplômé et Hermione lui avait donné un rendez-vous en pleine journée pour l'occasion. Elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle partait avec Lily qui avait accepté d'être son alibi. Pour la dernière fois.

Il était déjà là, plus beau que jamais et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer.

- Alors, diplômé ! Fit-il, détendu.

- Oui !

- Félicitations !

- Toi aussi.

- Ca ne va pas, Mia ?

- Ecoute, maintenant qu'on est diplômé, on doit faire des choix. On ne va pas se leurrer plus longtemps, nous sommes dans des camps opposés, on se retrouvera face à face. On ne peut pas continuer à se voir comme ça là nuit alors que le jour on se bat l'un contre l'autre. Jusque là, on pouvait, bien sur, on était des étudiants, inconscients. Mais maintenant, on ne peut plus, je pense qu'il… qu'il faut mieux se séparer, arrêter de se voir. Définitivement.

Dray ne disait rien. Elle avait vu son sourire se faner sur ses lèvres, son visage durcir tout au long de son discours longuement répété. Il avait maintenant le visage neutre des débuts. Il lui en voulait, bien sur, elle s'en voulait elle-même mais c'était sa décision et elle n'arrivait pas à la regretter.

- Dray ? Dis quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Cracha-t-il. Tu as déjà pris ta décision, non ?

- Oui. J'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, tu sais.

- Epargne-moi tes regrets !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! On est censé faire quoi ! T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ? On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Quelqu'un finira par le découvrir et je ne veux pas me retrouver face à toi lors d'une bataille !

- C'est pas en arrêtant de se voir que ça va vraiment changer quelque chose le jour on se retrouvera face à face !

- Non, mais on ne sera plus des étudiants, tu seras un Mangemort et moi…

- Un membre de l'Ordre, lâcha-t-il.

- C'est mon destin. Je suis une Née-Moldue, assena-t-elle. Ton camp n'a qu'une idée en tête : me faire disparaître, comme les autres. Je suis née pour lutter contre Lui. Et… ils ont tué mes parents. Je me bats pour moi mais aussi pour eux. Pour toi…

- Ne me mêle pas à ça !

- Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi on en parlerait pas pour une fois, des raisons qui font qu'on est là tous les deux alors que c'est risqué, alors que si quelqu'un le découvrait on aurait même pas deux minutes pour s'expliquer avant de mourir ! J'en peux plus ! Je ne peux plus prendre ce risque ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je vais me battre toi aussi. Parce que si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas dans l'autre camp, j'aimerais ne pas avoir peur que le fait que je te dise que je suis une Née-Moldue changera tous de ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi…

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Penser que ça puisse changer quoique ce soit à ce que je peux… à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu crois que je suis idiot au point de ne pas l'avoir compris ? Ou au point de n'en avoir strictement rien à faire au final ? Ne me fais pas passer pour celui qui fait le mal, c'est toi qui me quittes !

- J'ai pas le choix, nous sommes dans des camps différents. Si seulement…Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre toi tant que tu seras près de moi.

- Alors casses-toi !

Ces mots furent comme une gifle pour Hermione, violent, douloureux. Elle se doutait bien que ça se passerait mal mais pas à ce point. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et s'apercevait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à partir. Elle fit un pas vers lui comme pour elle ne savait quoi, une dernière étreinte peut-être ? Cependant, il la repoussa durement.

- Non ! Tu veux plus me voir, c'est TA décision mais ne reviens jamais.

Sur ces mots, il transplana. Hermione se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Chose qu'elle ne réussit pas. En pleurant, elle fit demi-tour, abandonnant ce coin de clairière et de foret qui avait été leur lieu de rendez-vous pendant presque un an. Elle rentra dans la limite du village, la tête basse. Elle avait le cœur brisé, ce n'était plus une métaphore.

Elle laissa échapper un cri en voyant Harry qui l'attendait, adossé contre un arbre, le regard accusateur et rempli d'incompréhension. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes, essayant de se contenir. En vain. Elle s'approcha de lui et frissonna en voyant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes.

- Je t'ai suivi. Je me doutais bien que tu me mentais. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est long à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps mais je peux déjà remplir les blancs, non ! Je sais que c'est là qu'on a vu Malefoy pour la première fois, dis-moi que tu n'es pas là pour lui !

Hermione croisa le regard déçu de son ami et baissa la tête. Furieux, elle le vit partir et elle lui courut après.

- Harry, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer !

- Alors explique moi et vite, fit-il en se retournant brusquement, la faisant presque tomber, car je ne vois aucune raison, tu m'entends, aucune raison qui te pousse à aller faire je ne sais quoi avec un putain de Mangemort ! Et arrête de pleurer !

Hermione respira profondément avant de répondre. Elle savait qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère et s'énerver n'arrangerait rien.

- Déjà, je ne fais rien de mal…

- Ah bon ? C'est vrai que traîner avec un Mangemort alors que tu es membre de l'Ordre, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis c'est bien connu que sympathiser avec l'ennemi c'est une bonne chose !

- Harry, arrête de me parler comme ça et laisse-moi m'expliquer, veux-tu ?

- Bien !

Alors elle lui expliqua, remontant au cauchemar, à la rencontre avec Dray, ce besoin de le voir, la douleur quand il était loin d'elle, la sphère des liens, Dumbledore, Lily, la destruction du village n°3, elle essaya de lui expliquer ses sentiments, incontrôlables. Elle voyait un visage d'incompréhension en face d'elle.

- Tu te rends compte que tu nous mens depuis un an ! Que tu ME mens depuis un an ! Tu aurais pu nous mettre tous en danger !

- Non…

- Si, tu le sais pas ! Et me mentir, comme ça, à moi !

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Non, parce que tu ne m'as rien expliqué, c'est un Mangemort, Hermione, bordel !

- Je sais, pardon.

- C'est trop tard Hermione !

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Je sais pas ! Pour te faire confiance, tu m'as trahi.

- Non !

- Si ! je m'en vais.

- Harry, attends ! S'écria-t-elle, en larmes.

Trop tard, il avait transplané. Elle le suivit, sachant qu'il rentrait chez lui. Ils croisèrent Lily et Alice Longdubat mais il monta directement dans sa chambre, les ignorants, ignorant les supplications d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Lily, désespérée.

- Il sait tout. J'ai tout gâché.

Lily la prit dans les bras, essayant de la rassurer par des mots et elle craqua. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, en plus de perdre Dray. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, elle avait le cœur brisé de toutes les manières possibles. Et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Heureusement que Lily était là mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te pardonnera.

- Non, jamais ! Il est furieux…

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte et monta dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça, si vide, si perdu, à pleurer comme une enfant qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps. Ereintée par les larmes versées, elle s'endormir. Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait presque nuit. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour voir Lily et Vicky en train de jouer.

- James est là ?

- Dans son bureau. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je vais aller tout lui dire.

Lily hocha la tête et lui murmura un "bon courage". Hermione monta alors au 3ème étage de la maison et frappa au bureau de James. Il s'y enfermait dès qu'une mission approchait pour pouvoir la préparer tranquillement. Il parut surpris de la voir mais lui sourit et lui dit d'entrer. Hermione venait rarement le déranger quand il travaillait. Hermione adorait James, elle l'admirait énormément même si parfois elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix, il était un pilier dans son existence et elle avait une grande peur de le décevoir. Ce qu'elle allait faire, elle le savait.

- J'ai entendu des portes claquer et des cris tout à l'heure.

- On s'est disputé avec Harry.

- Oh.

James parut sincèrement surpris. En effet, Harry et elle ne se disputaient jamais, ce qui rendait la situation plus que perturbante pour Hermione.

- Oui, et… je vais te dire la raison de la dispute. Tu risques… tu risques d'être horriblement déçu. Je vais essayer de ne pas pleurer pour te dire ça... mais je sais pas si je vais y arriver.

- Tu m'inquiètes, Mione. Tout va bien ?

- J'ai rencontré un garçon, commença-t-elle. Sauf que c'est un mauvais garçon. C'est… Drago Malefoy. L'été dernier. On se voit depuis un an. Il ne s'est rien passé de… d'amoureux ou quoique ce soit. Juste que… comment dire… comme il y a des prophéties, il y a des liens entre les personnes. Il se trouve que je partageais une sphère avec lui et qu'elle a été cassé… d'où le besoin physique pour nos âmes d'être ensemble. Je dis pas ça pour m'excuser… c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Ca doit te paraître tout confus ce que je te dis…

Elle reprit alors l'histoire, à partir du cauchemar jusqu'à sa décision de ne plus le voir. Quand elle eut fini, elle n'osa lever les yeux vers lui elle détacha son bracelet et le lui tendit.

- C'est lui qui me l'a offert. J'ai déjà vérifié s'il n'y avait aucun sort… pour me localiser ou autre… mais je me dis que tu voudrais peut-être vérifier.

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle sortit. Elle frappa à la chambre d'Harry mais elle était fermée et il refusa de la laisser entrer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour pleurer tout son saoul. Une nouvelle fois. Elle se détestait d'avoir déçu les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, des personnes qui l'avaient sauvé, qui l'avaient aidé quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin, quand elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle s'imagina ce qu'ils auraient pu dire si elle leur avait dit la vérité. Ils auraient été également déçus, sa mère aurait essayé de comprendre, comme Lily l'avait fait. Son père… entre colère et déception, il aurait peut être compris, lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient partis, qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas oublier comment ils étaient au quotidien. Et elle les connaissait à travers ses yeux d'enfants, et non d'adolescentes. Elle avait tellement peur de décevoir qu'elle aurait aimé rester à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour toujours. Bien sur, elle ne le ferait pas, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle aiderait à finir cette guerre, qu'elle rendrait ses parents fiers d'elle, qu'elle se rendrait fière d'elle-même. Au moins, elle se rassurait, elle ne se décevait pas vraiment elle-même. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Dray, qu'elle avait encore, elle ne pouvait les nier ou les renier, ils faisaient partis d'elle. Pour toujours. Elle n'avait plus qu'à vivre avec. Repenser à Dray lui fit mal au cœur. Son regard douloureux quand elle lui avait dit les mots, violents, échangés, et son départ précipité… elle se sentait coupable. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Elle savait toutefois qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

.

Fatiguée d'avoir tant pleuré, elle s'était endormie. Elle se réveilla au son de la porte qui se refermait. Elle se retourna et vit James s'approcher puis s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle ne bougea pas, et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit sa main dégager son front de ses cheveux.

- Tu es partie vite tout à l'heure.

- J'avais peur de lire la déception dans ton regard, avoua-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Hermione, tu es comme ma fille. Tu ne me décevras jamais. Bon à part si tu deviens Mangemort.

Il rit et Hermione sourit soulagée de retrouver son humour. Elle se releva alors pour lui faire face, essayant de lire dans ses yeux. Aucune déception n'apparaissait, seulement de la tendresse. Elle en aurait pleuré de nouveau, de soulagement, d'amour, si elle ne venait pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Un petit peu. Parce que tu nous as menti, que tu t'es mis en danger. Je te rends ce bracelet, il est très joli et aucune magie noire n'a été faite dessus. J'ai parlé à Lily. Elle m'a expliqué plein de choses. La sphère…très… intéressant. Tu as mal ?

- Un peu mais j'ai l'habitude. Je pense que ça deviendra plus douloureux puisque je ne le verrais plus. Merci James, de ne pas me juger.

- C'est normal, on ne juge pas ceux qu'on aime.

- Harry m'en veut lui, déclara-t-elle, la voix de nouveau plein de larmes.

- C'est normal. Parce que déjà vous êtes amis et non.. dans une relation comme la nôtre, de parents si l'on peut dire et puis… il ne sait pas ce que c'est de ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans Lily. Il est jaloux, comprends-le. Il t'a toute à lui depuis toujours et là il se rend compte qu'il te partageait avec un autre. Vous êtes tellement liés tous les deux qu'il se sent sûrement un peu abandonné, mis de côté.

- Mais… mais il reste mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, mais il n'est plus le seul garçon de ta vie. Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre ça.

James la laissa seule de nouveau. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. James avait raison, elle comprenait fort bien ce que pouvait ressentir Harry. Elle essaya de s'imaginer, découvrant qu'Harry avait vu une fille pendant un an sans rien lui dire… Quand Lily l'appela pour le dîner, elle hésita à sauter le repas mais elle ne voulait pas faire comme les autres fois et s'enfoncer dans la dépression. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle descendit et la tension fut présente tout au long du repas. Sirius avait du mal à comprendre, James ne lui avait apparemment expliqué la situation. Harry l'ignorait royalement.

Elle suivit le conseil de James et laissa Harry seul pendant quelques jours. Cela lui laissa le temps de se préparer pour son entretien avec l'Ordre. Ce n'était qu'une formalité pour elle puisqu'elle habitait depuis toute jeune au village, qu'elle était une proche de James et Lily et qu'elle était la meilleure de son année. Mais elle voulait faire bonne impression. De nombreuses questions lui furent posées sur son enfance, sa volonté, sa scolarité. Elle dut également faire quelques sorts, subir quelques tests. Cela se passa royalement bien et elle fut acceptée. Harry passa juste après elle et elle l'attendit. En sortant à son tour, il l'ignora mais elle ne voulait plus de son ignorance.

- Harry ! Attends-moi !

Elle le rattrapa et le força à se retourner. Il ne bougea pas mais refusa de croiser son regard.

- Excuse-moi… pour cette année. Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti, j'avais juste du mal à être en accord avec moi-même mais je ne veux plus en parler. On est dans l'Ordre maintenant, tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Autant que tu as besoin de lui ?

- Définitivement. Je peux me passer de lui, du moins, je vais apprendre. Toi, je ne peux pas.

- Désolé… pour cette question. Et pour t'avoir ignoré.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si. Parce que je ne peux pas te demander de choisir entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas les mêmes sentiments et parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je me dois d'être là pour toi

- On passe à autre chose ?

- On passe à autre chose.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent et retrouvèrent Neville plus loin, lui aussi membre de l'Ordre. Il leur présenta Padma Patil qui avait été avec lui à l'école et qui venait d'être intégré également. Padma était une jolie jeune fille d'origine indienne, le teint mat, les cheveux longs et les yeux en amande. Elle leur expliqua que ses parents, refusant de prendre part à la guerre, étaient repartis en Inde alors qu'elle-même avait toujours vécu en Angleterre. Sa sœur jumelle, Parvati, les avait suivis pour se marier avec un sorcier indien. Ils n'avaient pas compris son désir de rester en Angleterre et de prendre position dans cette guerre mais pour Padma, c'était devenu une évidence à force de fréquenter les futurs Mangemorts. Elle se sentait anglaise, voulait vivre dans ce pays, un pays libre et non sous l'égide de Voldemort.

Ils fêtèrent donc leur entrée dans l'Ordre tous les quatre avant de rentrer au Square. Ils retrouvèrent les adultes dans la cuisine ils furent tous félicités avant qu'on leur annonce une nouvelle surprenante :

Ron et Ginny Weasley voulaient entrer dans l'Ordre en tant qu'agents doubles.

**.**

**Hum, alors ? Vous me détestez pas trop ? Ca n'a pas été facile à écrire mais il le fallait bien ! Dites moi tout ! **

**Merci à vous pour votre suivi, à loubett pour sa correction !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi, en vacances, heureuse de revoir le soleil et de vous dire que je n'ai plus que l'épilogue à écrire, ainsi que le bonus de Drago. **

**RRA :**

**Cina : merci, merci beaucoup ! tes posts sont presque aussi long que mes chapitres, ça me fait un plaisir fou ! oui beaucoup de révélations mais c'était devenu nécessaire ! J'adore ron aussi et j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait (oui je me lance des fleurs !), j'espère qu'il te plaira ! je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui lis mes notes donc je vais pas faire de blog mais si tu veux qu'on parle par mail ou sur msn, je te donnerais mes résumés et tu auras l'honneur de m'aider à choisir ! Mon adresse : ! Bises et encore merci !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 10**

Alors qu'au dehors la tempête se déchaînait, au QG l'ambiance était calme en apparence. Harry, Padma, Neville et Hermione s'étaient réunis à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à se concentrer réellement. Neville observait la même dalle du plafond depuis un bon quart d'heure, Harry fixait la même ligne depuis dix minutes et Padma poussait des soupirs d'ennui assez régulièrement. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre la colère de la nature. Ils étaient tous obnubilés par la même chose : "Que pouvait bien dire les "Hauts Membres" de l'Ordre à propos de l'envie des jeunes Weasley ?".

Le soir arriva enfin et les jeune se séparèrent. Hermione et Harry attendirent le repas pour pouvoir en savoir plus, ils étaient curieux de comprendre les Weasley et frustrés de n'avoir pu assister à la réunion. Lily et James avaient échangé un regard lourd avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole :

- Comme on vous l'a dit hier, ils veulent entrer dans l'Ordre en tant qu'Agent Double pour le compte de l'Ordre…. Ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'ils se sont rapprochés de Zabini et Malefoy à Poudlard. Ils ne voulaient pas être juste des membres de l'Ordre, deux de plus qui ne compteraient pas plus alors que de l'intérieur, ils pouvaient faire plus. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils veulent entrer maintenant et ensemble même si Ginny n'a pas fini sa scolarité. Son lien avec Zabini est important.

- C'est bien… non ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ca dépend du point de vu. Ils prennent de très gros risques. Ginny ne sera majeure qu'en août ses parents s'opposent à son entrée dans l'Ordre. Je pense qu'Arthur est un peu fier d'eux mais il ne le montrera pas à cause de Molly. Ils ont pris des risques pour s'infiltrer mais l'ont visiblement bien fait puisque Ginny est invitée chez Zabini, Parkinson et même Malefoy ! Ron est plutôt proche de Malefoy aussi apparemment.

- Mais Molly refuse catégoriquement qu'ils deviennent des agents doubles, intervint Lily.

- Ils seront majeurs.

- C'est ça le problème, fit Lily, en tant que membres de l'Ordre, on pense que c'est un avantage non négligeable. Mais en tant que parents, il est déjà douloureux de savoir ses enfants prêts à se battre alors comme agents doubles, je comprends le refus.

- On pense bien sûr à leur faire faire des petites missions, genre recueillir des informations, ce genre de choses. Molly refuse pour Ginny pour le moment. Le problème, c'est que sans Ginny, on perd Ron. Enfin jusqu'au mois d'août. - Rogue en pense quoi ? Demanda alors Hermione.

- Il a été relativement surpris, commença Lily.

- Il trouve que c'est une idée à creuser, tu le connais lui et son scepticisme.

- James ! Nous allons encore en parler et y réfléchir. On attendrait bien août mais… Ginny va être beaucoup invitée cet été et ce serait une aubaine pour nous. Je comprends néanmoins Molly, ce doit être terrible. On vous dira s'il y a du changement.

.

Plus tard, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour un debriefing. Hermione sentait qu'Harry réfléchissait à la situation et voulait lui en laisser le temps.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils pourraient nous aider. Etre utiles, non ?

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'entendre parler de lui ?

- Harry…

- Ecoute je me suis montré nul. Je veux que tu puisses m'en parler. Que tu puisses me parler de tout. Je ne veux pas qu'un sujet puisse être tabou entre nous, ok ?

- Ok.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi ?

- Ca fait toujours bizarre parce que même si je sais qu'ils parlent de lui, ce n'est pas celui que je connais. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois que je comprends.

- Ca fait toujours un peu mal aussi.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Nos sentiments sont faussés. Si la sphère n'avait pas été cassée, on serait ensemble. Parce que les personnes qui partagent le lien qu'on a, voient leurs sentiments poussés à l'extrême. Soit elles partagent un amour passionné, soit elles se haïssent. Et du coup, je sais que je suis censée l'aimer et j'ai l'impression qu'il est possible que je l'aime. Mais je n'arrête pas de me demander si je ne l'aime pas pour de mauvaises raisons ? Ou si je l'aime juste parce que je suis au courant de l'existence de la sphère ? Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime.

- Tu crois qu'il y a vraiment des raisons d'aimer ? C'est peut-être ça l'amour, aimer sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Peut-être.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Non. Ca te dérangerait ?

- Non. Peut-être. Pas dans le sens que j'aurais voulu que tu m'embrasses moi, hein. Papa pense que je suis jaloux.

- Tu l'es ?

- Un peu. Je crois. Ca m'énerve de t'imaginer avec lui… est-ce parce que c'est un Mangemort ? Un autre garçon à qui tu te confiais ?

- Je ne me confiais pas à lui, enfin pas comme à toi.

- Mais vous parliez de quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je sais plus… Parfois on ne parlait pas. On avait juste besoin d'être ensemble. Tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais, dans le fond… c'est son éducation qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Comment il a réagi… quand tu lui as dis que tu ne voulais plus le voir ?

- Il s'est mis en colère, il ne s'y attendait pas je crois. J'ai peur, tu sais, de le croiser au cours d'une mission, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de, de lui faire du mal.

Un silence songeur tomba dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Hermione était finalement heureuse d'avoir pu se confier à son ami, elle n'aurait pas pensé que ça la libérerait d'un poids de pouvoir lui parler de lui sans problème, sans… tabou comme il l'avait dit. Elle se retourna sur le lit pour le regarder, il avait les yeux rivés au plafond, sûrement pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire ou de l'impact qu'aurait l'arrivée des deux derniers Weasley dans l'Ordre.

.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de l'intégration des Weasley. Cet après midi là, Hermione enseignait la pratique des sorts informulés à deux élèves qui allaient rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard. L'un était consciencieux et écoutait religieusement ce qu'elle disait alors que l'autre était une gamine capricieuse qui n'en avait que faire de ce qu'Hermione racontait. Harry, lui aussi enseignait. Il s'occupait des enfants de deux Hauts Membres de l'Ordre. A la fin de l'après-midi, il rejoignit Hermione qui sommeillait sur un des tapis de la salle d'entraînement, et ils se mirent à papoter. C'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour entrer dans la salle, suivit de deux jeunes roux.

- Salut, je vous présente Ron et Ginny Weasley. Voici Harry et Hermione.

Lily leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Hermione en profita pour les détailler. Le garçon avait donc leur âge, il était assez grand, roux avec des yeux bleus, l'air nonchalant. Son visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur et il n'avait pas l'air vraiment sérieux. Sa sœur, plus petite mais tout aussi rousse, les yeux marron avec un air malicieux. Sûre d'elle, elle dégageait une certaine chaleur, à l'image de sa mère.

- Je dois redescendre, je vous laisse entre jeunes !

Lily ressortit , laissant les quatre jeunes, dans un silence surpris. Hermione fut la première à se reprendre et se leva pour aller saluer les deux Weasley.

- Salut, entrez, on venait de finir de s'entraîner.

Ils se saluèrent tous et le silence retomba, un peu gêné.

- Alors ? Fit Hermione, curieuse et un peu mal à l'aise. Vous avez été accepté.

- Oui, fit Ginny avec un grand sourire, Lily est en train de consoler ma mère, elle a du mal à comprendre notre choix.

- Elle s'y fera bien, fit Ron, elle sait, au fond, que c'est un avantage pour nous, pour l'Ordre. Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On entraînait des plus jeunes – mais asseyez-vous – à certains types de magies, certains sorts… on vient juste d'entrer dans l'Ordre nous aussi.

- C'est ce que Mme Potter nous a dit. Ils nous ont dit que vous aviez travaillé certaines magies ? Magie sans baguette ? On n'a pas le droit nous, fit Ginny. Enfin le Seigneur des ténèbres…

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Interrompit Harry d'un ton cassant, entrant dans la conversation.

Etonnée, Hermione se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme ça ? Ginny rougit un peu mais ses yeux flamboyèrent de colère.

- On est obligé de l'appeler comme ça, expliqua Ron, à Poudlard. Les premiers temps on ne le disait pas, sauf qu'après deux-trois Doloris tu retiens la leçon. Et ils ne nous apprennent pas ces types de Magie. Histoire qu'on ne puisse pas trop se défendre et qu'ils puissent nous mettre une raclée assez facilement.

- Ouais, Blaise commence à apprendre. Les Serpentards ont eu des cours particuliers sur ces méthodes.

- Il te dit beaucoup de choses ? Questionna Hermione, curieuse.

- Pas tout, mais oui des choses filtrent et parfois ils ne font plus attention au fait que je sois là et que mes parents sont dans l'Ordre. Du coup, ils disent des choses, je les note dans un carnet. Je l'ai donné à l'Ordre.

Hermione leur posa quelques questions de plus, ils y répondirent avec plaisir, sachant qu'il ne fallait rien cacher. Ils leur expliquèrent les relations qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer entre les fils et filles de Mangemorts et eux, les nombreuses soirées auxquels ils étaient invités, les quelques révélations qu'ils avaient appris grâce à ça.

- Après, il ne faut pas croire qu'ils nous font 100% confiance. Ils se méfient de nous et de nos autres relations. C'est pour ça qu'on a pris nos distances avec Neville, on ne voulait pas mais cela semblait inévitable. J'ai cherché un travail. il faut qu'ils croient que je suis intégré dans leurs vies. Que j'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents, ma famille. Pour qu'ils continuent à me faire confiance.

Hermione écoutait, attentive, tentant de tout retenir. Elle jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à Harry qui semblait ne même pas écouter, l'air neutre, ne disant rien. Quand les Weasley partirent, elle se tourna vers lui, l'air fâché.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu leur as à peine adressé la parole et quand tu l'as fait, c'était pour les agresser.

- Je ne leur fais pas confiance, décréta Harry en se levant, c'est bien toi qui m'as dis de me faire mes propres opinons et bien voilà. Ils ont l'air trop proche de Zabini, Malefoy et leur clique, tu trouves pas ça suspect ?

- C'était leur but. Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu tromper l'Ordre ?

- Ca s'est déjà produit.

- Oui mais c'était une adulte entraînée pour ce sont de jeunes adultes.

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu tromper des Mangemorts ?

- Ce sont leurs enfants qu'ils trompent, c'est ça la différence. On doit leur accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas obligé de leur faire confiance.

- Non, bien sûr. Suis ton instinct.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce sous le regard d'Hermione, un peu surprise du ton de son ami. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme ça mais comme il avait dit et elle le lui avait déjà dit avant cela, ils étaient dans l'Ordre maintenant, tout avait changé, ils devaient avoir des avis, prendre des décisions et ils ne seraient pas toujours d'accord.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque de l'école de l'Ordre, Ron Weasley entra.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, entre, comment vas-tu ?

Ron s'approcha en souriant. Hermione l'avait croisé plusieurs fois au Square et au village, signe qu'il prenait doucement ses marques dans l'Ordre mais ils n'avaient jamais pu parlé réellement.

- Bien et toi ? On ne te voit jamais seule !

- Je vais bien. C'est vrai que c'est rare. Mais Harry est parti en mission avec son père. D'où ma solitude actuelle.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

- Oh, rien de bien passionnant, on va déplacer un village, alors j'organise ce que je vais devoir faire. Je m'occuperais des enfants pendant ce temps et la dernière fois, ça s'est mal passé. Des Mangemorts sont arrivés

- Oh. D'accord. _Sortilège sans baguettes_ ? C'est intéressant ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un livre posé à côté d'elle.

- Oui, très. J'y arrive plutôt bien maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me perfectionner. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- Sirius Black m'a conseillé de lire quelques livres et de voir s'il y a un sujet que je voudrais apprendre. Donc me voilà ! Tu me conseilles quoi ?

- Tu hésites entre plusieurs choix ?

- Oui… légilimancie, magie sans baguette et animagus.

- Hum… nous y avons pensé aussi à devenir des animagus. Harry a toujours envie et va sûrement le faire mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas, je pense pas que ça m'apportera quelque chose, et ça prend beaucoup de temps pour un résultat minime. Enfin ça ne m'attire pas… La légilimancie ? Tu fais de l'occlumancie ?

- Oui, l'été où on a décidé, Ginny et moi, de devenir proches des Serpentards, on s'y est entraîné. Je me débrouille mais j'aimerais bien approfondir ce sujet.

- Oui, je pense aussi que c'est important, mais si tu as déjà les bases, c'est bien. Je te conseille d'aller voir Andrew Grown. Il a une trentaine d'années et maîtrise vraiment ces deux domaines, il donne des cours de temps en temps. Le prochain est mardi et je comptais y aller. Allons-y ensemble.

- Ca marche ! Me reste plus que la magie sans baguette, ça me semble impossible.

- Je sais, je me disais la même chose quand Lily m'en a parlé, expliqua Hermione. Finalement, quand on est enfant, et bien, nous en faisons inconsciemment. Je te prête le livre si tu veux, il est bien pour commencer et si tu veux, je t'aiderais, je me débrouille pas trop mal et les adultes ne sont pas toujours dispo pour nous aider. En septembre, tu pourras toujours prendre des cours à l'école sur certaines de ces matières.

- C'est difficile ?

- Un peu parce qu'au début, on se sent trop attaché à sa baguette mais finalement la baguette n'est que le conduit de notre magie et si on se concentre suffisamment, on y arrive sans. Puis au final, ça devient naturel. J'en suis pas encore là mais je progresse.

- Tu me montres ? Ou tu es vraiment occupé ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant en jetant un regard sur ses parchemins barbouillés. Elle avait déjà bien travaillé, se dit-elle et elle voulait connaître Ron, sa vie d'étudiant à Poudlard et sa vie d'agent double. - D'accord, suis-moi, on va monter.

Elle rangea ses affaires et Ron, docile, la suivit dans les étages.

- Ce n'est pas dérangeant de vivre dans une maison où il y a tant de passages ?

- On s'y fait. Et personne ne monte jamais dans les étages, c'est vraiment chez nous ici. Nous avons notre salle d'entraînement en plus. Entrons.

Hermione, habillée en Moldue, enleva son gilet et resta en t-shirt, puis s'assit. Ron suivit son exemple et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Au début, il faut vraiment se concentrer sur ce que tu fais et ressens quand tu utilises ta magie avec ta baguette, commença-t-elle, fais un sort simple et concentre-toi.

Hermione s'efforça pendant deux heures de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle savait. Rien ne se produisit. Quand elle lui proposa d'arrêter, il semblait dépité.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ron, je ne m'attendais s à ce que tu y arrives du premier coup J'y suis arrivée au bout de deux jours et Harry m'avait provoqué. Et on travaillait sur la théorie depuis une semaine. Lis le livre, ça t'aidera déjà.

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis crevé ! Se plaignit-il en s'allongeant. Dis donc il est joli ce bracelet.

- Merci.

- Un petit ami ?

- Non. Un ami. Allons manger quelque chose. Ta mère laisse toujours des cookies sur la table.

Ron se leva d'un bond, affamé, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Ron était vraiment drôle et la faisait beaucoup rire. Les jours suivants, ils les passèrent ensemble à travailler à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle d'entraînement.

.

- Alors ton nouveau travail ?

Hermione avait posé cette question alors qu'elle et Ron étaient installés dans la cuisine devant une assiette de cookies. Ils venaient de travailler sur les sortilèges sans baguettes et Ron, après une semaine de cours intensif venait de produire ses premiers sorts. Il était ravi mais exténué par l'effort. Manger était un réel réconfort, Hermione l'avait bien compris. Durant cette semaine, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Harry était toujours en mission et revenait le lendemain, Neville et Padma étaient sur un autre projet et Ginny naviguait entre ses journées avec son "petit ami" Zabini et des cours dans l'Ordre. Aussi, Ron et Hermione passaient leur journée ensemble à travailler. Ils allaient au cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie, et ils apprenaient la magie sans baguette. Ron avait aidé au déménagement du village qui s'était passé sans difficultés. Depuis deux jours, Ron avait commencé un boulot à mi-temps au ministère, au service des sports où il était l'assistant de la personne chargée d'organiser les différentes rencontres des différentes ligues de Quidditch.

- Très bien, les collègues sont plutôt sympa, il n'y aucun Mangemort dans le service où je travaille, c'est assez rassurant. Même si je suis sous-payé, j'aime bien ce boulot, et puis ça me permet de rencontrer des entraîneurs et des dirigeants d'équipes. J'ai toujours été passionné de Quidditch du coup, même si je ne suis pas sur le terrain. J'étais Gardien à Poudlard et je n'étais pas très bon.

- Neville m'a dit que tu te débrouillais bien pourtant, intervint Hermione, le faisant rougir.

- Tu n'es pas très portée sur le Quidditch, je crois ? Demanda Ron en grimaçant.

- Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai aucune prédisposition pour le vol !

- Il faut bien que tu aies des faiblesses ! Plaisanta-t-il ce qui les fit bien rire.

- Je n'en ai pas qu'une, je t'assure, je les cache, c'est tout ! Et tu n'as pas revu vos amis de Poudlard ?

Ron rit de sa formulation, provoquant une grimace d'excuse. Elle avait hésité à poser sa question, elle se faisait du mal à penser à Dray, elle le savait bien mais il lui manquait terriblement et la douleur physique augmentait de plus en plus. Quand cela allait-il cesser ? Elle ne le savait pas, néanmoins, elle allait apprendre et sa question était toute légitime.

- Si, une ou deux fois, je les revois ce week-end.

Hermione allait poser une autre question mais Padma entra, voulant lui poser une question sur point précis qu'elle maîtrisait bien. Ron les laissa entre elles. Il avait bien compris que les autres l'évitaient et s'il en était blessé, il ne le montrait pas.

**.**

**Voilà ! Le retour des Weasley, j'espère que cela vous plait ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif !**

**Je sais pas si vous lisez **_**Midnight Dialogue**_** mais un nouveau chapitre a été mis ! **

**Bonne semaine à tous, moi je pars deux-trois jours en vacances, espérons le beau temps !**

**Bises !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! **

**Et oui, c'est moi, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Comme je vous l'ai dis, ma beta a eu des soucis d'ordinateur. Puisque c'était les vacances, j'ai attendu mais je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Du coup je vous poste quand même le chapitre 11 et quand elle sera revenue, je mettrais sa correction, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes ! **

**Je n'en dis pas plus, je pense – et j'espère ! – que vous êtes pressées de lire la suite. **

**Remerciements**

**Clina : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et oui l'entrée des Weasley fait qq remous ! pour l'avis d'Harry là-dessus, je t'avoue de suite que je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma relation Hermione-Ron, j'avais envie qu'elle soit belle lol ! Pour le mail, je t'avais donné le mien dans la review précédente… sinon inscris toi à FF lol pourquoi tu le fais pas d'ailleurs ? c'est tellement pratique ! bises !**

**cecile : merci beaucoup ! contente que tu aimes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Edit : corrigé par loubett !**

**Chapitre 11**

La chaleur était étouffante. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de soleil et de ciel bleu, regrettait presque le ciel maussade des semaines précédentes. Surtout que ce beau temps et cette chaleur signifiaient que la puissance de Voldemort augmentait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce beau temps signifiait aussi que les populations Moldue et Sorcière étaient de plus en plus passives et que Voldemort ne semblait plus ressentir le besoin de les harceler avec l'aide de ses Détraqueurs. L'été était passé et rien n'avait changé. L'Ordre progressait, c'était certain mais les Mangemorts également. Ils semblaient toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus puissants. Les moldus ne pouvaient rien faire les sorciers ne voulaient plus se battre. Hermione qui sentait sa colère bouillonnante l'aurait bien laissée éclater si elle n'avait pas été aussi déprimée. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Dray. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle crevait d'envie d'aller le voir, deux mois qu'il lui manquait. Son anniversaire approchait et elle ne cessait de se remémorer leurs instants de l'année dernière. Malgré sa peur et sa culpabilité, elle avait passé de bons moments, elle l'aimait et il lui manquait. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça. Elle ne le partageait avec personne, pas même Lily qui comprenait pourtant toujours tout, pas même à Harry qui était son meilleur ami. Ses sentiments étaient trop forts, trop sombres pour les partager. Elle aurait fait beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir le revoir, le retrouver. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour qu'ils soient ensemble était de le rejoindre aux côtés de Voldemort, et ça, ce n'était pas du tout envisageable. Son destin était de combattre Voldemort, non d'être je ne sais quoi pour Drago Malefoy, même si pour elle, il était Dray.

Néanmoins, elle ne se lamentait pas, elle ne restait pas comme d'autres fois, amorphes sur son lit. Elle bougeait. Elle avait pris en charge deux groupes, des jeunes de 10 ans pour leur apprendre à maîtriser leur magie et de simples notions, et des jeunes de 14 ans à qui elle enseignait la magie sans baguettes. En plus d'avoir un certain potentiel pour l'enseignement, elle devait l'avouer, elle était également devenue l'une des meilleures dans ce domaine, n'ayant presque plus besoin de baguette. Bien sûr, elle préférait l'avoir avec elle, surtout que ne pas l'avoir représentait une perte d'énergie importante. Elle partait aussi en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre, infiltrant des réseaux qui se servaient de la puissance de Voldemort pour profiter allègrement des moldus ou sorciers sans défenses.

Harry, lui, était plus dans l'action, il partait souvent en mission. Au début ce n'était que de l'observation. Puis, il se mit à participer à des missions de plus en plus risquées. Il semblait particulièrement doué pour les combats. Il intégra d'ailleurs le groupe des "Harceleurs". Comme son nom l'indiquait, ce groupe harcelait en permanence les troupes de Voldemort. Ils avaient pour mission de faire tout ce qui était possible pour les épuiser. Hermione l'accompagnait quand elle le pouvait. Elle aussi voulait se battre mais il lui semblait utile d'enseigner à la prochaine génération, à ceux qui allaient les rejoindre dans peu de temps si la guerre continuait. Beaucoup de professeurs étaient morts ou préféraient partir en mission, aussi, il fallait des jeunes pour les remplacer, ce qu'Hermione faisait avec plaisir.

Ron continuait son rôle d'agent double. Il travaillait toujours au ministère où il était en contact avec pas mal de personnes du monde du Quidditch, ce qui le réjouissait, tout en se fondant dans le paysage. Il récoltait donc de nombreuses informations pour le compte de l'Ordre que ce soit au travail ou lors de ses soirées avec Malefoy ou encore Zabini qu'il voyait toujours. Le mois de septembre avait été tendu. L'Ordre et Ron s'étaient demandé s'il serait toujours invité. Mais il avait bien travaillé puisqu'il voyait souvent Malefoy. Ron faisait quelques missions également il aurait voulu en faire plus mais il ne pouvait s'absenter souvent ni revenir avec des blessures étranges. Cela le frustrait énormément.

Tous les trois s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Harry et lui parlaient pendant des heures de Quidditch, ce qui laissait le temps à Hermione de lire et de ne plus s'obliger à commenter les matchs avec Harry. Il avait complètement oublié ses doutes du début et tous les trois formaient un bon trio. Ils établissaient également de nombreuses stratégies, se soutenant souvent lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Ils accueillaient régulièrement Neville qui s'était spécialisé en botanique et potions (1) et Padma qui, comme Hermione, avait choisi l'enseignement et qui, Hermione le savait, craquait totalement pour Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air insensible au charme de la brune mais il n'en disait rien à Hermione. Ils étaient rejoints parfois pour de grands entraînements par des jeunes de leur âge mais n'étaient pas si proches qu'eux. Bien sûr, Ginny Weasley les rejoignait pendant les vacances. Hermione aimait beaucoup son côté passionné et chaleureux et elles s'entendaient très bien. Ginny continuait son rôle à merveille, ayant même des droits de sortie à Poudlard pour voir Blaise Zabini. Harry, par contre, ne parlait jamais à Ginny ou rarement. Il gardait toujours ses distances, n'étant pas prêt à lui faire confiance. Hermione le comprenait un peu. Elle aussi avait été surprise d'apprendre que la relation entre Ginny et Zabini était aussi sexuelle. Mais Ginny et elle avaient eu une longue conversation sur ça, Ginny s'était vraiment ouverte, heureuse de trouver une amie à qui elle pouvait tout dire. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de sauter le pas avec Zabini, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui seulement pour l'Ordre, elle se l'était dit dès le départ et même si elle détestait les pensées de Zabini et son allégeance à Voldemort, elle avait découvert un garçon simple, drôle et séduisant. Elle ne l'aimait pas, des sentiments étaient toutefois présents en elle et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé.

Les jours, les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Des morts, il y en avait. Parfois des amis. C'était toujours douloureux. Il y avait aussi des victoires comme ces Mangemorts capturés vers Noël et qui avaient livré quelques informations essentielles qui les avaient grandement aidés.

Harry s'était d'ailleurs fortement disputé avec ses parents à ce sujet, choqué et furieux d'apprendre que l'Ordre torturait des Mangemorts, comme eux le feraient avec les membres de l'Ordre. C'était en total contraire avec ses valeurs les valeurs de ses parents. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Il avait même fait pleurer Lily et n'avait plus parlé ni à James, ni à Sirius pendant plus d'une semaine, refusant même une mission. Ron n'avait pas été surpris et était plutôt pour. Hermione ne s'en était pas mêlée, partagée par ce qu'ils avaient appris. De prime abord, elle avait été aussi surprise et furieuse qu'Harry. Puis, face aux arguments des adultes, elle avait douté. Comment faire face à des Mangemorts qui les auraient tués, eux, à leur place. Ils avaient promis qu'il y avait des limites à la torture, Harry n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Elle doutait toujours, Harry le savait bien et tentait toujours de la convaincre. Mais quand elle pensait à ses amis disparus, à ses amis qui avaient sûrement été torturés, à ses parents assassinés et à sa jeunesse gâchée par la guerre, son envie de vengeance était telle qu'elle aurait pu faire des choses qu'elle regretterait après.

Elle pensait sans cesse à Dray. La douleur avait culminé pour se mettre à s'atténuer. Son état de manque était en train de disparaître. Il lui manquait toujours, elle ne serait jamais vraiment guérie, Lily le lui avait dit mais elle allait mieux. Parfois, elle s'en voulait de ne plus ressentir cette douleur, c'était comme trahir ses sentiments toujours présents, comme le trahir lui. Elle avait pourtant de ses nouvelles, par Ron sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle attendait qu'il parle de lui, par l'Ordre quand il était dans une des missions. Lorsqu'elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il était devenu Mangemort, cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'il ne se fasse pas marquer, qu'il la rejoigne. Peut-être aurait-elle du lui demander plus clairement, le jour où elle avait décidé de ne plus le voir ? Elle vérifiait souvent son petit bout de parchemin, au cas où il lui laisserait un mot mais il ne le fit jamais. Elle non plus. Elle se demandait souvent s'il faisait de même, s'il pensait encore à elle. Elle appréhendait le jour où Ron lui apprendrait qu'il avait une petite amie, où la Gazette du Sorcier, totalement sous l'emprise de Voldemort, annoncerait le mariage de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour d'autres enfants de Mangemorts. Ron ne comprenait pas son comportement parfois lunatiques, parfois rieuse, parfois triste. Il lui avait demandé une fois si elle voyait quelqu'un, elle avait dit « non ». Elle lui avait menti en disant qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Elle aurait aimé lui dire mais elle avait peur de le mettre en danger ou de mettre en danger l'Ordre. Ou peut-être de se mettre, elle, en danger.

.

L'été était arrivé, cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu Dray. Avec chance, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé lors d'une confrontation. Ginny venait souvent les voir au Square, prenant une pause avant de prendre un métier, comme Ron l'avait fait l'année d'avant. Elle comptait entrer dans une équipe internationale de Quidditch, ce qui lui permettrait de voyager, de rencontrer d'autres sorciers d'autres pays pour les ramener à leur cause, de partir en mission et de toujours voir Zabini même si moins souvent.

Ce jour-là, Hermione revenait d'une mission longue et difficile qui s'était soldée par une confrontation inattendue avec des Mangemorts. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été blessés dont Hermione – légèrement, elle serait guérie vite grâce aux potions – et Sirius, plus grièvement. Il avait été transporté à l'hôpital de l'Ordre tandis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle après avoir attendu l'arrivée de James. Il lui avait lancé un regard torturé, ayant peur pour son meilleur ami, l'avait serré fort contre lui et l'avait dit de filer pour se reposer. Ses relations avec les deux hommes avaient beaucoup changé. James restait sa figure paternelle, bien sûr, avec des regards pleins de tendresses mais ils la considéraient maintenant comme une adulte qui leur apportait beaucoup de choses au sein de l'Ordre, comme un membre à part entière.

Exténuée, elle prenait quand même le temps de ranger ses affaires quand elle entendit des cris puis une porte claquer. Elle s'approcha de la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte et vit une tornade rousse sortir de la chambre d'Harry et descendre les escaliers. Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée de voir Ginny sortir de la chambre de son ami si tôt le matin. Elle n'était pourtant partie que depuis deux semaines ! Comment ces deux là s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation ? La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Hermione rejoignit son sac, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'espionner.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit tandis qu'il fonçait vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle grimaça de douleur quand il la serra contre lui, ses côtes encore meurtries lui faisant mal.

- Tu es rentrée quand ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Ca va pas ? fit-il.

- A l'instant. Ca s'est bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dans une embuscade. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été blessés. Ron va bien, il allait travailler ce matin mais pour Sirius, c'est plus grave. Enfin t'inquiètes pas, quand je l'ai laissé à l'hôpital, ton père était arrivé, il allait mieux, ce sera juste un peu long. Moi, juste quelques côtes, avec les potions ça va aller vite.

Tout au long de sa réponse, Harry avait pâlit. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hermione, l'air déprimé.

- Et toi ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie. J'ai couché avec Ginny.

Surprise même si elle s'y attendait, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- En quoi c'est une connerie ?

- En quoi ? Padma !

En effet, Padma et Harry sortaient depuis quelques semaines ensemble, avant l'été et le retour de Ginny. Si Hermione en avait été contente, elle était maintenant moins sûre que ce soit une bonne décision.

- Je suis horrible ! Je suis amoureux de Padma tu sais, vraiment, mais Ginny… Je comprends pas et… c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, je te le jure.

- Harry, tu n'as rien à me jurer, je ne vais pas te juger. Si tu me racontais ? Je veux dire, comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Alors que… tu ne l'apprécies pas trop.

- Je sais, je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime pas ses actes, ses valeurs… je comprends pas pourquoi je suis attiré par elle… je lui apprenais un sort difficile depuis quelques jours… et hier soir, on a fini tard, elle part dans quelques jours chez Zabini et… elle voulait le connaître et voilà.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, dépité. Hermione s'approcha de lui pour lui entourer les épaules de son bras.

- Ecoute, tu devrais faire le point sur tes sentiments à la fois pour Padma et pour Ginny.

- Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Ginny ! Cracha-t-il en se levant.

- Je pense que si Harry, tu l'as toujours agressé, ça cache peut être quelque chose ?

- C'est seulement physique avec elle, Hermione. C'est…

Quelqu'un frappa et Harry s'arrêta sec avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était sa mère.

- Oh je voulais prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, le petit dèj' est servi, Ginny est là, elle est arrivée tôt pour te voir. Tu descends avec nous ?

Hermione acquiesça et les suivit dans l'escalier. Lily avait du croiser Ginny et celle-ci avait inventé un mensonge. Elle la découvrit dans la cuisine, installée devant sa tasse de thé, l'air complètement défait. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant. Elle avait les yeux rougis et la peau blanche. En les voyant, elle essaya de se contenir et de prendre un visage plus chaleureux. Hermione entra dans son jeu tandis qu'Harry l'ignorait royalement. Hermione était un peu déçue du comportement d'Harry. Déjà de tromper son amie n'était pas top, mais maintenant ignorer Ginny était horrible. Néanmoins, comme promis, elle ne le jugeait pas, il semblait y avoir des sentiments ambigus là-dessous et elle voulait êtres son soutien.

Après le petit déjeuner, Ginny fila et Hermione monta se coucher, épuisée par sa mission et par son manque de sommeil. Ce fut pourtant d'un sommeil agité qu'elle dormit, rêvant de batailles, de Dray, se réveillant en sueur d'un cauchemar terrifiant. Cela faisait longtemps quelle n'avait pas rêvé de lui, elle y pensait souvent, bien sûr mais faisait tout pour le garder loin de ses pensées. Toujours fatiguée, elle se leva néanmoins pour prendre une douche et descendit dans la cuisine. Molly Weasley était en train de faire la cuisine tout en parlant avec sa belle-fille, Fleur, de l'enfant à naître.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle pour attirer l'attention des deux femmes.

Elles la saluèrent, la pressant de donner de ses nouvelles. Hermione ne se fit pas prier avant de demander des nouvelles des blessés.

- Stephan n'a pas survécu, annonça Fleur d'un ton bas.

Hermione s'assit, choquée. Elle avait vu qu'il était grièvement blessé mais elle était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait grâce aux soins.

- Sirius va mieux, continua Molly, Ron a envoyé un message pour dire qu'il était arrivé sans problèmes et demander des nouvelles, je n'ai pas répondu, il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque.

Hermione hocha la tête automatique, refoulant les larmes. Stephan était un ami, il n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle. Celui lui brisait le cœur. Ron devait être sur les charbons ardents. Dès que l'attaque avait commencé, Sirius lui avait donné l'ordre de transplaner pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il soit reconnu. Il avait voulu rester mais Hermione qui était derrière le groupe avec lui l'avait forcé à s'en aller.

- Harry est là ?

- Oui, Neville et Padma sont là également. Et la petite Lovegood.

- Ok, merci. A plus tard.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit ses amis dans la bibliothèque. Ils devaient être au courant pour Stephan parce qu'Harry vint la prendre dans ses bras où elle finit par éclater en sanglot. Il essaya de la rassurer, de la consoler et elle finit par essuyer ses larmes, s'excusant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, déclara Neville. Ca arrive à tous de craquer. Et… c'est terrible.

- Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On faisait semblant de travailler, avoua Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. Viens t'asseoir.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler avant que Neville et Luna partent se préparer pour une mission et Harry à son cours d'animagus.

- J'y arrive presque, ce soir, je reviens en « ? »

Hermione rit un peu, contente de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Padma s'approcha alors d'elle, l'air soucieux.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ca va aller... et toi ?

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, surtout pas après ça mais… c'est à propos d'Harry, je le trouve bizarre en ce moment.

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Il doit s'inquiéter pour Sirius.

- Bien sûr… mais même avant ça… depuis quelques jours, je le sens loin de moi, je me sens idiote, on est en guerre et je me préoccupe de si peu.

- Ce n'est pas rien.

- Je l'aime, avoua Padma. J'ai peur qu'il... qu'il ne m'aime jamais comme il t'aime, toi. Voilà, je l'ai dit, je suis nulle.

- Tu n'es pas nulle, Harry et moi, c'est spécial mais ce n'est que de l'amitié, un lien fraternel même, tu vois ? Alors il ne t'aimera pas comme il m'aime moi parce que ce n'est pas le même amour mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas.

- Je sais… mais parfois c'est dur, tu sais… je ne le cerne pas.

- Ca viendra, assura Hermione.

Padma sembla rassurée et Hermione se plongea dans son livre . Toutefois, elle ne put se concentrer. Oui, c'était un peu idiot de penser aux histoires de cœurs en pleine guerre. Il y a peu, Harry et elle se demandaient comment ils pourraient tomber amoureux. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas choisir entre deux filles dont il semblait épris et elle avait toujours le cœur brisé d'avoir repoussé Dray. Au moins, elle était sûre de ses sentiments alors qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à s'en démêler.

.

La vie reprit son cours, il le fallait bien. Un jour qu'elle venait de finir de donner un cours, elle fut rejointe par Ginny qui l'attendait visiblement.

- On va se promener ? Proposa la rousse.

Hermione la suivit donc pour faire un tour en forêt. Ginny mit du temps à se lancer, Hermione en profita pour se détendre. Elle n'avait que 18 ans et il était parfois dur de se faire écouter par des gamins de 15 ans, il n'avait pas tant de différence et ils en profitaient. Cela lui faisait du bien de se promener, de se détendre un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amies fille, se contentant d'Harry mais il était bien agréable de parler avec une fille. C'était différent.

- Bon, commença Ginny, arrête moi dès que ça te gêne, je sais qu'Harry est ton meilleur ami, qu'il y a un lien très fort entre vous, un lien presque fraternel et je ne veux pas… outrepasser sur votre relation mais tu es aussi mon amie et… j'a besoin de tes conseils ou je ne sais pas, que tu m'écoutes. Je ne peux pas dire ça à mon frère et avec Neville, ce n'est plus comme avant et c'est un garçon. Et Luna… et bien j'adore Luna mais elle n'est pas toujours très… censée. Toi tu l'es et tu es aussi amie avec Harry alors arrête-moi quand tu veux, je me vexerais pas, ok ? Bon et bien déjà c'est un abruti ! S'énerva-t-elle, faisant sursauter Hermione. Je ne le comprends pas et je ne comprends pas sa colère contre moi, je sais qu'il désapprouve ma relation avec Blaise, je comprends, vraiment il ne saisit pas bien la limite entre mon boulot pour l'Ordre et ce que je peux ressentir pour Blaise, mais pourquoi il me méprise autant ? Pourquoi il couche avec moi ? Pourquoi je couche avec un mec qui me méprise, remarque normale, je me reconnais plus Hermione, je sais que tu ne me connaissais pas avant mais là… être comme ça, Je veux me battre contre ce crétin de Mage Noir, je ne cautionne pas ce que fait Blaise même si je ressens quelque chose pour lui et toutes ces émotions qu'il fait naître en moi, celles qu'Harry fait naître en moi, je suis perdue ! Je sais pas quoi faire.

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et faisait désormais face à Hermione qui restait stupéfaite par le monologue de son amie. Elle prit quelques temps avant pour faire le point et lui répondre.

- Ecoute, je ne connais pas grand-chose aux relations amoureuses et je ne connais Harry qu'en tant qu'amie. Je… ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il fait et je peux te dire que lui aussi est perdu entre ses sentiments pour Padma et ses sentiments pour toi, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, vos vies sont tellement compliquées, toi en tant qu'agent double…

- Tu sais, les semaines où tu es partie… on s'est rapproché, il m'agaçait avant de ne pas comprendre ce que je faisais, je sais que ça choque… que je puisse coucher avec Blaise, moi je l'assume totalement. Peu importe. J'ai découvert en Harry quelqu'un de bien, de gentil… je…

- Tu es amoureuse ? Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Je…

Le visage de Ginny pâlit soudain et elle s'assit par terre.

- Je suis pathétique ! D'être tombée amoureuse de lui, d'avoir couché avec lui, ce n'était pas prévu tu sais, on avait bu avec les adultes et ça nous ait monté à la tête mais comment j'ai pu croire que ces deux semaines avaient pu changer quelque chose pour lui ?

Hermione était désolée de la détresse de Ginny et elle ne savait que lui dire pour la soulager. Elle s'assit alors à sa hauteur et la prit danses bras, lui murmurant des banalités, lui promettant que ça allait s'arranger, hésitant elle-même sur la conduite à tenir : laisser Harry se débrouiller ou l'aider à éclaircir ses sentiments pour les deux filles et de choisir.

Oui Neville est sensé être nul en potions mais en fait, c'est Rogue qui l'impressionne. Ici, Neville est moins impressionnable du à la présence de ses parents, à son entrée dans l'Ordre. Et puis j'avais lu, je crois que JKR l'a dit, il a reçu un sort d'oubliettes quand il était jeune pour qu'il oublie ce que ses parents ont subi et ça a donc un peu « abimé » son cerveau et c'est pour ça qu'il a usé de magie très tard. Bref, puisqu'il n'a pas subi tout ça, il est un peu plus actif niveau magie. Sans offense, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Neville !

**Voilà ! **

**Une petite review ? Je m'excuse encore ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, une grande ellipse. Elle ne devait pas être là au début mais finalement, je trouvais que tout s'enchainait trop vite, du coup j'ai eu l'idée de l'ellipse et j'avoue que j'aime bien, on peut raconter plein de choses sans trop le développer !**

**Et puis l'histoire Ginny / Harry… vous en pensez quoi ? Première fois que je m'essaie à un triangle amoureux, j'espère que ce sera pas trop nul ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! Et bonne rentrée !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut ! Voilà, on reprend notre rythme de croisière ! **

**Clina : alors mon mail c'est simple c'est mon pseudo : stephalic, et puis ^^ tout simple ! pour le site, aucune contrainte, tu n'es pas obligé d'écritre, mais ça te permet de mettre des fics en favoris et en alerte (genre à chaque fois que je poste tu as une alerte mail !) Bonne rentrée pour toi (quelle classe ?), je comprends le manque de temps ! contente de te voir aussi après mon absence, j'avais peur de perdre mes followers ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir tout ce que tu aimes, te voir décortiquer tout ça ! Bises !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Edit : corrigé par Loubett ! **

**Chapitre 12**

- Ce que je dis, c'est que tu dois éviter des les faire souffrir.

- Tu crois que je ne souffre pas moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Harry mais justement, tu souffres alors décide-toi.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je me dis, je choisis Padma je pense à Ginny et au fait que quand je suis avec elle, je suis bien, je me sens moi-même, c'est bizarre parce qu'elle fait tellement de choses que je n'accepte pas mais il y a ces petits moments où on est à l'unisson, tu vois ?

- Je vois. Choisis Ginny.

- Oui mais je suis amoureux de Padma, je ne me vois pas ne plus la voir, ne plus être avec elle, elle me comprend d'un rien, c'est formidable. Choisis pour moi toi ! Tu préfères laquelle ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry !

- Pourquoi ? Tu me connais mieux que personne ! Laquelle me correspond le plus ?

- Harry… je ne peux choisir à ta place. Tu es mon ami mais il y a des choses… c'est insensé et tu le sais fort bien. Tu dois te décider toi-même.

- Je sais, soupira Harry. Si ma mère savait ça… j'ai honte tu sais. C'est comme si j'étais quelqu'un autre quand je suis avec elles.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, tu es un petit-ami. C'est différent d'un fils ou d'un ami. En parlant de Lily, tu devrais mieux te comporter avec elle !

- Je ne peux pas

- Tu le peux et tu vas le faire Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les ignorer ou de mal leur parler, au début j'ai compris mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible ! Tu es ignoble, je le dis. Ils souffrent. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec eux, on a bien compris, restez chacun sur vos positons, vos idées, mais ce sont tes parents, tu risques de les perdre à tout instant. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles garder ces souvenirs là si jamais il arrive malheur.

- Tu penses comme eux, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parfois, je suis absolument contre, c'est affreux de faire ça. Et puis parfois… je pense à tous ceux qui souffrent de la guerre, à tous ces morts, ces torturés, et j'ai envie de leur faire la même chose. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

- Etonnant, on m'a appris qu'il y avait toujours le choix de ne pas utiliser la violence, fit Harry d'un ton triste.

- Harry, on est en guerre. Tous les repères que tes parents ont et t'ont appris ont changé. Tout a changé. Je ne crois pas qu'ils fassent cela pour le plaisir, tu sais.

- Je sais bien ! N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus.

- Force toi, j'aurais été eux, je t'aurais secoué depuis bien longtemps.

Harry grimaça ce qui la fit rire mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle le força à sortir, lui jurant de ne plus lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent à ses parents. Fatiguée de sa journée de cours, elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit son tiroir où il y avait les choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus, il était toujours scellé d'un sort. Elle y retrouvait l'album photo de son enfance, celui d'elle et d'Harry. Le parchemin de Drago et son bracelet qu'elle avait enlevé. L'enlever avait été un acte très difficile mais elle ne voulait pas le casser, le perdre ou pire que quelqu'un le reconnaisse dans l'autre camp. Elle le fit glisser entre ses doigts, se rappelant parfaitement l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti quand il le lui avait donné. Des coups retentirent à la porte et elle le rangea précipitamment. Lily entra avec un léger sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Merci Hermione. D'avoir parlé à Harry. On a pu parler et lui expliquer notre point de vue. On n'est pas d'accord mais on a avancé, et c'est grâce à toi.

- C'est normal. Je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça.

- Merci. Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Hermione…

- Ca va Lily, je te le promets.

- Tu vas sans aller. Je n'imagine pas vivre sans James.

- Ca n'a rien à voir Lily. Vous pensez la même chose. Vous vous battez dans le même camp, il est dur d'imaginer le contraire.

- N'empêche, je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse et tu as été incroyablement forte cette année, de pouvoir le quitter et de continuer à te battre. James et moi, on t'admire beaucoup et on est très fier de toi, je tenais à te le dire. Avec toutes nos activités et missions, on n'a plus le temps de se parler. Tu es une adulte maintenait, et j'aurais aimé que tu sois heureuse.

Hermione lui fit un sourire contrit et retint ses larmes. Ses quelques mots la touchaient profondément. Elle savait que si une personne pouvait bien la comprendre, c'était bien Lily puisqu'elle partageait une sphère avec James, comme elle avec Dray. Elle s'était néanmoins empêchée d'en parler pour guérir plus vite. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle sentait un réel besoin d'en discuter. Laissant échapper quelques larmes, elle baissa la tête.

- Il me manque tellement, j'aimerais tant le revoir au moins une fois ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une vox noyée de larmes. Savoir comment il va, ce qu'il fait. Je sais que ça serait encore plus dur mais j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai mal au cœur, littéralement, j'en peux plus, quand cette guerre va-t-elle finir ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas y survive, ce serait si facile de partir maintenant.

- Hermione ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu dois continuer à te battre. Je sais que je ne comprends pas ta souffrance mais penses tes parents, ils ne voudraient pas te voir comme ça, et ni Harry, ni James, moi ou encore Vicky et Sirius ne sommes prêts à te perdre, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas mourir. Et peut-être que…

- Que quoi ? Après la guerre, quand on la gagnera, les Mangemorts seront emprisonnés ou tués, et c'est normal, mais c'est horriblement dur de se dire que j'aime un Mangemort ! J'aime quelqu'un avec qui je ne pourrais jamais vivre déjà parce qu'il sera en prison mais aussi parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec un meurtrier. Et en même temps, je donnerais tellement pour pouvoir être simplement avec lui.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et Lily la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles douces, le cœur meurtrie de voir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille aussi bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'être présente mais elle savait que cela ne suffisait pas.

.

Après cette crise de lames, Hermione s'était reprise, elle ne voulait pas faiblir, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses pensées pendre le dessus. Aussi, ce jour là, Ron, Harry et elle avaient décidé d'allier petite mission d'observation et détente en allant faire le tour de quelques villages au Sud de l'Angleterre où il faisait beau et chaud. Prête, Hermione alla frapper à la chambre d'Harry. Ensemble, ils se rendirent par poudre de Cheminette au Terrier chez les Weasley. C'était la première fois qu'ils y allaient, Ron avait tenu à les faire visiter. Seuls lui et Ginny seraient là. Hermione n'avait pas reparlé des filles à Harry mais elle savait qu'il continuait à voir les deux et elle ne savait que penser. Elle préférait le laisser décider lui-même. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle à manger qui était à l'image de ses propriétaires : chaleureux. Ron les attendait avec le sourire, heureux de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Il les fit visiter rapidement et les emmena dehors pour continuer. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, le soleil brillait. Ils parlaient tous les trois gaiement quand un mouvement dans leur champ de vision les fit se figer.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant les deux silhouettes. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre Ron leur souffler « Malefoy et Zabini » pour les reconnaître. Elle l'avait reconnu de loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffla Harry.

- Si vous partez, ils vont se méfier.

- Hermione. On doit partir ! Insista-t-il.

- Ron a raison, si on part, ils vont comprendre qu'on n'aurait pas du être là, Ginny et Ron auront des ennuis. On… improvise.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Hermione ne bougea pas, coincée entre Harry qu'elle sentait tendue comme jamais et Ron. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Dray. Plus il se rapprochait, plus elle notait tous les changements. Il l'avait également reconnu et, à part son regard fixé sur elle, rien ne lui montrait une quelconque émotion. Son visage s'était durci, il avait mûri. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, cela lui allait bien. Quand ils furent près d'eux, elle baissa le regard, ne voulant pas croiser le sien, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les émotions qu'il faisait toujours naître en elle. Ils auraient été seuls, elle aurait aimé lui sauter au cou, et pourtant, cela n'avait jamais été un point de leur relation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Quand Blaise Zabini parla, elle tourna son attention vers lui. Elle l'avait vu en photo mais cela ne montrait pas le charisme du jeune homme, avec le sourire, décontracté et pourtant on ne pouvait que sentir qu'il était dangereux et pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment.

- Bonjour ! Ron… tu nous présentes ?

- Salut… voici Harry, il travaille avec moi au ministère des Sports pour quelques temps, inventa Ron, et…

Blaise tendit la main vers Harry avec un sourire qui ne cachait pas sa curiosité avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Mia, fit Hermione, ne voulant pas dévoiler son vrai prénom, son amie.

Elle serra également la main du Mangemort. Dray avait suivi le mouvement de son ami, sans parler, il serra la main d'Harry puis la sienne. Sa main trembla un peu et son regard croisa le sien brièvement. Eux qui pouvaient se regarder pendant des heures, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Elle était sûre alors que tout le monde comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait. En croisant son regard pourtant insondable, elle était sûre qu'il ne ferait rien, qu'il ne dirait rien contre elle.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître, continua Blaise, vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard.

- Non, nous venons de Salem. Harry fait un stage de quelques semaines et ensuite nous retournerons chez nous.

- D'accord, tu es dans le Quidditch aussi ?

- Non, du tout, dans l'histoire.

Blaise hocha la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Hermione ne bougea pas, elle savait qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils disaient. Ils étaient venus là sans rien dire pour voir ce que Ron pouvait faire de ses vacances et jours de congés. Le message était clair, pour garder sa couverture, il fallait jouer fin.

- Passionnant.

Il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, sûrement pour une autre question quand Ginny les héla et courut vers eux. Elle leur jeta un œil hésitant avant d'embrasser Blaise. Elle était un peu rouge et, presque essoufflée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On ne se retrouvait pas chez Pansy ? J'allais bientôt partir.

- On a voulu vous faire une surprise, susurra Blaise en l'enlaçant.

Hermione sentit Harry se tendre un peu plus et elle espéra qu'il se calme et ne fasse rien. Elle jeta un rapide regard à Dray, il avait toujours ses yeux sur elle. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus et elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Harry dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il déclara :

- Nous passions juste pour prendre Ron, il doit nous faire visiter Londres et H… Mia a préparé un emploi du temps très serré.

- C'est que j'ai envie de tout voir ! Badina-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Restez un peu, que vous nous parliez de Salem ! Proposa Blaise en souriant également.

Le ton était chaleureux mais le regard toujours dangereux.

- Bien sur, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure, sinon on sera en retard ! Fit Hermione en se tournant vers la maison.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement, Hermione sentit Ron ralentir pour rejoindre Dray et Ginny parler avec Blaise. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Harry et elle put lire sur ses lèvres une question : « ca va ? ». Elle cligna des paupières pour lui assurer et lui montra l'horizon, comme si elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle essayait de paraître naturelle parce qu'elle sentait le regard de Dray sur elle. Dans le salon, Ginny les fit s'asseoir pendant qu'elle allait chercher à boire. Ron s'affala sur un fauteuil, Blaise sur un des canapés où Ginny la rejoignit rapidement. Il restait qu'un canapé. Harry la força à s'asseoir dans un coin. Le message était clair, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à côté de Dray. Elle le regarda une seconde pour voir son visage se durcir un peu plus en voyant le geste d'Harry.

- Alors, Salem ? Reprit Blaise.

- Oui.

- Que pensez-vous de l'Angleterre ?

- Assez pluvieux, heureusement que nous sommes venus en été !

Blaise leur posa de nombreuses questions sur leur école, leur pays. Hermione y répondait sans hésiter, avec le sourire. Ensuite, la conversation dévia sur le Quidditch et c'est Harry qui prit la parole. Pourtant à l'intérieur d'elle, elle avait peur, elle devait bien l'admettre. Ce Zabini la mettait fortement mal à l'aise. Il avait un regard froid, calculateur. Ses questions étaient faites pour les piéger. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris des choses sur les écoles des autres pays ! Pourtant, dès qu'il se tournait vers Ginny, son visage se métamorphosait, son regard se faisait plus doux, son sourire plus tendre. C'était impressionnant.

Elle continuait de faire semblant d'écouter au cas où la conversation reviendrait sur elle mais Blaise, Ron et Harry parlaient toujours de Quidditch. Hermione était tendue comme jamais, elle avait l'impression que cela pouvait éclater à tout moment. Elle se demandait si les autres sentaient la tension qui passait entre eux, la tension qu'elle ressentait au sein de son ventre. Elle regarda Harry. Il avait un visage neutre mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour voir qu'il était tendu, sa veine battait sur sa joue. Avancé, Harry la laissa voir Dray qui semblait ne pas écouter non plus. Il ne la regardait pas, ce qui la soulagea un peu, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, sinon la tension en elle risquait d'exploser. Il avait changé, il faisait plus dur, toutefois il était toujours aussi beau. Il regardait vers Blaise et Ginny mais son regard était perdu il cligna des paupières, preuve qu'il savait qu'elle le regardait et elle se tourna vers Ron qui, tout en participant à la conversation, les fixait tout à tour. Il était nerveux même s'il essayait vainement de le cacher. Ginny ne bougeait pas, gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres, regardant celui qui parlait. Hermione avait l'impression de la voir à l'une des soirées où elle devait être invitée, présente, discrète mais attentive. Blaise, enfin, regardant surtout Ron, Harry et elle-même pour qu'aucun signe ne lui échappe.

Hermione avait peur. Elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'ils allaient faire en rentrant. Hors de question de partir dans le Sud voir les villages. Il fallait rentrer au Square, prévenir James et Dumbledore que les couvertures de Ginny et de Ron étaient mises à mal, de tout faire pour réparer ça, il devrait bien y avoir un moyen. Ils avaient des taupes au ministère, des contacts un peu partout. Tout le monde allait être au courant pour sa relation avec Dray, c'était sûr et elle ne savait ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à ça. Elle ne voulait pas avoir honte, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était prête à se défendre contre tous les autres s'il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils gâchent, qu'ils salissent son histoire. D'accord, elle avait fait une erreur en venant ici, c'était risqué, qu'elle soit connu d'un Mangemort ou non. Ils s'étaient trop relâchés. Il y avait toujours un risque de les rencontrer. Elle sentit une colère monter en elle, incontrôlable, comme si elle se préparait déjà aux attaques des autres membres, lui reprochant son attitude. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Harry, Lily et James… et même Dumbledore. Mais les autres ? S'il la rejetait ? Elle frissonna et décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

- Bon, on va devoir y aller ! Fit-elle soudain en regardant sa montre et se levant, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

- Oh, pas déjà, déclara Blaise, faussement peiné. Vous allez où ?

- A Londres, visiter le chemin de traverse, Pré-au-Lard, ensuite, improvisa-t-elle.

- Hum. Vous avez vos papiers ?

L'ambiance se glaça d'un coup. Hermione sentit qu'elle perdait un peu son sourire tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Son regard était glacial, dangereux. Elle ne cligna pas des paupières, lui rendant un regard étonné, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- Il les faut en Angleterre maintenant, pour certifier que le Ministère sait que vous êtes là, que vous êtes bien des sorciers d'un autre pays.

- Blaise ! Protesta Ginny.

Il lui lança un regard froid. Ron s'était levé et hésitait à agir. Défendre ses nouveaux amis ? Etre d'accord avec ses anciens ? Au risque de déclencher quelque chose que personne ne voulait voir se passer ?

- Je suis officier, j'ai tous les droits de le demander. N'importe quel officier peut vous les demander dans la rue.

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry, le laissant décider. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être venue aussi. Elle se retourna vers Blaise et vit une Ginny totalement affolée. Elle essayait de retrouver son sang-froid et Hermione espérait de tout cœur que ni Blaise ni Dray ne la regarde. Ce serait perdu.

- Vous les voulez ? Bluffa Harry d'un ton blasé.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Ils n'avaient pas de papiers, si Blaise acceptait, c'était un duel assuré. Son regard dévia sur Dray. Il ne la regardait pas, il regardait son ami comme pour jauger ce qu'il allait dire. Le silence s'était fait, encore plus glacial. Ron avait perdu son air nonchalant et semblait presque blessé. Blaise finit par sourire, un sourire carnassier. Hermione était sûr qu'il allait vouloir voir les papiers. Son cœur battait fort, de peu. Il allait parler quand Dray le coupa, parlant pour la première fois.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce sont des amis de Ron. Il plaisantait.

Blaise lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien. Hermione frissonna en entendant ces mots. Elle venait de comprendre que Dray n'allait pas laisser les choses là. Pour l'instant, il les faisait partir pour la protéger, elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à protéger Ron ou Ginny. Il savait qu'elle en faisait parti, elle le lui avait dit. Maintenant, il savait que Ron faisait également parti de l'Ordre

- Bon après-midi alors, dit-il en se levant, plongeant dans le regard d'Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se recula pas, plongeant également dans son regard, essayant de lui exprimer toute sa gratitude, tout son amour, mais aussi pour lui demander de ne rien faire à Ginny. Harry se leva, coupant le contact visuel entre les deux jeunes gens, la poussant vers la cheminée.

- Merci, dit-il, à vous aussi. Vas-y Mia.

Elle prit la poudre de Cheminette, et se tourna une dernière fois vers Dray. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur elle, il avait perdu son masque de dureté et elle avait l'impression de le voir comme quand ils s'étaient séparés, vulnérable, blessé, en colère. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et avant qu'elle ne dise « Chemin de Traverse », elle sut qu'il avait vu ses larmes. Son visage était devenu encore plus malheureux.

En arrivant, elle eut peur qu'ils retiennent Harry et Ron et c'est en larmes qu'Harry la découvrit en arrivant. Elle lui sauta au cou. Quand Ron arriva, soulagé, il se demandait ce que pouvait avoir Hermione, elle si forte, il ne comprenait pas son état.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On vient de griller ta couverture, fit celle-ci, sanglotant.

- QUOI ?

**Review pliiiz**

**Ah ah je finis un peu sadique là non ? C'est rare alors pour une fois, j'en profite ! Bon que pensez-vous de cette confrontation ? J'avais cette scène depuis bien longtemps mais je sais pas si elle donne bien, si on sent bien la tension d'Hermione de revoir Drago et vice-versa ! Et puis le mini-craquage d'Hermione, j'aime assez lol ! **

**Je vous laisse ! A bientôt ! Bises à tous !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette journée glaciale (si si je vous jure!) **

**Bon, j'aime pas faire ça mais j'ai vraiment eu très peu de reviews alors les vacances, maintenant la rentrée, je comprends mais vous savez on a des statistiques de combien on vu la fic et du coup j'ai eu 119 visiteurs, bon que tout le monde ne la lit pas, je le sais bien mais sur une 10aine de personne qui doivent la lire… mais une petite review « j'aime » juste ça, je vous dis que ça fait du bien ! Comme disent certains, c'est le salaire de l'auteure donc s'il vous plait… ^^ **

**Loubett a corrigé les chapitres 11, 12 et 13 ! Donc voici le 13… comment vont réagir Ron et l'Ordre à ce problème ? **

**Clina :** ah c'est chiant, c'est mon pseudo : stephalic, après c'est le petit signe arobase et après c'est h o t m a i l et après le point c'est pour le f r ! j'espère que ça marchera !

Ah tu es prof ! pas cool le 4 ¼ temps, une copine a pareil de la maternelle au CM2, pas facile, je comprends ça !

Et oui Harry ne peut rien refuser à Hermione, et j'ai bien aimé faire douter Harry de ses parents, pour le faire grandir un petit peu ! Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir avec mon passage Lily-Hermione, je ne m'y attendais pas d'écrire et pff « emotional moment » lol ! Et oui ce passage de tension, je l'avais en tête depuis super longtemps avant de l'écrire, du coup, je le voulais vraiment comme je le voyais dans ma tête ! Bref, contente que j'ai réussi à faire passer ça ! Et voici la réponse pour Ron ! Encore merci, merci pour tes reviews, je les attends toujours avec grande impatience ! Bises !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13**

- On vient de griller ta couverture, répéta Hermione, il faut rentrer.

Et sur ce, elle transplana, direction le Square. Elle n'attendit pas Harry et Ron pour courir du cabanon de transplannage à la maison.

- James ! Lily ! Cria-t-elle, essayant de contrôler ses larmes. Cuisine !

Ils arrivèrent, inquiets, en même temps qu'Harry et Ron. Hermione n'osait croiser le regard de Ron, elle avait peur de lire de la déception dans le regard de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais Hermione se tourna tout d'abord vers James.

- Dray était chez Ron, il sait qu'il est dans l'Ordre ! On lui a dit qu'on était de Salem, qu'Harry était en stage au ministère dans le boulot de Ron.

- Hermione, menaça Ron d'une voix sombre.

- Je leur ai dit que j'étais son amie, historienne de la magie, continua-t-elle ignorant Ron.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'ignorer mais il fallait donner toutes les indications possibles à James, elle le savait, James aussi vu son regard très attentif.

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, fit James en partant avant de revenir vers elle et de lui demander, soucieux, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, occupe-toi de leur couverture, s'il te plaît.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Cria Ron.

- Ron, que se passe-t-il ? Fit une voix et il vit sa mère entrer, inquiète.

Il ne tourna pas le regard, fixé sur Hermione. Celle-ci décida alors de se tourner vers lui.

- Je… je connais Dray… Drago. Il sait que je suis dans l'Ordre. Il… doit avoir compris que toi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à James de faire en sorte de vous protéger.

- Comment ça tu le connais ?

- Je, commença-t-elle, baissant la tête, j'ai eu une sorte de relation avec lui l'année de notre septième année.

- Quoi ? Non ! Comment tu as pu le rencontrer ! Putain Hermione tu te rends compte et Ginny qui est seule avec eux ! Il faut que j'y retourne.

- Non ! Si tu y retournes, ils vont se méfier, fais moi confiance, il ne va pas lui faire du mal, il va sûrement enquêter avant, je…

- Sûrement ! Tu te bases sur des « sûrement » ! Tu ne connais pas Malefoy, tu as vu Blaise comment il agissait ! Tu m'as menti, tu aurais du m'en parler. En tant qu'agent double, je me devais de savoir ce genre de choses, j'arrive pas à croire que toi, tu as pu faire ça !

- Je…

- Non, y a rien à dire ! Cracha Ron.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas si simple ! Quémanda Hermione, blessée.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer, tu sors avec un Mangemort, je comprends pas, c'est dégueulasse, et ne pas me le dire, j'en reviens pas, t'imagine pas ce qui aurait pu se passer !

- Je ne suis pas idiote Ron, je sais ce qui aurait pu se passer, j'étais plus que vigilante, Harry aussi, on l'était tous et je sais… j'aurais du te le dire mais je pensais que savoir ça, ça pourrait changer quelque chose, je ne voyais pas comment te le dire, tu aurais vu Dray autrement.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, t'as rien dis parce que tu avais honte, ça se comprend ! Et après tu oses t'en prendre à ma sœur, fit-il à Harry, l'air dégoûté. Alors qu'elle fait la même chose.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, commença Harry.

- Non, laisse Harry. Ron, ne t'en prends pas à Harry, c'est moi qui suis en tord. Très peu de personnes sont au courant et on a décidé de ne rien dire, ce genre d'événement ne devait pas arriver, on n'aurait pas du aller chez toi, c'est ça l'erreur.

- Non, l'erreur, c'est de sortir avec un Mangemort alors que tu es un membre de l'Ordre, assena-t-il, c'est ça ton erreur. Reconnais-le au moins, reconnais-le !

- Je, je peux pas dire ça Ron. Je ne sors pas avec lui, c'est tellement compliqué.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, tu m'as menti, tu m'as mis en danger, tu as mis ma sœur en danger, et moi, tu m'as trahi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi !

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cuisine. Hermione vit Harry le suivre, lui lançant un regard désolé. Elle s'assit, éclatant en sanglot. Elle entendit Lily demander à Molly de lui faire une tisane avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais elle était inconsolable. Le regard de Ron lui avait fait mal, dégoûté, écœuré, déçu. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer même s'il avait été dur avec elle. Elle le méritait, elle les avait mis en danger lui et Ginny et elle ne le voulait pas, elle les aimait beaucoup. En quelques mois, ils étaient devenus des amis très proches, au même titre que Neville et cela la blessait qu'il la voit comme ça. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Lily la fit se lever.

- Calme-toi, Hermione, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ca… ca fait mal, bafouilla-t-elle, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, en vain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron te pardonnera, tout va bien aller.

- C'est pas ça. Parce que je l'ai revu… je, peux, plus, respirer.

Elle se sentit tomber sans pouvoir se rattraper et ce fut le noir complet.

.

Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Lily au dessus d'elle. Elle eut l'air rassuré en la voyant cligner des yeux. Hermione prit une grande respiration et se mis en position assise. Molly était également là, fortement inquiète. Hermione prit son temps avant de parler, essayant de ne plus penser à la douleur, ni aux yeux gris de Dray.

- Ca va, ça va, rassura-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Lily alors que Molly s'en allait.

- Oui. Sûre. Moi qui voulais le revoir, reprit-elle après quelques minutes. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferrait souffrir à ce point, littéralement.

- Comment a-t-il réagit ? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Il n'a rien fait, rien dit… enfin si, il nous a protégé. Blaise Zabini était là et il se méfiait, il nous a demandé nos papiers.

- Oh par Merlin !

- Et… Dray a dit de laisser courir puisqu'on était des amis de Ron. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il fera une enquête, voir si Ron le sait, ou si on essaie de le prendre avec nous, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Heureusement. Repose-toi encore un peu.

- Non, ça va. Je vais envoyer des hiboux aux villages pour dire que finalement nous viendront un autre jour, ils doivent nous attendre.

- D'accord.

Lily partit, Hermione se mit à l'ouvrage, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup à faire, ce serait rapide mais ça lui faisait du bien de plonger son esprit dans autre chose que l'après-midi qui venait de se découler, revoir Dray, le danger de Blaise et la déception de Ron. C'était trop douloureux à gérer pour l'instant. Elle avait presque fini quand Harry entra.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Maman m'a dit que tu étais tombé dans les vapes ?

- Oui, mais ça va mieux. Le revoir, ma crise de larmes et la peur.

- Et Ron.

- Et Ron, répéta Hermione, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau.

- Je lui ai expliqué, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, pour qu'il comprenne.

- Oh ok merci.

- Il a besoin de digérer tout ça.

- Je sais. Tu crois que j'aurais du lui dire ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être. Ca aurait pu changer quelque chose dans ses relations avec Malefoy, je sais que ça t'inquiétait aussi.

- Et toi comment vas-tu ? Avoir vu Ginny avec Blaise…

- Je ne sais pas, c'était douloureux. Mais je devais penser à nous, à toi. Je ne savais pas comment Malefoy allait réagir. Ni Zabini. Mais c'était douloureux. Je la déteste encore plus, je crois.

- Tout en l'aimant plus ? Demanda Hermione, voyant le regard blessé de son ami.

- Peut-être bien.

Le silence tomba. Hermione aurait aimé aider Harry à se décider mais elle comprenait que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, il devait prendre conscience de qui il aimait, mais en voyant son regard, sachant qu'il était en train de penser à Ginny, elle se doutait de son choix même si lui n'était pas prêt à le faire.

Ron ne réapparu pas de la soirée. Au dîner, James rassura Hermione. Ils avaient pris les choses assez tôt pour intégrer leur histoire en cas d'enquête, bien sur il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop poussée, sinon ils verraient les failles. James pensait que Drago n'irait pas loin dans ses recherches.

- Par contre, continua James en jetant un regard à Sirius, certains membres de l'Ordre… enfin tout le monde va le savoir, tu vas devoir rendre des comptes. Ils pensent que tu aurais du leur dire lors de ta réunion d'entrée.

- Tu vas être attaqué, reprit Sirius, il faut t'y préparer.

- Désolée, de pas te l'avoir dit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

- Non, je voulais mais c'est, c'était tellement dur de le dire à James, je voulais pas te décevoir.

- Je sais. J'ai vécu la même chose avec Ellie. Les gens ne vont pas être tendre Hermione. On te protégera comme on le peut et savoir que Dumbledore est de ton coté, ça va calmer pas mal de monde. Mais comprends le danger. Même si Malefoy ne veut pas te faire du mal à toi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas ou ne peut pas en faire à nous, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr.

Le dîner continua dans le silence, troublé par les paroles de Vicky. Hermione s'en voulait terriblement, de tout et de rien en même temps. Elle s'était toujours empêchée de renier ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Dray. Le fait de savoir qu'ils avaient un lien prouvait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. De plus, elle l'avait quitté, ce qui avait été une épreuve terriblement difficile. N'était-ce pas suffisant comme punition ? Apparemment pas.

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre, profitant d'un jour de « repos », Ron frappa à la porte. Il avait un visage neutre, lui pourtant si expressif. Hermione posa rapidement son livre et le regarda venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près d'elle.

- Harry m'a expliqué, commença-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, Ron, vraiment, de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je, je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas s'il fallait le faire, vraiment. Quand, quand vous êtes arrivés, j'avais, je ne le voyais plus et ne comptais plus le voir, je voulais oublier.

- Je comprends pas. Il m'a bien parlé du lien, de ce qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre mais sachant ce qu'il est… je comprends pas.

- Je ne comprends pas toujours non plus, avoua Hermione. C'est tellement fort, je ne l'explique pas… enfin si je l'explique par le fait que la sphère soit cassé. C'est irrationnel, je n'y peux rien, j'ai essayé de lutter, ça n'a pas été facile.

- Pourquoi alors, pendant un an tu l'as vu.

- Je, je ne sais pas, j'en avais besoin. J'avais mal, littéralement.

- Pourtant, tu as su le quitter au final.

- J'allais rentrer dans l'Ordre, je sortais de l'enfance, je ne pouvais plus. Je ne suis pas infaillible, personne ne l'est.

- Je suis désolé, de t'avoir crié dessus.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ca m'a fait mal, bien sur mais je me mets à ta place, je comprends.

- Tu sais, il est devenu mon ami malgré tout. Drago. J'ai quand même du mal à l'imaginer amoureux et pourtant, ce qu'il a fait. Il vous a sauvé de Zabini. Je le trouvais bizarre mais je pensais juste qu'il se méfiait. C'était à propos de toi en fait.

Le silence tomba, un peu gênant. Hermione détesta ça. Ron était son ami, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient gênés l'un envers l'autre. Ron laissa soudain échapper un rire sarcastique, ce qui étonna Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je t'en veux et en même temps, je comprends. Je t'envie presque.

- Tu… comprends ? Tu… es amoureux d'une Mangemort ?

Ron rit une nouvelle fois, mais c'était un vrai rire. Hermione sourit, heureuse de le retrouver plus décontracté.

- Mangemort. J'aime ce mot. J'ai eu une aventure avec une Serpentard, avoua-t-il. Je m'en veux un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que… même si elle ne fera pas la guerre, elle ne va pas se battre. Elle est d'accord avec certaines valeurs des Mangemorts. Elle pense être supérieure parce qu'elle est de Sang Pur. De l'autre côté, elle est… vraiment belle et gentille et douce et elle n'a jamais voulu officialiser la chose, je veux dire, personne ne le sait. A part la sœur de Daphné et Drago. Il nous a surpris une fois mais il n'a rien dit. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il m'avait accepté. Je me demande maintenant si ce n'est pas parce qu'il comprenait plus ou moins. Tu vois ?

- Je pense. C'était peut-être un peu des deux, nuança Hermione. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il vaut mieux l'accepter et passer à autre chose.

- Je la vois encore. Je n'essaie même pas d'arrêter. Elle se fiche de la guerre, elle est tellement dans un cocon qu'elle ne se rend compte de rien du tout, j'ai du mal à supporter et pourtant je continue de la voir. Je ne me comprends pas.

- Parfois, il n'y a rien à comprendre quand il y a ce besoin.

Le silence se fit, cette fois, songeur. Hermione était détendue, heureuse que Ron se soit confié à elle, qu'il lui ait semble-t-il pardonné.

- Ginny doit savoir.

- Si tu le souhaites et si tu penses que vous ne changerez pas de comportements avec lui.

- Elle viendra ce soir, ok ?

- Ok.

Il partit quelques minutes après pour revenir avec sa sœur le soir même. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ginny était un peu surprise, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il allait être question. Hermione était soulagée de voir qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait eu raison, Dray ne lui avait rien fait et heureusement James et d'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient sur le coup pour les couvrir tous les quatre. Ron ferma la porte et Ginny laissa échapper un rire.

- Vous voulez m'adavakedavriser ? Vous me faites peur.

- J'ai un truc à te dire en fait, commença Hermione, ça ne va pas être facile. Ron le sait déjà et m'en veut un peu parce que j'aurais peut être du vous le dire avant. Il se trouve que je connais Drago Malefoy.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Hermione continua sans se laisser déconcentrer, lui racontant tout depuis le début de son histoire, du lien qu'il y avait entre eux, de leur séparation puis enfin des conséquences de leur rencontre au Terrier sur leur propre couverture. Ginny était surprise, Hermione le voyait bien sur son visage mais elle ne pipa mot, ce qu'elle apprécia beaucoup. Quand elle eut fini, elle fut surprise de voir Ginny venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour l'enlacer.

- Ma pauvre, ça doit être tellement douloureux !

- Tu, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je t'ai pas mis sur un piédestal, moi, fit-elle en jetant un œil à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis je connais l'existence de ces sphères, on m'en a parlé, je sais combien ça peut être douloureux.

- On t'en a parlé ? Qui ça ? Grogna Ron.

- Et je sais… je sais pourquoi ta sphère est cassée, Hermione.

- Quoi ? Firent les trois autres, en cœur.

Ginny bougea un peu, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je le savais, enfin je savais que celle de Drago avait été cassée, je ne savais pas qu'il était lié à toi.

- Comment tu le savais ?

- Parce que je sais aussi qui l'a cassé. C'était volontaire. C'est une fille, c'est une amie de Drago. C'est Pansy Parkinson. Sa mère travaille au ministère et elle lui a parlé de cette salle, c'est comme ça que je suis au courant sinon très peu de personnes le savent, enfin connaissent cette histoire de sphère. Elles y sont allées pour voir si elles en avaient une et avec qui ! Pansy est amoureuse de Drago, elle a toujours pensé… elle était furieuse quand elle a vu que c'était avec une autre fille et elle l'a cassé pensant que, et bien que ça détruirait le lien.

- Elle a raté son coup, déclara Hermione, amère.

- Et… elles ont vu d'autres noms ? demanda Ron, un peu gêné.

- Oui, avoua Ginny, soudain confuse, mais bon je préfère ne pas le dire. Enfin Hermione si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Je sais, merci beaucoup.

- Tu me fais passer pour un sans cœur, ronchonna Ron.

- Tu as réagi avec ton impulsivité habituelle ? Demanda Ginny, moqueuse.

Ron lui tira la langue et tout le monde se détendit, parlant de tout autre chose.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle fut convoquée par l'Ordre pour répondre à des questions. Sirius fut très présent pour la soutenir. Même s'il avait enquêté sur Ellie, c'était lui qui l'avait introduit auprès de l'Ordre. Hermione apprit et comprit alors ce à quoi il avait du être confronté à l'époque et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour le soutenir comme il pouvait le faire maintenant.

La réunion fut douloureuse pour Hermione, elle du raconter beaucoup de choses sur elle et Dray. Heureusement, James, Lily, Sirius et surtout Dumbledore témoignèrent en sa faveur. Aucun incident n'était intervenu pendant la relation qu'ils avaient entretenus pendant un an, rien qui pu être imputé à Drago Malefoy. Dumbledore leur expliqua également l'histoire de la sphère, les perdant dans l'histoire du _Mythe de l'Androgyne_. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, avec une impression de mise à nue de ses sentiments. Elle subit néanmoins sans rien dire, répondant aux questions sans faiblir, ne se reniant pas, elle et Dray.

Quand elle sortit, elle était exténuée. Certains avaient été vraiment méchants avec elle, agressifs, l'accusant de ne pas combattre entièrement pour l'Ordre, de vouloir jouer sur les deux tableaux. Heureusement, James et Sirius l'avaient grandement défendu, exposant tout ce qu'Hermione avait fait pour l'ordre, à la fois dans les missions et dans la transmission aux nouvelles générations.

Les autres l'attendaient dehors. Elle s'assit, attendant la sentence, entourée de ses amis. Elle était touchée qu'ils soient venus. Cela ne l'étonnait pas d'Harry mais le fait que Ron, Ginny, Neville et Padma soient là, l'émouvait vraiment.

- T'inquiètes pas, rassura Neville, tu as le soutien de Dumbledore, tu auras un blâme pour la forme.

- Merci Neville.

Il haussa les épaules. Hermione le lui avait dit la veille pour ne pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été choqué et un peu déçu mais il comprenait, ou du moins il essayait, ce qui était beaucoup pour elle. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Dumbledore rappela Hermione. Il avait toujours son sourire bienveillant mais Hermione était tout de même stressée. Elle ne voulait pas être jugée.

Comme l'avait dit Neville, elle eut un blâme ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir en mission pendant un mois. Elle ne dit rien sur le moment mais se révolta au dîner, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis.

- C'est ridicule ! On n'est plus à l'école, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il me fasse ça, qu'ils aient fait ça à Sirius pour Ellie !

- Calme-toi Hermione.

- J'en ai pas envie, je suis furieuse !

Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver mais elle était énervée par toute cette histoire : cette Pansy qui avait cassé sa sphère, ce besoin de Dray qui se faisait ressentir de nouveau, Ellie, l'Ordre qui lui mettait un blâme, cette guerre. Elle était révoltée et comptait bien s'en servir pour continuer à se battre.

.

**Voilà ! Alors, alors ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ron ? Et de l'Ordre ? Et puis la raison du pourquoi de la sphère cassée ? Bref dites-moi tout !**

**Je suis en train d'écrire le bonus de Drago en ce moment ! J'ai aussi hâte que vous le lisiez !**

**Bon… review ?**

**A très vite, bises !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 14, il est plutôt long, J'ai presque fini d'écrire le bonus, et j'aurais ensuite l'épisode ! La fin approche… **

**Alex1435 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que tu l'as trouve originale et que tu l'aimes ! A très vite !**

**Camille : merci beaucoup, contente de te revoir, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Clina : merci beaucoup ! je sais pas si Ginny sait plus de chose que ça lol ! mais contente que la réaction te convienne ! Ah moi j'aime bien Pansy, enfin selon les fics bien sûr, là on la voit pas assez pour l'aimer lol ! Ah cool si tu fais ça ce we ! ce sera sympa ! A très vite, bises,**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 14**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la décision du conseil avait été rendue, et Hermione avait enfin décoléré. Elle comprenait en partie pourquoi l'Ordre avait décidé une telle chose, cela était néanmoins dur à suivre. Elle continuait de donner ses leçons et était fière de ses progrès dans la magie sans baguettes.

Ce soir là, elle retrouva James et Harry pour le dîner. En effet, Lily et Sirius, accompagnés, entre autre de Ron, Padma et Neville étaient partis pour une mission très importante. A la fin du dîner, alors que James allait coucher Vicky, Harry demanda à Hermione de le suivre. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, ni parlé pendant le dîner. Elle s'assit sur son lit alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant elle.

- J'ai fait quelque chose et je pense que tu vas m'en vouloir.

Hermione se redressa, surprise. Elle s'attendait à une discussion sur Padma et Ginny, cela semblait être beaucoup plus grave vu l'air soucieux de son ami.

- Je suis allé voir Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Harry !

- Je suis allé dans ta chambre pour te prendre un livre sur la légilimancie et je te jure que je n'ai pas fouillé, mais tu avais laissé ton tiroir ouvert et j'ai vu que ça s'illuminait. J'ai été curieux, j'ai regardé. Et c'est là que j'ai vu le parchemin. Il demandait à te voir alors j'ai dis oui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis allé à votre point de rendez-vous.

- Merlin ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a parlé. Pas forcément dans les bons termes. Je voulais juste lui demander de te laisser tranquille. Je n'aurais pas du mais c'est tellement dangereux ce que vous faites. Si beaucoup le savent, quelque soit le camp, lors d'une bataille, ça peut dégénérer en règlement de comptes ou si vous essayez de vous sauver l'un l'autre, vous vous mettez en danger et je refuse que tu te mettes en danger, surtout pour un Mangemort !

Hermione, les yeux rivés sur Harry, sentait son cœur battre plus que de raison. Il l'avait vu. Harry et Dray. Les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à les voir dans le même tableau.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Mal. Bien sur. Il était furieux que je sois là, que j'ai osé me faire passer pour toi et que je lui dise ça. D'un côté, je pense qu'il était conscient que ce que je lui dis, c'est vrai et il ne veut pas te mettre en danger. C'est bizarre…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai vu ce que tu ressentais pour lui, tu m'en as parlé, je t'ai vu comme je ne t'avais jamais vu parce que je te connais bien. C'est pourtant en le voyant que j'ai compris à quel point il pouvait t'aimer.

Le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était un peu plus brisé par ces mots.

- Pardon, fit Harry en la voyant pâlir, je sais pas ce que je dois te dire ou non, c'est tellement compliqué.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Du moment que vous ne vous êtes pas tapé dessus !

- Non, on est resté correct plus vis-à-vis de toi que vis-à-vis de nous même.

- J'apprécie, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, bien sur, je comprends. J'ai du mal à vous imaginer ensemble. Vous parlant, c'est tellement irréel.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry en s'asseyant, l'approchant de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule. J'aimerais que tu souffres moins. Sinon, reprit-il après un instant, je crois que j'ai décidé… Padma, Ginny. Je ne me reconnais plus et je déteste ça. Je sais que je dois choisir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas mais je sais pas en voyant Malefoy, en voyant comme il parle de toi, ça m'a soudain paru évident que je l'aimais elle. Je dois juste me lancer. Je ne veux pas leur faire du mal.

- C'est bien, tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Alors, qui as-tu choisi ? Qui aimes-tu ?

Harry sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut soudain interrompu par James qui ouvrit la porte violemment.

- La mission. Lily. Y a eu un problème, ils sont à l'hôpital de l'Ordre, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent d'un même mouvement. James demanda à Hermione de prendre Vicky. Ils coururent tous, ressentant cette même peur au fond d'eux. La peur de perdre quelqu'un. Vicky dans les bras, elle rejoignit les autres au cabanon de transplanage et filèrent à l'hôpital de l'Ordre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de croiser les doigts, d'avoir des pensées positives pour Lily, Sirius et tous ceux qui étaient partis pour cette mission. A l'hôpital, ils eurent le soulagement de voir Sirius, amoché mais debout. James le prit dans les bras, demandant des nouvelles de Lily, demandant avec colère ce qui s'était passé.

- Je sais pas. Elle… les médecins s'en occupent. On s'était séparé en deux, c'était une mission banale, même pas très risquée. Et on n'a pas vu le danger arriver. On les a entendus crier. Beaucoup étaient en sang, ils ont du lancer un gaz toxique avant d'attaquer. Il s'était dissipé quand on est arrivé, heureusement sinon…. On en aurait perdu beaucoup plus.

Hermione écoutait avec attention, tout comme Harry. Elle avait posé Vicky sur une chaise, la petite s'était déjà rendormie. « On en aurait perdu beaucoup plus ». Hermione avait vraiment peur. Qui était mort ? Elle s'accrocha à la main d'Harry, n'ayant pas le courage de penser qu'elle pourrait perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

- Il faut attendre pour les nouvelles, je suis désolé.

James secoua la tête, hébété. Harry lui lâcha la main pour enlacer son père, lui montrant son soutien. Hermione sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues, elle les essuya, rageuse et serra Sirius dans ses bras, un Sirius tout aussi confus que son meilleur ami. Il lui rendit son étreinte, un peu perdu. Pourtant, il avait déjà vécu des missions de ce genre, Hermione le savait. Mais il savait qu'il tenait énormément à James et Lily, c'était le même genre de relation qu'Harry et elle entretenaient et ça changeait tout. Il se dégagea, marmonnant qu'il devait voir un médicomage pour une nouvelle potion, leur promettant de revenir bientôt. James leur ordonna de ne pas bouger et partit aux nouvelles. Il avait besoin de bouger, de savoir de suite comment allait sa femme.

Hermione et Harry s'assirent, leur main se trouvant naturellement. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour partager leur peur. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, les minutes s'égrenant petit à petit. James revint enfin, l'air soulagé.

- Lily va bien, elle est réveillée ! Faible mais ça va. Venez !

Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps. Celle-ci se dépêcha de prendre Vicky dans ses bras et de suivre James. Lily était allongée dans un lit. Elle sourit en les voyant mais son sourire était faible. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible, même après l'accouchement de Vicky qui s'était pourtant mal passé. Hermione se sentit trembler mais essaya de se contenir pour venir embrasser Lily sur la joue. Harry s'assit près d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Ils restèrent un petit moment avec elle jusqu'à ce que le médicomage les renvoi. James resta avec elle encore un moment.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Hermione vit Ron et Neville arriver. Neville avait le bras écharpé, de multiples contusions au visage. Ron boitait et avait le visage en même état. Hermione reposa Vicky et alla vers eux pour les enlacer. Harry fit de même quoiqu'avec moins de force.

- Comment allez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Attaque surprise, balbutia Neville l'air effaré. Il y a des morts de l'autre côté, on s'était séparé en deux, on était avec Sirius tous les deux et Sacha, et Thalia… De l'autre groupe, il n'y a que Lily et Hannah qui respiraient quand on les a emmenés.

- Qui, qui était dans ce groupe ? Interrogea Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Neville se mordit la lèvre et Hermione vit avec horreur une larme couler sur sa joue. Il énuméra quatre noms. Quentin McDonald, Pénélope Deauclaire, Dedalus Diggle.

- Y a… y a Padma.

- Quoi Padma ? Dit Harry.

- Elle… elle n'a pas survécu Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, voyant l'incompréhension et le déni se peindre sur le visage de son ami. Elle réprima ses sanglots mais les larmes coulaient néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle aimait beaucoup Padma, comme Quentin ou Pénélope qui avaient son âge. Dedalus était un vieux sorcier qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Elle était horrifiée par ces pertes, ses amis. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Non, non, répéta-t-il, en la repoussant. Non, je veux la voir. Non, je…

Harry se rassit, la tête dans ses mains, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, le reprenant dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que Padma ou même les autres ne seraient plus là. Harry se releva brusquement.

- Je veux la voir, elle est où ?

- Je crois pas, il faut demander à un médicomage je pense, répondit Ron. Je suis pas sûr qu'il t'autorise à la voir.

Harry allait s'avancer quand Ginny arriva. Soulagée de voir son frère, elle l'enlaça. Elle voulut faire de même avec Harry mais celui-ci la repoussa froidement.

- Non. Padma…

- Ma mère me l'a dit, déclara-t-elle. Je suis désolée !

Harry se rassit, bouleversé. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir prendre de sa peine mais elle avait que ce n'était pas possible.

- C'est ma faute, dit-il.

- Mais non, commença Hermione.

- Mais si !

Hermione se retourna, surprise, en entendant Neville parler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Harry avait également levé la tête, blessé.

- Tu crois qu'elle ne le savait pas ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte que tu couchais avec Ginny ? Cracha-t-il. C'est pas comme si vous vous cachiez vraiment, tout le mode le sait, elle le savait et si tu savais comme elle a souffert, combien elle a pu pleurer pour toi alors que tu ne le méritais même pas ! Tu te crois fort et bon mais t'es qu'un salaud de lui avoir fait ça ! Elle t'aimait ! Alors oui pour moi c'est aussi de ta faute !

- C'est pas sa faute, c'est celle de Zabini. C'est lui qui l'a tué, coupa Ron. Il… il m'a vu, il a vu Padma, il nous connaît de l'école. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, elle a essayé de se protéger mais Zabini est très fort. Il était furieux de voir que je l'avais trahi alors c'est peut-être aussi un peu ma faute

- C'est la faute de tout le monde et de personne. Ca ne sert à rien de se battre. Padma ne l'aurait pas voulu, continua Hermione. Je vais demander si on peut la voir.

Hermione se leva et finit par trouver un médicomage. Il accepta qu'ils aillent voir Padma puisque sa famille était en Inde et n'avait pas encore été prévenue. Ce fut très dur pour eux tous mais ils avaient tous besoin de lui dire au revoir. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux pour essayer de se reposer. Hermione dormit avec Vicky, James et Lily n'étant pas rentrés, elle avait besoin d'une présence et elle gardait en même temps un œil sur la petite. Elle se réveilla en entendant des cris, d'abord inquiète, elle se détendit en reconnaissant les voix de Ginny et Harry. Elle essaye de ne pas écouter mais la chambre d'Harry faisant face à la sienne, il était dur de ne pas entendre.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cria Harry.

- Alors explique-moi ! Tu ne me dis rien, je suis là pour quoi ? Juste pour satisfaire tes besoins ! Non ? Alors dis-moi, explique-moi ! Tu sais ce que je crois ? Reprit Ginny après un long silence, toute la rancœur que tu as pour Hermione à cause de cette histoire avec Drago, tu la reposes sur moi, sur nous. OK je couche avec Blaise mais tu couchais avec Padma toi aussi !

- Comment oses-tu comparer ? Zabini est un Mangemort !

- J'avais quand même des sentiments pour lui. Et c'est en partie pour le boulot !

- Coucher pour le boulot, c'est comme ça que tu le justifies ?

- Au moins, j'ai apporté quelque chose à l'Ordre moi ! Tu ne sais pas toutes les informations que j'ai pu apporter. Alors oui de ton point de vue c'est mal mais je sais que j'ai fais les bons choix, parce que j'ai aidé l'Ordre et parce que, quoique tu dises, même si Blaise est un Mangemort, il a une part de lui qui n'est qu'un gamin de 18 ans qui a été manipulé et qui a de bons côtés. Si je te dégoûte autant, pourquoi tu couches avec moi ?

- J'allais la quitter, répondit Harry d'une voix plus basse et Hermione se surprit à tendre l'oreille. J'allais la quitter pour toi et elle est, elle n'est plus là ! Et elle savait, tu imagines combien j'ai pu la blesser, c'est à moi que j'en veux.

Ginny répondit mais Hermione décida de se lever. Elle ne voulait pas en écouter plus. Elle fila sous la douche, les images de la veille repassant en boucle dans sa tête : Lily dans un lit d'hôpital, Ron et Neville méchamment blessés, le corps figé de Padma. Dire que c'était Zabini qui avait fait ça. Elle se demandait comment Ginny pouvait gérer ça. Même si elle aimait Harry, elle restait proche de Zabini. Et Hermione pensait que les sentiments n'étaient pas partis d'un coup. Comment accepter qu'une personne qu'on aime, qu'on apprécie puisse tuer quelqu'un, tuer des amis. Si Ron n'avait pas évité le sort de mort, Hermione aurait eu à pleurer un ami de plus. Cette fois-ci leur couverture était bien fichue.

.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je pars en mission.

Hermione vit Harry grimacer tandis qu'elle continuait de mettre quelques affaires dans son sac à dos.

- J'en suis interdit moi, s'en plaignit-il.

- C'est normal après avoir perdu quelqu'un. Ils te laissent le temps de t'en remettre.

- Je suis tellement en colère.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'envoie pas en mission, la colère n'est pas toujours bonne.

- Oui et bien ça m'énerve !

Hermione fit un sourire contrit et ferma son sac. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Six jours étaient passés depuis la perte de Padma, la vie avait continué. Ils avaient pris un jour pour aller à l'enterrement d'amis, le corps de Padma était rapatrié en Inde auprès de sa famille. Neville et Harry ne se parlaient plus, ce qui peinait et énervait Hermione qui n'acceptait pas ce genre de comportements. La possibilité de perdre quelqu'un était trop présente pour prendre le risque de partir fâcher. Mais Neville était en colère et Harry trop orgueilleux pour faire le premier pas.

- Je dois y aller. Je pars avec Sirius. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi.

- On parlera à mon retour.

Harry acquiesça et il la suivit pour descendre dans la cuisine où elle dit au revoir au reste de la famille. Quand ce fut fait, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius et celui-ci transplana. La mission était simple. Ils devaient surveiller un entretien entre un Mangemort et un futur agent double. C'était un cousin lointain de Kingsley qui était revenu en Angleterre depuis plus d'un an. Il avait travaillé au Ministère auprès des partisans de Voldemort, laissant échapper qu'il n'était pas contre lui avant d'émettre l'idée qu'il souhaitait agir pour lui. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec un Mangemort pour officialiser. Sirius et Hermione, sous couvert d'un sort indécelable, écoutaient la conversation et devaient intervenir si cela dégénérait. Pour être sur de ne pas être découverts, ils étaient arrivés plus d'une heure avant. Hermione avait l'intention d'en profiter pour poser quelques questions, qui tournait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps, à Sirius. Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius, elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui qu'elle pouvait l'être de James qui avait plus l'envergure d'un père, mais elle aimait discuter et passer du temps avec lui, même si la plupart du temps, c'était aussi avec Harry. Depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre, le temps qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble avait fortement diminué.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, au moment où Ellie m'a attaqué, quand elle est partie, tu es devenue insomniaque. Tu savais que je sortais ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Tu n'avais pas peur que…

- J'avais confiance en toi. Et je pensais que tu sortais avec un garçon de l'Ordre mais que tu n'osais pas le dire par rapport à Harry. J'en ai parlé avec Lily. Je lui ai demandé si je devais faire quelque chose. Si elle savait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en occupait, alors je l'ai laissé faire.

- Merci. De me faire confiance. Tu, tu n'as pas été déçue ?

- De toi ? Non. Je ne t'ai pas compris mais je sais le lien qu'il y a entre James et Lily et Lily défend bien ta cause.

Hermione sourit, touchée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Lily, elle l'avait bien vu tout au long de sa vie et encore plus ces derniers mois quand elle en avait eu besoin d'elle. Néanmoins, l'entendre dire ajoutait toujours à son émotion. Elle était aussi émue que Sirius lui fasse autant confiance.

- J'aurais du t'en parler. J'en avais envie. J'avais peur, de te décevoir et quand je l'ai dit à a James, tu n'étais pas là et après, j'ai mis tellement de force à essayer d'oublier, à ne plus en parler pour ne pas avoir mal, tu comprends ?

- Ne te justifie pas, je t'en veux pas. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas aimé savoir mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Après qu'Ellie t'aie attaqué, j'avais envie de te parler, de m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, à toi et à Harry. J'ai imaginé le pire. Elle s'en ait (j'ai un doute) prise à toi mais elle aurait pu s'en prendre à Vicky ! Ou à nous pendant notre sommeil. On aurait du vous préparer, et je m'en veux beaucoup.

- Elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à Vicky. Elle m'en a fait parce que je me trouvais là, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, on était que des enfants, nos réactions nous auraient sûrement perdus.

Sirius sourit, de ce sourire qui faisait fondre la banquise. Hermione trouvait qu'il se métamorphosait totalement en souriant, il faisait toute suite plus jeune. Elle répondit à son sourire, heureuse qu'ils aient pu parler et se promettant de ne pas attendre avant de recommencer. Ils tombèrent dans le silence, sur leurs gardes, l'heure du rendez-vous approchant. Ils virent Ben Shacklebolt arriver puis deux Mangemorts apparurent.

- Malefoy et Yaxley, souffla Sirius.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le père de Drago était là, devant elle. Elle l'aurait reconnu sans le murmure de Sirius. Drago lui ressemblait beaucoup : les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même posture assurée.

- Shacklebolt. Alors comme ça, tu veux rejoindre Voldemort. Pourtant, ton cousin est dans l'Ordre.

- Mon cousin, c'est beaucoup dire, nous nous connaissons à peine en fait. Et c'est sur que nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées.

- Apparemment.

- Tu nous apporterais quoi ? Demanda Yaxley.

- Ce que vous voulez.

- Tu pourrais te rapprocher de ton cousin ?

- S'il le faut.

- Fais ça. On se revoit dans un mois jour pour jour, même heure, même endroit.

- Je serais là.

- Avant, reprit Lucius qui n'avait plus parlé, laissant Yaxley mener la conversation. Mia, ça te dit quelque chose ? Un prénom.

- Non.

Hermione et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Et Hermione ?

- Non plus.

Shacklebolt avait dit ça sans trembler, ce qui rassura Hermione puisqu'elle le connaissait très bien. Par contre, elle se demandait pourquoi Lucius Malefoy voulait des renseignements sur elle.

- C'est qui ?

- Hermione Granger, une de mes taupes m'a parlé d'elle. A surveiller apparemment. Elle est dangereuse. Renseigne-toi.

- Sur cette Mia aussi ?

- Oui. On m'a parlé d'elle également.

- Bien, je le ferais.

Les deux Mangemorts transplannèrent, Shacklebolt fit de même. Sirius et Hermione restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire.

- Tu crois que, commença Sirius.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Ca doit être Ellie pour Hermione.

- Mais pour Mia ?

- Je sais pas…Blaise Zabini ! Je me suis nommée comme ça devant lui. Ce n'est pas Dray, je le sais. Il ne me ferait jamais ça.

- Rentrons.

.

Hermione aurait voulu parler à Harry mais il était couché et il donnait des cours le lendemain, alors, elle alla dormir. Elle était énervée que Malefoy Senior ait entendu parler d'elle de deux façons. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle était pressée d'en parler à l'Ordre le lendemain, peut-être auraient-ils une solution. Ils n'en eurent pas. Ils écoutèrent le compte rendu de Shacklebolt, Sirius et elle. Ils étaient inquiets, bien sur, aussi ils lui interdirent d'aller en mission pendant quelques temps. Frustrée, elle monta directement dans la chambre d'Harry en revenant. Il n'était pas là. Elle allait ressortir quand un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Sur son bureau, son parchemin, son moyen de communication avec Dray était là. Il lui parlait. Elle hésita puis se rapprocha. Il lui donnait rendez-vous le jour-même, dans une heure.

Que faire ?

.

**Voilà ! Alors, alors, pas mal d'évènements dans celui-là !il faut dire que c'est vraiment bientôt la fin ! Un peu triste d'avoir perdue Padma mais bon je voulais qu'Harry souffre un peu ! Une petite dose de Sirius-Hermione ! Et enfin, est-ce qu'Hermione va aller voir Drago ?**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Reviiiiiew pliiiiiz !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, alors Hermione va aller voir Dray ou non ?**

**Clina : merci pour ta review ! ah je sais qui je dois tuer pour te faire pleurer ! non je rigole, ça aurait été dur à écrire je pense, déjà Padma, je m'y attendais pas ^^ Encore merci et à très vite ! **

**Merci à Loubett pour la correction !**

**_Petit espace pub, avec une copine, on a créé la page facebook « Dramione France » parce qu'il y a des espaces dramione en anglais mais très peu en français alors n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir ! _**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15**

Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps et donna sa réponse. Elle alla se changer, décontractant son corps sous le jet de la douche, essayant de dompter ses cheveux. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa personne. Tous étaient occupés avec leurs propres missions. Elle frissonna en se rappelant de la voix de Lucius Malefoy prononçant son prénom. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise qu'il la connaisse. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la loyauté de Dray à son égard. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas mise en danger volontairement. Par contre, une vague de colère et de ressentiment monta en elle contre Ellie. Elle les avait trahis. Et même s'il lui paraissait logique qu'en tant qu'espionne, elle ait divulgué tout ce qu'elle savait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amère. Elle s'était introduite dans leur quotidien. Elle avait partagé leurs rires, joies, peines, peurs. Elle avait été considérée comme un membre à part entière de la famille. La trahison en était d'autant plus douloureuse. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain pour elle. Elle était un peu plus douée que les autres pour son âge. Mais, par rapports aux autres, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Une fois changée, elle ressortit de la maison et transplana. Son cœur battait à tout allure alors qu'elle prenait le chemin qu'elle avait prit tant de fois l'année passée. Elle avait peur de le revoir, peur de leurs attitudes, leurs sentiments. Qu'allaient-ils faire, qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Ils avaient changé, tous les deux. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants ni même des adolescents. Ils avaient vécu un an l'un sans l'autre. Un an qui les avait marqués, qui les avait fait devenir des adultes libres de leur choix. Et ils avaient fait des choix totalement différents, totalement opposés. Elle se battait pour ce qu'elle pensait être le bien, contre le mal qu'il avait choisi.

Comme à son habitude, il était déjà là. Hermione s'arrêta, sondant son regard comme il le faisait lui-même, pour voir comment ils pouvaient agir l'un envers l'autre. En amis ou en ennemis ? Il était comme elle l'avait vu chez les Weasley, vêtu de noir, le regard sombre, la mâchoire serrée. Il semblait en colère. Il y avait autre chose dans son regard mais elle ne savait pas le définir, elle ne le savait plus. Elle s'avança encore un peu et elle le vit se détendre.

- Je ne savais pas si ça allait être toi ou ton copain, commença-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait trouvé mon parchemin, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- Je m'en doutais. Il m'a dit le contraire. Que tu l'avais envoyé.

Hermione soupira un peu en entendant sa voix, il était blessé.

- Il voulait juste me protéger.

- Je suis étonné qu'il t'en ait parlé.

- Il voulait s'excuser, il voulait juste…

- Te protéger, je sais. J'ai saisi.

- Co… Comment vas-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules, fuyant son regard une seconde avant de revenir le fixer sur elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait douloureux. De te revoir. La dernière fois chez Weasley. J'y avais tant pensé et…

- Je sais.

- Au moins, on a été fixé sur son appartenance.

- M…

- Ne le défends pas, répliqua-t-il, furieux.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Tu… merci. De nous avoir laissé partir.

Le silence tomba. Il lui fit mal au cœur, leurs phrases étaient tellement froides, pleines de doutes. Elle retint ses larmes avec peine, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle voulait se montrer forte. C'était tellement dur d'être avec lui alors qu'elle ne le devait pas, d'être si proche et en même temps si loin. Il serra des mâchoires en voyant ses yeux humides et elle comprit qu'il faisait tout, lui aussi, pour ne pas craquer devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Demanda-t-il, la voix cassée.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau et avant qu'elle ne l'ait compris, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Ne cherchant pas le pourquoi du comment, elle savoura son étreinte, sentant une main sur sa nuque, une autre au creux des reins, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle le sentit trembler contre elle et elle le serra fort, appuyant ses lèvres sur son cou. Dans cette étreinte, il faisait passer toute la frustration de cette année sans qu'ils puissent se voir. Et elle le comprenait fort bien. Il la repoussa un peu pour croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Vous devriez mieux choisir vos agents doubles.

- Qu… quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Shacklebolt. Mort. Et nul en Occlumancie.

Hermione se recula, effarée, les mains devant la bouche. Kingsley allait être effondré, il avait tellement foi en son cousin.

- Ne Pleure pas pour lui ! Grogna Drago, quand mon père lui a posé des questions sur toi, il a pensé à toi ! Il connaît ton visage maintenant ! Comment on peut être aussi nul en Occlumancie et être dans l'Ordre ? Faire des missions de ce genre ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, effarée. Pourtant les agents doubles étaient toujours soumis à des tests de ce genre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer pour être agent double. Lucius Malefoy connaissait son visage. Il l'avait mis en danger, pourquoi il avait pensé à elle ?

- C'est Ellie qui lui a parlé de moi ?

- Oui, elle nous a dit beaucoup de choses sur toi, Hermione.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Cela ne la dérangeait pas venant de lui. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas rassurant de se dire que les Mangemorts la connaissaient.

- C'est ton copain qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelais, il n'a pas fait attention tellement il était en colère ! Il t'aime, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Il… il est ma famille.

- Il était au courant ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Le jour où on s'est séparé, il m'a suivi, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- D'autres sont au courant ? Demanda-t-il avant de reprendre, comprenant la réponse dans son silence. Mia ! Bordel, tu m'avais promis ! Qui est au courant ?

Hermione n'osait plus lever les yeux. Ils n'avaient fait que deux promesses : ne pas se mettre en danger en n'essayant pas d'en savoir trop l'un sur l'autre et en ne disant rien à personne. Elle avait lamentablement échoué. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait plus pensé, mais face à lui, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Elle l'avait trahi et rien que d'y penser, ça lui brisait le cœur, pourtant déjà en miettes.

- Qui ?

- La famille à Harry. Je, je suis désolée mais comme les choses se sont enchaînées. J'ai du le dire à plus de monde pour, pour protéger Ron.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, cracha Drago, furieux. Il s'est joué de nous et tu lui as dis ! Tu te rends compte combien ça peut être dangereux pour moi si un agent double qui travaille pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à l'apprendre ? Ne sois pas naïve, ça se passe des deux côtés !

- Je, je suis désolée… Pardon.

- Ca ne sert à rien de t'excuser !

- Si, je suis tellement inconsciente quand il s'agit de toi ! Je ne voulais pas leur dire, mais j'avais l'impression de les trahir, ils ont gardé le secret.

- Peu importe maintenant.

- Il connaît aussi Mia, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ?

- Ton père. J'étais là lors du rendez-vous de Shacklebolt et ton père. Je l'ai entendu le questionner sur moi, Hermione mais aussi sur Mia.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant.

- Zabini a du lui dire, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu l'apprendre.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas le dire, surtout pas à tout le monde mais Ron est mon ami et Dum…

- Dumbledore sait ? Pourquoi tu lui as dis ?

- La… La mère d'Harry voulait savoir pourquoi, pourquoi ça nous faisait si mal quand on était séparé.

- Tu es au courant alors, dit-il d'une voix amère.

- Tu le savais !

- La mère d'une amie y travaille. Elle nous en a souvent parlé, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre.

Hermione se retint de dire que c'était cette amie qui avait causé ça, mais elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, elle se sentait trop manipulé quand elle pensait à cette sphère.. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs sentiments se résument à une sphère cassée. Elle s'essuya la joue automatiquement, elle comprit alors que les larmes avaient débordé de ses yeux depuis longtemps.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je déteste qu'on se dispute, avoua-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui, la voix pleine de larmes.

Collés l'un à l'autre, ils profitaient de ces instants volés. Hermione aurait aimé resté comme ça pour toujours, oubliant la sphère, oubliant cette guerre. Elle aurait aimé profiter de lui en toute impunité. Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois et, en croisant son regard, elle frissonna. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureux. Elle sentit ses mains serrer ses bras violemment mais elle ne prit même pas conscience de la douleur.

- Je suis là pour te donner quelque chose, commença-t-il.

Il la lâcha, sortit un papier et lui tendit.

- C'est le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il va attaquer ces points jeudi.

Hermione regarda sans comprendre la feuille où étaient représentés les plus gros villages de l'Ordre, l'hôpital, le Square mais aussi le jour, l'heure et le nombre de Mangemorts qui seront là prêts à attaquer. Incrédule, elle releva la tête vers Dray.

- Pourquoi ?

- Donnes ça à l'Ordre et va –t'en. Ne fais pas cette guerre, Mia.

- Mais…

- Ils sont nombreux. Ellie ne rêve qu'à se venger, tu es dans la tête de tous les Mangemorts maintenant ! Pars, s'il te plaît.

- Je… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Dray. C'est mon destin. Je dois y être. Je me bats pour ma liberté, pour ma famille, celle qu'ils m'ont enlevé et celle que j'ai réussi à reconstruire. Je me bats pour tous mes amis qui sont morts et pour ceux qui doivent être libres d'utiliser leur magie, ou libre tout court. Je, je peux pas ne pas me battre.

- Pour moi.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot, le cœur brisé, en entendant cette supplique.

- Pars, toi, viens avec moi, demanda-t-elle en pleurant. L'Ordre te cachera le temps qu'on en finisse.

- Je ne pars que si tu pars avec moi. Ne fais pas cette guerre, je ne la ferais pas. Mais je ne vais pas dans l'Ordre, je ne me cache pas, Mia.

- Je, je peux pas les abandonner. J'aimerais, partir avec toi mais je peux pas, ne me demandes pas ça, ! Je peux tout faire, tout sauf ça.

- C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir ! Je peux pas.

- Je me doutais que tu ne pourrais pas, ne pas faire cette guerre. Je ne t'aimerais pas autant si tu avais dis oui, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Hermione laissa couler ses larmes, n'essayant même plus de les retenir.

- Je, j'aimerais te dire tellement de choses, continua Dray, mais je ne sais pas les dire, tu es tellement importante pour moi, Mia, pas seulement à cause de cette sphère. On ne m'a pas appris à aimer comme ça, à dire ce que je peux ressentir. S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi et mets ton bracelet que je t'ai offert.

- Viens avec moi, supplia-t-elle, sans s'appesantir sur son autre demande.

- Je ne peux pas. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Non, tu as tord, je me bats pour la bonne cause, pas toi. Tu, je ne suis pas différente de toi parce que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, tu le vois bien, tu l'as compris. Ne me dis pas que malgré tous ses mois ensembles, tu penses encore que les Moldus ne valent rien.

- Ils sont ma famille. Je me bats pour ça, moi aussi.

- Pars alors, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, pars loin de tout ça. Ne te bats pas. S'il te plaît.

- Pars avec moi, redemanda-t-il. S'il te plaît.

Hermione secoua la tête en pleurant. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avec lui. Elle le savait. Il le savait. Ca la rendait malade de devoir le voir se battre contre elle, de voir qu'ils se suppliaient mutuellement de ne pas faire cette guerre alors que leur destin était visiblement de la faire, l'un contre l'autre.

- S'il te plaît, implora-t-elle.

Drago secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il la repoussa un peu avant de la ramener sauvagement vers lui pour l'embrasser. En sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes, violentes, possessives et pourtant si douces, Hermione frémit. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour approfondir ce baiser, pour ressentir toutes les émotions qui naviguaient dans son corps. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de choses en même temps. Ce baiser, elle se l'était imaginée et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vivait avec lui. C'était un baiser désespéré.

Il se recula, passa une main sur sa joue, faisant passer dans ses yeux toute la tristesse de la situation, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et il transplana.

.

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'avais cette scène dans la tête depuis longtemps aussi, surtout celle du baiser que je ne voulais pas rater, j'ai bien l'image en tête alors j'espère que vous aussi, c'est court mais désespéré ! **

**Bref, que va faire Hermione de ses informations ?**

**On arrive vers la fin… je dois me dépêcher d'écrire mon épilogue et mon bonus moi lol !**

**A très vite, n'oubliez pas la review, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça motive !**

**Bisouuus !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut, comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi, malgré le temps pluvieux, ça va ! Surtout que j'ai fini la fic et bien avancé sur la suivante alors je suis plutôt contente ! **

**Clina : hi merci beaucoup, contente d'avoir réussi à te faire percevoir leur désespoir ! je suis ravie xD merci, merci ! et voici la suite ! **

**Hlo : merci pour ta review ! la suite maintenant (c'est toutes les semaines !), en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Chapitre 16**

Hermione n'attendit pas longtemps pour transplaner à son tour. Pourtant, la douleur dans sa poitrine n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait, elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venait la force d'avancer, de traverser le jardin, de rentrer dans la maison. Titubant, elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle devait faire peur à voir parce que Ron, Harry et Neville qui y étaient installés se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Elle ne les entendait pas, tout semblait être un brouillard, pourtant, elle devait se reprendre, elle le devait. Le papier qu'elle tenait toujours froissé dans la main était d'une telle importance, elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à pleurer, à accepter l'étreinte de ses amis.

-James ?

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il faut que je vois James, ou Dumbledore.

-Ils sont à la cave, en réunion de l'Ordre. Tu as été attaqué ?

-On ne peut pas, s'exclama Neville alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, ils sont en réunion.

Mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Peu lui importait cette réunion, rien n'était plus important que ce papier. Ce papier que Dray lui avait donné. Non, ne pas penser à Dray, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait reste concentrer. Sans répondre, elle descendit les marches vers la cave, frappa légèrement et entra sans attendre. Elle savait que si elle attendait un temps soit peu, elle s'effondrerait et elle n'avait pas ce luxe, elle repenserait à ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle ne le pouvait définitivement pas.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait Harry, Ron et Neville, derrière elle. Elle vit James et Lily se lever. Elle devait vraiment faire peur à voir. Elle eut droit à des regards outragés et même à des commentaires qu'elle n'entendit pas vraiment. Elle se rapprocha de la table, de la place de Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

-Je viens de voir Drago Malefoy, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu claire, d'une voix qu'elle savait tremblante. Il, il m'a donné les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Son attaque. Jeudi.

Un grand nombre de sorcier se leva. Dumbledore lui arracha le papier des mains, déchiffrant l'écriture qui ne pouvait être que celle de Dray.

-C'est lui qui vous l'a donné, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous n'aviez aucun droit d'aller le voir ! S'insurgea une petite sorcière.

-Qui c'est si c'est vrai !

Hermione les fusilla du regard, reprenant contenance sous l'attaque.

-Pourquoi il m'aurait menti ?

-Et peu importe, même si ce n'est pas vrai, coupa Harry, autant prendre des précautions non ?

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela implique ! Grogna à nouveau la sorcière.

-Vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

La voix de Maugrey Fol 'œil coupa tout le monde. Il la regardait fixement. Hermione releva la tête, croisant son regard qui lui avait toujours paru impressionnant.

-Oui. Je suis sûre que c'est vrai.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

Hermione sentit une main sur sa taille et tourna son regard vers Lily, celle-ci lui sourit, lui enjoignant de continuer tout en se plaçant là en défenseur.

-Parce qu'il m'a demandé de partir, avoua-t-elle. Il, il voulait me protéger en me montrant ce papier, pour ne pas que j'y aille.

Le silence tomba quelques instants. Tous regardaient Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il allait faire. Son regard faisait des allers-et-retours entre le papier et Hermione. Autour de lui, Maugrey et Kingsley faisaient de même.

-Albus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda alors Sirius. Il faut se décider vite. On sait le lien qu'il y a entre Malefoy et elle.

-D'accord, fit Dumbledore, reprenant conscience. Que tout le monde se prépare, Maugrey, faites les équipes que nous avions organisés, que tout le monde se rejoigne à l'école de l'Ordre pour qu'on puisse expliquer et s'organiser. Remus, prévenez tout le monde, dans les villages. Kingsley, prévenez tous nos agents doubles pour qu'ils viennent et approuvent. On se retrouve à l'Ecole de l'Ordre dans une heure. L'attaque est dans deux jours, il faut être prêt. Merci Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête et sentit la pression de Lily. Elle la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit sur la chaise. Elle était dans un état second, elle ne savait plus que penser, que faire.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on aille se préparer, fit Lily. Toi aussi. Va dans ta chambre, prends une douche, habille-toi confortablement et coiffe-toi. Que tout le monde fasse ça. Allez Hermione ! Fais-le !

La voix était douce et ferme. Hermione se leva automatiquement et fit ce que Lily lui demandait. Habillée, coiffée d'une tresse, elle redescendit. Harry voulut l'enlacer mais elle le repoussa doucement.

-Non, sinon, je vais craquer. On est prêt ?

-Maman est allée posée Vicky. Les Weasley nous rejoignent ici.

-On n'arrive pas à joindre Ginny, fit Ron. Elle était chez Blaise ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai vu le parchemin, dans ta chambre, dit-elle, butant sur les mots, il voulait me voir et je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'y suis allée. Et voilà.

-Il… il t'a demandé de partir avec lui ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Harry, j'ai pas envie d'y penser. S'il te plait ! Il faut rester concentrer.

Harry s'excusa. Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. Le silence se fit, sans que rien ne vienne le troubler à part les respirations, les soupirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Neville.

-On va s'organiser pour être prêt à se battre. C'est peut être bien la bataille finale, il faut s'y préparer.

-Se préparer à mourir, tu veux dire ?

-Se préparer à tout.

-Et on se base sur ça ? Un papier donné par un Mangemort.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Mangemort, je sais que beaucoup ne comprennent pas le lien qui unit Drago Malefoy et Hermione. C'est difficile à imaginer, mais il ferait rien pour la mettre en danger au contraire, il lui a donné ça pour qu'elle puisse se préparer, pour qu'elle puisse fuir si elle le voulait.

-Je sais James, mais ça me semble fou, je connais Malefoy, à l'école… je comprends pas ce lien mais c'est normal que je m'interroge.

-Bien sur, tu as le droit et heureusement. Comme l'a dit Harry tout à l'heure. Si c'est faux, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Il n'y a pas d'autres points d'attaques. Ce sont les plus gros. Alors peut-être le nombre de Mangemorts prêts à nous attendre ? Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ?

Neville haussa les épaules, visiblement en colère il se tut néanmoins, conscient de ne pas avoir d'arguments valables. Hermione ne parlait pas, elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'ils se disaient, elle se raccrochait à un rien, elle se préparait à se battre, elle ne voulait pas penser à autre chose. Toutes autres pensées risquaient de la tuer sur le champ de bataille.

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre et se dirigea vers James. L'inquiétude se peignit de suite sur son visage et il échangea un regard lourd avec Sirius avant de déclarer :

-Les agents doubles sont injoignables.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

-Soit ils ont été découverts et ils sont morts ou emprisonnés. Soit ils nous ont trahis, annonça lentement Sirius.

-Il y a la possibilité qu'ils les retiennent sans leur faire du mal, juste qu'ils sont occupés à aider à préparer la guerre et que c'est trop risqué de revenir.

Lily revint enfin et prit les choses en main.

-Bon, on va y aller. Avant, on va répartit en groupe, Hermione tu vas avec Sirius, Ron avec James et Neville avec moi. Harry, mon chéri, tu seras avec Maugrey, d'accord ?

-On ne se bat pas ensemble ?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux de se battre en même temps que les gens qu'on aime, on ne pense plus qu'à nous mais aussi à vous. J'aimerais mais je sais que je serais plus concentrée si tu es ailleurs, même si je penserais toujours à toi, tu comprends ?

-Bien sur.

Elle le serra fort contre elle et le fit avec tous. Elle se donnait du courage. Hermione fit de même, murmura un « je t'aime » à Harry qui sourit malgré la peur dans ses yeux. Ils transplanèrent tous à l'école. Hermione suivit Sirius après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry. Ils étaient dans le groupe de Kingsley qui surveillerait l'hôpital de l'Ordre. Elle hésita à lui parler de son cousin mais elle ne préféra pas le troubler avec cela. Aussi, elle le dit à Sirius. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un sache que certains Mangemorts dont Lucius Malefoy savait qui elle était, qu'Ellie avait envie de se venger. Avec lui, pas de concession, pas de mensonge.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'auront pas le temps de chercher une tête en particulier, fit-il avec sa diplomatie naturelle. Et je m'occupe d'Ellie.

-Tu veux te venger, toi aussi ?

-Oui. Tu es contre ?

-Non. Si je savais qui a tué mes parents, je leur rendrais la pareille sans hésiter.

-Tu es incroyablement forte Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis par rapport à lui mais je te vois souffrir et ça me… ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça à cause de lui.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de lui, tu sais. Il ressent la même chose, il souffre tout autant.

Tout le monde fut enfin là et chaque groupe se réunit pour parler de la stratégie à mener. Qui serait où, ferait quoi, dans l'attente de l'attaque. Ils auraient le droit à quelques heures de sommeil avant de revenir à leur poste et d'attendre. Les indications de Drago Malefoy étaient prises au sérieux l'Ordre préférait néanmoins prendre les devants. Juste au cas où. Hermione était contente de faire équipe avec Sirius. Avec un des Potter, elle savait que ça aurait été plus dur. Lily avait raison, on ne pouvait se battre à coté des gens qu'on aimait. Pas quelle n'aimât pas Sirius mais elle savait qu'il avait confiance en elle, qu'il se battrait à ses côtés, pour elle comme elle pour lui. C'était néanmoins différent, elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, peut être parce qu'il la traitait comme une partenaire, une égale et non une enfant.

Ils purent enfin rentrer pour se reposer. Hermione prit une potion de sommeil, elle ne pouvait se permettre du temps à s'endormir ou d'avoir des cauchemars. Le lendemain et les jours suivants, elle allait se battre, il fallait qu'elle soit la plus reposée possible.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence total. Ils allaient bientôt repartir, il ne manquait plus que Lily qui était allée voir Vicki. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, mais ce n'était pas Lily, c'était Ginny. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione avant de se retourner vers les autres.

-J'ai cru que je ne vous verrais plus !

-Comment tu as fais pour t'enfuir ? Demanda Ron en enlaçant sa sœur.

-Comment tu sais que j'étais bloquée ? Enfin peu importe, c'est Drago, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione. Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Blaise me gardait dans la maison. J'ai entendu une conversation il y a deux nuits, sur une bataille à venir, j'ai voulu transplaner mais je n'ai pas pu. Il ne m'a pas laissé sortir ni rien. Et, et tout à l'heure, on mangeait, bref, et Drago est arrivé. Il a laissé la porte ouverte. Il ne m'a pas regardé, mais il a ait en sorte que Blaise ne me regarde pas pour lui murmurer des choses. J'en ai profité pour partir. Je sais que ma couverture est fichue mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as bien fait Ginny, la bataille est demain.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Drago a prévenu Hermione, déclara Ron. On a tout : lieu, heures, nombres. Tous les agents doubles sont coincés. On se prépare depuis hier. On part dans moins d'une heure pour nos positions.

-Par Merlin !

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça, murmura Ginny. Drago. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-Je crois… commença Hermione, que vous avez sous-estimé l'amitié qu'il te portait, Ron. Quand on s'est vu hier et que j'ai mentionné ton nom, il était furieux. Il montre ses sentiments que quand il est mal. Tu l'as blessé.

Hermione vit Ron se décomposer et elle détourna le regard. Elle savait que Ron aussi s'était attaché à Drago malgré tout.

-Je crois qu'on sous-estime Drago en tout, continua Ginny. Ce qu'il a fait pour toi, Hermione, t'annoncer ça, te prévenir puis moi ! Pour qu'on se batte.

-Il voulait pas qu'Hermione se batte, intervint Harry.

Ginny se retourna vers Hermione et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Il t'a demandé de partir ? Avec lui ? Demanda Ginny, obtenant que des signes de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Ginny l'enlaça et Hermione se laissa faire. L'étreinte d'Harry lui avait fait mal mai celle de Ginny était juste chaleureuse, elle lui donnait de la force alors que celle d'Harry l'aurait anéanti.

-Alors c'est bien ! Tout va bien ! S'énerva soudain Neville en se levant. Tout le monde va bien, tout le monde est content ! Comme vos copains sont géniaux ! Mais une question Ginny ! Tu as couché avec Zabini ? Encore ? En sachant qu'il avait tué Padma ? Je pouvais à la limite comprendre, avant ! Mais là ! Vous, vous l'avez tous oublié, ça fait qu'une semaine et tu l'as oublié, comme toi Harry !

-On ne l'a pas oublié, Neville ! Loin de là, je…

-Comment tu peux penser qu'on l'a oublié, que je l'ai oublié, reprit Harry. J'étais amoureux d'elle.

-Non ! Moi, j'étais amoureux d'elle. Toi tu as profité d'elle et elle en est morte !

-Stop ! Cria soudain James. Vous n'êtes que des gamins, on a une guerre à faire alors reprenez vous ! C'est dur pour tout le monde !

Le silence se fit un instant. Hermione se sentit mortifiée et elle savait que tous ressentaient la même chose, la tension était telle qu'un rien semblait les emporter.

-Je vais aller me préparer, reprit Ginny, tu me passes des affaires Hermione ?

Hermione se leva sans un mot et suivit Ginny pour lui donner des affaires.

-Comment te sens-tu Hermione ?

-Vidée, avoua-t-elle. Je veux pas penser à lui sinon, je sens que je vais craquer et ce n'est pas le moment.

-Tu y as pensé, A partir avec lui ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, c'est mon destin. On s'est embrassé.

Hermione laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était aussi facile de parler à Ginny alors qu'elle avait eu tant de mal avec Harry et Ron, pourtant elle était plus proche d'eux. Peut-être parce que c'était une fille ou qu'à l'instar de Sirius, elle était franche. Pas qu'Harry et Ron ne l'étaient pas, mais ils auraient cherché à la consoler. Et ce n'est pas ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment.

-Comment c'était ?

-Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi bien, fit-elle en secouant la tête, souriant en moitié.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Tu t'en veux parfois ? De n'avoir rien dit à Neville, d'être allé si loin avec Zabini… Harry, Padma ?

-Bien sur. Je me déteste de faire cela. En même temps, je ne regrette rien. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour l'Ordre, pour être libéré de l'emprise de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je t'admire, je sais pas si j'aurais pu faire ce que tu as fais.

-Je t'admire aussi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu dire non à l'homme que j'aime. Bon Je suis prête.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci vit son amie devenir guerrière.

-On va leur botter les fesses et renvoyer Tu-Sais-qui là où il devrait être ! En enfer !

-Fais attention à toi surtout.

-Toi aussi.

Ginny et Hermione s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de redescendre pour rejoindre les autres, pour partir se mettre en positon, pour partir à la guerre et affronter leur destin.

.

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors vous vous attendiez à ça ? La semaine prochaine la bataille… **

_**Review pliiiz !**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Oh la la, c'est vraiment presque fini là ! Normalement, ce chapitre devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, vous comprendrez plus à la fin de ce chapitre ou la semaine prochaine !**

**Clina : merci pour ta review ! xD ! oui j'avoue j'aime bien l'idée que Drago ait libéré Ginny, à la fois pour Hermione et Ron ! Ca vient d'ailleurs de me faire penser que j'ai oublié une scène dans le bonus Drago ! Pour qui reste intact… passons à la lecture ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas, une review, c'est le salaire de l'auteur !**

**Chapitre 17**

L'attente était longue néanmoins tout le monde restait à son poste sans bouger. Hermione jetait de nombreux regards vers Sirius, le seul de son équipe qu'elle pouvait voir. A chaque fois, il lui offrait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Son cœur battait comme jamais. L'heure s'approchait. Dans quelques heures, quelques minutes, les Mangemorts attaqueraient. Ils seraient parés et ça, ils ne le savaient pas. Elle se doutait que beaucoup pensaient que c'était faux, ils s'attendaient à une fausse alerte, à un malentendu. Soit ils ne voulaient pas voir, soit ils n'étaient pas prêts mais Hermione ne pouvait remettre en doute la parole de Dray. Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, elle le savait sincère. Elle ne savait comment, elle n'avait pas craqué, elle avait le temps mais elle se refusait de penser à la veille, à se rencontre avec lui, elle savait que ce serait trop douloureux. Elle évitait aussi de penser à ce qu'elle ferait quand les Mangemorts attaqueraient, quel sort lancer, quoi faire. Elle avait peur, peur de mourir, peur de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda à nouveau vers Sirius, il était sérieux comme jamais. Froid, attentif, il attendait lui aussi le moment. Sentant son regard, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle, souriant légèrement.

C'était l'heure.

Dray n'avait pas menti. Des dizaines de Mangemorts transplanèrent, comme si soudain, les barrières magiques avaient lâché, ce qui était certainement le cas. Hermione compta jusqu'à dix comme on le lui avait recommandé, comme tous le faisait surement. Alors qu'ils surgissaient, les Mangemorts ne furent pas vraiment surpris et la bataille commença. Hermione eut juste le temps de penser qu'au final, Dray avait surement raison : des agents doubles, il y en avait dans les deux camps. Elle se concentra sur les Mangemorts, les sorts volaient de partout, que ce soit des sorts d'attaque ou de défense. Elle voyait des corps tomber autour d'elle, sans savoir si c'étaient des gens de son camp ou non, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder.

Soudain, une explosion la fit voler. Elle se releva difficilement, une douleur lui vrillant la jambe. Elle évita un sort avec un _protego_ et vit, affligée, l'hôpital s'écrouler. Même les Mangemorts avaient été envoyé à terre et quand tous furent remis sur pieds, la guerre reprit. Les jets verts ne cessaient de faire tomber des gens. Hermione ne l'utilisait pas, elle stupéfixiait autant qu'elle pouvait mais les Mangemorts les réveillaient ensuite. Elle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un transplanait devant elle et elle eut juste le temps de se protéger.

Ellie.

-Hello Mione.

Hermione grimaça un sourire. Le temps de la revanche avait sonné.

-Remise sur pieds ? Demanda Hermione, d'une voix douce.

-Difficilement. Mais comme tu vois, prête pour la grande bataille.

-T'aurais du rester alité, répliqua Hermione.

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Mione.

-Par contre, la marque te va à ravir.

-N'est-ce pas ? Finissons-en, suggéra Ellie en lançant un sort mortel.

Hermione sauta sur le côté en lançant un sort violent. Ellie eu à peine le temps de se protéger, une trainée de sang coula sur sa joue. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de colères et Hermione s'autorisa un sourire en continuant. Elle savait que ce combat serait un combat à mort mais elle ne voulait pas jeter un sort de mort. Soudain, Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué aussitôt, Sirius fut à ses côtés, comme s'il la surveillait.

-Ellie, quel plaisir de te revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione vit le visage d'Ellie se durcir une seconde avant qu'il ne se fende d'un sourire. Elle avait cru pouvoir battre Hermione, seule à seule voir à deux contre elle elle connaissait la puissance de Sirius. Hermione se sentait presque perdue entre ces trois sorciers, même si elle pensait pouvoir battre Ellie sans trop de problèmes. Restait Lucius Malefoy. Le père de Dray. Ils se lançaient des sorts, pour voir si les défenses allaient baisser ils badinaient en même temps.

-Un plaisir, certes, de pouvoir vous tuer tous les deux, renchérit Ellie.

Lucius soupira lourdement, entrant dans leur jeu.

-Tu crois pouvoir nous tuer ? Demanda Sirius, franchement amusé. Je t'en prie. Je te connais.

-C'est ce que tu crois ! S'écria Ellie, rouge de colère, mais je t'ai trompé bien longtemps !

-Longtemps, je l'avoue, mais à la fin, on t'avait cerné. Quantico. Le village n°5. Nous savions que c'était toi.

-Et quand je couchais avec toi, tu savais que je pensais à un autre ? Susurra-t-elle en lançant un regard suggestif à Malefoy Père.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius. Il ne souriait plus mais gardait un visage neutre.

-Je faisais la même chose, avoua-t-il.

En même temps, Ellie et Sirius se lancèrent un sort puissant. Automatiquement, Hermione se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy qui avait fait de même, quoiqu'avec un petit peu de retard. Les sorts fusèrent. Elle toucha Lucius qui valdingua quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'approchait de lui quand une femme jaillit près de lui et lui lança un sort. Narcissa Malefoy. Elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer les parents de Dray en même temps et dans ses circonstances. Pourtant, vu leur statut, il n'y a que sur un champ de bataille qu'ils pouvaient se rencontrer. Hermione fut reconnaissante en voyant un membre de l'Ordre qu'elle connaissait bien, qui avait juste deux ans de plus qu'elle, venir l'aider dans ce combat. A deux contre elle, elle aurait surement perdu.

-Une question, fillette, demanda Lucius tout en évitant les sorts des deux jeunes, Mia, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il demandait ça sur la conversation mais dans son regard, la question était réelle. Que savait-il ?

-Non, désolée. Une fille cachée peut-être ?

Les deux époux lui jetèrent un sort en même temps. Le gout du sang lui vint dans la bouche et elle fut projetée par terre. Elle lança un _protego_ sans baguette le temps de se relever. Ils parurent surpris de voir leur sort ricocher et alors que Marc qui l'avait rejointe essayer de la défendre, un jet vert le toucha et il s'effondra. Hermione laissé échapper un grognement d'impuissance et lança un sort contre Lucius Malefoy qui parut surpris de la soudaine puissance de la jeune fille.

-Ca ne vous gêne pas de tuer impunément ! Grogna-t-elle. Vous pensez être un bon exemple pour votre fils !

Ils parurent surpris mais Lucius rit. Les attaques pleuvaient. Hermione n'osait jeter un œil autour d'elle pour appeler quelqu'un. Elle arrivait à se défendre mais ne pouvait plus attaquer, les deux Malefoy ne cessant de lui lancer des sorts. Elle allait se fatiguer si elle ne faisait rien. Elle hésitait à transplaner quand un son se fit entendre. Le signe de l'Ordre. Il fallait se replier au plus gros village. Si elle réfléchissait, ils avaient du détruire les bâtiments fixés : l'école, l'hôpital… il valait mieux être ensemble pour combattre. Les mangemorts parurent surpris et Hermione en profita pour transplaner. Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant le nombre de corps étendus au sol. Mangemorts. Membres de l'Ordre. Plus rien ne les différenciait ou presque. Elle ne se concentra pas sur les visages, ce n'était pas la peine. Elle rentra à nouveau dans la bataille. Elle repéra rapidement Luna Lovegood, une de leurs amis, mis à mal par un Mangemort. Elle s'y précipita pour l'aider. La bataille reprit. Elle espéra ne pas recroiser le chemin des Malefoy. C'était déjà difficile de se battre savoir que c'était les parents de Dray l'était encore plus.

Ellie avait du lui lancer un sort de retrouvailles parce qu'elle la rattrapa vite, lui lança un sort qu'elle para difficilement.

-Tu m'en veux on dirait ! S'exclama Hermione, frustrée.

-Je n'aime pas les garces dans ton genre ! Surtout pas après ce que tu m'as fais !

-Moi je suis une garce ? C'est toi qui nous as trahis ! Va au diable !

Sur ce, Hermione lança que des sorts d'attaques, Ellie le sentit bien mais à part se défendre, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres.

-Tu sais que je sais tout pour toi et Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione sursauta, ce qui permit à Ellie de lui lancer un sort qui la jeta par terre. Toutefois, elle se reprit vite et lança un _sectumsempra_à Ellie qui s'effondra, ne se relevant pas. Hermione s'approcha, croisant le regard choqué et douloureux de celle qu'elle avait considérée comme une amie, comme une tante.

-Je, je t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça.

-On est en guerre. Merci de m'avoir appris ce sort. Va au diable, répéta Hermione en s'en allant, retournant dans la bataille.

Elle retint ses larmes. Elle l'avait tué. Elle n'avait pas utilisé le sort mortel mais le résultat serait le même. Ellie allait se vider de son sang. Elle se doutait bien qu'aucun Mangemort n'allait prendre le temps et le risque de la guérir, c'était trop long.

-Comme on se retrouve !

Alors qu'Hermione avançait discrètement pour essayer de voir qui elle pouvait aider, un Mangemort s'était comme matérialisé devant elle. Blaise Zabini. Hermione soupira.

-Je suis très demandée aujourd'hui, on dirait !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je viens de tuer Ellie.

Elle le vit tressaillir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de batailles était à la fois une guerre des nerfs et une guerre de sort.

-Oh, tu y tenais ? Désolée.

-Tu peux rire, quand on aura gagné, tu feras moins la fière là où tu seras.

-On en reparle à la fin si tu veux.

-Tu ne seras plus là pour voir ça, fit-il en lui lançant un sort. Tu sais que Drago m'a parlé de toi ?

-Vraiment ? Je suis si populaire chez les Sang -Pur ?

-Apparemment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-C'est peut être parce que tu n'es pas une famille de Sang Pur.

Touché, il lui entailla le bras d'un sort, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Quelques failles, on dirait.

Hermione lui lança le même sort qui atteignit sa joue qui se mit à saigner. Son regard se fit plus dur. Il comprenait à qui il avait à faire.

-Etonnée qu'une fille de Moldus soit aussi forte que toi ?

-Tu n'es pas aussi forte que moi ! Cracha-t-il en redoublant d'effort, lui lançant des sorts qu'elle para tous.

-Comment va Ginny ?

-Comment va Drago ?

-Aucune idée, je ne le connais pas personnellement, répondit Hermione, au tac-au-tac.

-Ginny sera morte ce soir, comme toi.

-Dans tes rêves. Elle sera dans les bras d'Harry plus probablement, à fêter notre victoire. Tu sais, Harry, mon ami ? Ou plutôt son !

-Garce !

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du jouer autant avec Blaise Zabini mais cela la défoulait, au contraire. Elle avait besoin de cette peur, de cette adrénaline pour continuer. Les sorts étaient de plus en plus difficiles à éviter, elle allait devoir attaquer. Elle sauta sur le côté, le faisant sursauter et lui lançant un stupéfix qu'il esquiva sans peine.

-Un stupéfix ? Vraiment ?

-Je ne voulais pas te tuer de suite !

-Tu aurais du tenter ta chance, Sang de bourbe !

Hermione fut surprise de voir Lucius Malefoy venir en aide à Zabini. Décidément, il lui en voulait. Mais que savaient-ils ? Savaient-ils qu'il les avait trahis ? Elle serra la mâchoire. Avec les deux, la chance se réduisait fortement.

-Vous revoilà, vous m'aviez manqué, fit-elle tout de même. Vous avez perdu votre femme ? J'espère qu'elle n'ait pas dans le même état qu'Ellie.

-Ellie ?

-Oui. Morte. Elle devenait agaçante.

Lucius lui lança un sort qu'elle eut du mal à éviter. Heureusement, James apparut à ses côtés.

-On s'attaque à ma fille ? Mauvaise idée.

-Potter ! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Pas assez.

-Comment va ta femme ?

-Bien et la tienne ?

-Elle ira encore mieux dans quelques heures quand on vous aura expulsé de cette terre.

Hermione écoutait la conversation avec attention. Elle ne savait pas que James et Lucius Malefoy se connaissaient. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas le même âge, ils n'avaient pu aller à l'école ensemble. Elle croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini qui la fixait. Il semblait plus curieux que dangereux il se reprit vite, attaquant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ? Demanda-t-il, une raison de pas vouloir me tuer ?

-J'aurais préféré laissé ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Ginny d'avoir du te supporter, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Tu sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, vu ce qu'elle a fait avec moi, elle n'était pas si détachée que tu le penses.

-En fait, je sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, elle me l'a dit.

-Et tu crois la connaitre parce qu'elle te dit ? Tu m'as l'air bien prude ma chère sang-de-bourbe, tu dois quand même savoir ce qu'une fille fait pour attacher un mec ? Oh ben voilà ton cher ami, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'en apprendre plus sur Ginny Weasley et ses dons au lit.

Hermione ne prit pas le risque de se retourner un sort fusa derrière elle pour toucher Zabini, celui-ci l'évita de peu et rit. Elle reconnut alors Harry. Elle sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules en le voyant, malgré quelques écorchures, il allait bien.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Zabini.

-Tout roule et toi ?

-Bien.

-On parlait de Ginny mais apparemment, tu la connais aussi bien que moi ?

Hermione vit vite qu'Harry n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur le champ de bataille. Sans rien dire, il attaqua. Blaise et lui semblaient de même force. Hermione aurait voulu entrer dans la bataille mis elle sentait qu'ils avaient besoin, tous els deux, de faire face à l'autre. De plus, il restait l'ami de Dray et il avait eu raison, elle ne volait pas le tuer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une fille de son âge apparut devant elle et l'attaqua violemment.

-Hey Pansy d'amour, fit Blaise à côté, souriant, je te présente Hermione Granger. Mia pour les intimes.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle sentit Lucius Malefoy, toujours dans son combat avec James, la regarder. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder. Pansy Parkinson, celle qui avait cassé sa sphère, qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, celle qui était amoureuse de Dray.

-Enchantée, fit Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

-Je ne peux en dire autant, répondit Hermione en esquivant ses sorts sans difficulté.

Elle la laissa attaquer, pour juger de sa force. Elle semblait plutôt faible, comparé à Zabini par exemple. Il ne serait pas difficile de la neutraliser, rester à savoir comment. La tuer la semblait si cruelle, totalement à l'encontre de ses valeurs. La stupéfixier ne servirait à rien, Zabini la réveillerait de suite. Ou d'autres. Il semblait que ceux autour d'eux avait leur âge. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Neville se battre contre un garçon. Cela semblait être un combat générationnel entre ceux qui étaient à Poudlard et dans des camps différents.

Soudain, alors qu'Hermione allait commencer à attaquer, un autre jeune homme vint se poster près de Pansy. Théodore Nott. Bien sur. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule contre elle. Le combat changea Nott était fort. Hermione pouvait réguler. Elle stupéfixia Pansy sans difficultés et se concentra sur lui. Elle recula un peu, elle se sentait étouffée entre deux autres combats, elle avait besoin de place. Il la suivit sans rien dire.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Pansy avait été réveillée. Frustrée, elle avançait pour se battre. Le nom de Drago fut prononcé. Hermione se refusa de se laisser déconcentrer. Le temps sembla se figer : une légère explosion se fit entendre sur la gauche. Automatiquement, tout le monde se tourna pour voir un Mangemort s'envoler littéralement dans les airs. Hermione aperçut Dray il sembla un instant affolé et elle comprit que Nott en avait profité pour lui lancer un sort. Sans utiliser sa baguette, elle forma son bouclier tout en lui lançant un sort. Il s'effondra. Les autres de son camp semblèrent surpris et alors que certains retournaient leurs baguettes vers elle, Dray cria quelque chose pour attirer leur attention. Un jeune – Hermione jugea qu'il devait être à peine majeur – lança un sort sans le contrôler et toucha Dray qui s'écroula. Hermione cria et courut vers lui sans ne plus faire attention à rien, pas même à Harry qui prononça son nom quand elle passa. Quand elle fut auprès de lui, elle prit sa main et transplana.

.

Voilà, voilà !

Je sais que les Mangemorts sont sensés être masqués mais je trouve ça rageant de pas savoir contre qui ils se battent donc bon et ils ont fait pareil dans le film alors… ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plu… la fin est dure, hi hi ! Vous saurez la suite la semaine prochaine !

_**Review pliiiz**_

**Bonne semaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut, comment allez vous ? Moi, plutôt bien, je pars en week-end à Paris avec des copines, donc j'ai hâte et c'est aussi pour cela que je poste aujourd'hui. Je ne rentre que lundi… je suis gentille, hein ?**

**Et si vous êtes très gentils (avec des reviews !), je vous posterais l'épilogue lundi, le bonus le week-end prochain avec le prologue de ma prochaine fiction !**

**Je vous attends à la fin…**

**Eglantine :**merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu ais aimé ma fic ! Merci, merci

**Clina :** merci encore une fois ! C'est un vrai bonheur de lire tes reviews ! Contente d'avoir réussi le sarcasme d'Hermione, vu que je ne possède pas ce « talent » si l'on peut dire, j'ai peur que ça passe mal dans mes fictions ! Contente aussi d'avoir réussi ma bataille, c'est toujours un chapitre stressant pour moi ! J'avoue, deux cliffanghers, j'ai fais fort, mais j'aime bien de temps en temps, histoire de tenir en haleine !

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise tous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18**

Il faisait jour désormais. Sur le champ de bataille, l'air était sec mais quand elle arriva dans la clairière, il pleuvait abondamment tout était déjà trempé et ils le furent en quelques secondes. Dray avait les yeux fermés, semblant inconscient, du sang sur tout le haut du corps. Hermione était penchée sur lui. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie.

-Dray ! Dray ! Réponds-moi, cria-t-elle, à peine arrivée.

-Mia ? On, on est où ? demanda-t-il faiblement en papillonnant des yeux.

-Notre lieu de rendez-vous, pleura-t-elle en touchant son corps pour voir ses blessures.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du transplaner, elle avait agit de façon impulsive, cela pouvait aggraver son cas. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pu le laisser là-bas, au milieu des combats, dans son camp.

-Tu, tu as mal ? Dis-moi où, je vais te guérir, je sais faire.

-Je, je crois pas que tu vas pouvoir Mia, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Bien sur que si, sinon on ira à l'hôpital, on va te guérir, dis-moi où tu as mal !

-Partout.

-C'est un _sectumsempra_ ?

-Non…

-Moi non plus, c'est pas comme ça, tu sais ce que s'est ?

Elle lui déboutonna sa chemise. Cela ressemblait à un _sectumpsempra_ mais au lieu de plusieurs entailles, une grosse blessure coupait son ventre. Elle lança un sort pour que le sang arrête de couler.

-Mia, je vais pas m'en sortir.

-Mais si ! Dis pas ça ! Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Je sais ce que c'est, avoua-t-il essayant de fixer son regard. Yaxsley l'a inventé, c'est mêlé de magie noire.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle sentit la main de Drago prendre la sienne. Elle posa sa tête sur le haut de son torse, serrant sa main.

-Ne meurs pas ! Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas !

-Je, je suis désolé, fit-il.

-J'aurais du partir avec toi, ne meurs pas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ! Je suis perdue sans toi, je t'aime, moi ! Je t'en prie, Dray, ne meurs pas.

-Mia, tu vas continuer à vivre, pour nous. C'était le destin, tu le sais bien. Ce cauchemar…

Hermione pleura encore plus, se rappelant cette douleur quand elle s'était réveillée. La même qu'aujourd'hui, le sentiment de perdre quelqu'un, de perdre une partie de soi-même. Les images qui souvent lui avaient fait défaut, lui revenaient alors qu'elle était sur le point de se perdre. C'était la dernière image, elle sur son corps, pleurant, qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

-Non ! Je peux pas imaginer une vie sans toi. S'il te plait, dis-moi quoi faire. Je saurais le faire.

-Il n'y a rien à faire.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, nous sommes des sorciers, il doit bien y avoir une solution !

-C'est le but du sort, qu'il y en ait pas. Mia, s'il te plait.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle, essayant de se calmer, lui dégageant le visage de ses cheveux.

-Reste près de moi.

-Toujours.

Elle s'allongea près de lui, la tête sur son épaule, son bras entourant sa taille, se moquant de la pluie qui tombait sur eux. Elle se redressa un peu et l'embrassa doucement. Il répondit à son baiser mais arrêta vite essoufflé. Elle se redressa un peu plus.

-Dray, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Désolée mai je peux pas penser à vivre sans toi, pourquoi je suis pas partie avec toi !

-Ca n'aurait rien changé.

-Mais si, nous ne serions pas là.

-Tu n'aurais pas été heureuse.

-J'aurais été avec toi, j'aurais été heureuse !

Elle le vit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient humides, à la fois de douleur et de tristesse.

-Pardonne-moi, pour tout, soupira-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Moi je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été celui que tu aurais voulu, celui que tu mérites. Peut-être que dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie… si Voldemort n'avait pas été là.

-Tu as été parfait Dray, je t'aime et ça n'a rien à voir avec cette sphère je te le promets.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

-Non !

Ce cri n'avait été qu'un murmure. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, lui demandant de ne pas mourir, de rester avec elle. La douleur était trop intense, presque physique. Pliée en deux, elle ne savait que faire pour ne plus ressentir ces émotions douloureuses. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien tellement la souffrance était importante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, elle n'imaginait pas une vie où il ne serait pas, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant un an, elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien. Elle ne voulait penser au après, il n'y avait plus d'après possible désormais.

Elle essaya plusieurs fois de le faire revenir à lui, sans succès elle s'allongea à nouveau près de lui, se moquant de la pluie, ne sentant pas la fraicheur de celle-ci. Elle resta ainsi un très long moment. La pluie était devenue plus fine, Hermione était recouverte de boue. Elle se releva, passa une main sur la joue de Dray. Il remua faiblement, ouvrit les yeux et tenta un sourire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de nouveau en voyant la souffrance sur son visage.

-J'ai mal.

-Je sais

-Essaie _Morphineu_s, pour me soulager. S'il te plait.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et elle le sentit se détendre un peu.

-T'es pleine de boue. Ca te va bien. Ne pleure pas. Embrasse-moi.

Hermione souffla pour évacuer ses larmes, en vain et se pencha pour l'embrasser, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, glacées. Elle se recula pour croiser son regard essayant de lui sourire, de le rassurer. Il répondit à son sourire, serrant sa main dans la sienne avant de la relâcher.

-Dray ? Non !

Hermione le secoua un peu. Il ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait plus. Une douleur vive traversa son corps et elle dut se redresser pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne prit pas son pouls, elle savait qu'il était parti. Ses sanglots s'accélèrent, elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Elle le secoua de nouveau, plus vivement, l'appelant, attendant une répondre, l'embrasant, le suppliant de se réveiller. Il n'était plus.

Devant elle, quelqu'un transplana. En voyant la mère de Dray, elle chercha rapidement sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vais rien vous faire, dit-elle en s'approchant, montrant ses mains vides de baguette.

Hermione la vit regarder son fils, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle essayait de se contrôler, difficilement. Elle croisa ensuite le regard surpris de la jeune fille.

-Vous étiez au courant ?

-Depuis quelques jours. J'avais bien vu qu'il avait changé, je savais qu'il y avait une fille. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable puisqu'il ne nous en parlait pas. Bien sur, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Une fille de Moldus. Mais quand il vous a revu, que vous avez décliné son offre, il s'est vu mourir. Il était bouleversé. Vous auriez du partir avec lui !

Hermione encaissa le coup, imaginant un Dray bouleversé, allant jusqu'à parler d'elle à sa mère pour soulager sa conscience.

-Vous, vous m'accusez ? Balbutia Hermione, en colère contre sa dernière phrase. Vous osez dire que c'est de MA faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie élevé comme un soldat, qui l'ait mis à la botte de Voldemort ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué en voulant qu'il soit sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui !

-Comment osez-vous ?

-Comment une mère peut faire ça ?

-Vous êtes bien là, vous ! S'énerva Narcissa, perdant son masque de froideur devant les attaques d'Hermione.

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Parce que ma mère est morte et parce que si je ne me bats pas, je meurs ! Alors que vous, que lui, vous aviez tous les choix ! Vous auriez pu l'éloigner ! Vous le savez, mais libre à vous de m'accuser. Je le fais moi-même déjà ! Mais je vous accuse également de lui avoir fait ça.

-Il vous aimait, dit-elle soudain, incrédule.

-Et je l'aimais. Ca ne suffit pas. Remerciez bien votre Seigneur des Ténèbres, cracha-t-elle, amère.

Narcissa se tut un instant. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, la main froide de Dray dans la sienne, agenouillée contre lui.

-Comment est-il mort ?

-Un sort que Yaxsley a inventé apparemment. Qui ressemble au s_ectumsempra_.

Narcissa ferma les yeux, elle connaissait bien ce sort, Hermione le voyait bien. Elle comprenait combien son fils avait du souffrir et cela lui brisait le cœur, son fils unique, inerte, sans vie.

-C'est quelqu'un de votre camp, un jeune qui n'a pas su maitriser ce sort.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Pour me faire du mal ?

-Non, pour que vous sachiez. C'est important de savoir qui est la cause de cette douleur. Ca l'est aussi de savoir qu'un gosse de quinze mutile son âme pour ses parents sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il fait.

-Vous croyez tout savoir.

-Peut-être bien. Argumentez. Dites-moi si votre appartenance au camp de Voldemort vous aide à l'idée d'avoir perdu votre fils unique. Le sacrifice était-il nécessaire.

-Arrêtez !

-Pourquoi ! Vous aviez bien du y penser. Vous êtes mère.

Hermione se tut. Elle savait que ces mots étaient blessants. Peut être que Dray ne l'aurait pas voulu. C'était néanmoins sa seule occasion. Cela ne changerait pas le monde mais elle ne pouvait comprendre l'attitude de Narcissa Malefoy. Celle-ci n'avait visiblement aucune réponse à lui donner.

-C'est bien que vous soyez resté avec lui. Il n'aurait pas voulu quelqu'un d'autres. Je sais que vous me voyez comme une méchante. Mais j'aimais mon fils et il le savait. Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir, j'aime aussi énormément mon mari, quoiqu'il ait fait, quoiqu'il fasse. Je vous remercie d'être resté près de lui et d'avoir su l'aimer comme vous l'avez fait.

Hermione haussa les épaules, elle n'avait plus le courage de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ses remerciements, qu'elle n'en l'avait pas fit pour elle, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle souffre comme Dray avait souffert pour lui avoir permis d'être là aujourd'hui. Dans le fond, elle comprenait néanmoins. Elle aimait son fils, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle espérait le meilleur pour lui, elle espérait qu'il soit heureux même si c'était avec une fille de Moldus.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Narcissa sortit sa baguette mais attendit. Hermione se retourna et vit Harry, baguette dans la main.

-Ne faites rien, demanda-t-elle.

-Hermione ?

-Ca va, elle ne fera rien.

-Laissez-moi le ramener avec moi, supplia-t-elle.

-Viens, Hermione, implora Harry.

Hermione hocha la tète, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se pencha une dernière fois, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, glacées. Elle lui murmura un dernier « je t'aime » et se releva, reculant jusqu'à sentir la main d'Harry prendre la sienne. Elle croisa une dernière fois le regard de Narcissa avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Un regard noyé de larmes, à l'image du sien un regard brisé.

.

**Hum… Ne m'en voulez pas, je sais que c'est loin d'une happy-end, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des sad-end mais là… enfin dès le début, je le savais et avec le titre et le cauchemar, je vous avais donné quelques indices ! **

**Enfin il reste l'épilogue et la version Drago pour ne pas nous quitter toute suite ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Pliiiz !**

**Bises !**


	19. Epilogue

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi, épuisée par mon neveu lol et demain je me lève à l'aube pour aller chez l'ophtalmo -_- Bref en plus mon marchandage n'a pas trop marché ! J'espère avoir des reviews quand même pour la fin de cette fanfic !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis !**

**Clina : merci pour ta review ! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, même si c'était utile pour la fic ! J'écris pas souvent des sad-end mais bon pour celle-ci, ça s'est imposée ! J'espère que la fin te plaira…**

**Epilogue**

La lumière était vive ce jour-là. Elle aurait préféré qu'il pleuve, comme c'était le cas à l'époque. Ce n'était pas le même lieu. Elle aurait presque aimé mais comme lui disait Ginny, à quoi servait de ressasser le passé ? A rien, certes, cela n'aidait pas, elle le savait, elle n'y pouvait juste rien.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait faire le reste du chemin seul. Il s'arrêta, respectant ses désirs, comme toujours. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa tombe, son cœur se brisant à nouveau de plus en plus qu'elle s'approchait. Elle finit par y arriver et s'agenouilla, laissant les larmes couler. Le reste de l'année, elle ne pleurait quasiment plus. Mais chaque année depuis cinq ans, elle venait pleurer ici. Pleurer sur tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, pleurer sur la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir si seulement… elle secoua la tête.

Ne pas ressasser le passé.

Elle posa la gerbe de fleur, lisant à nouveau ses mots que sa mère avait choisi _« Drago__Malefoy. 5 juin 1980__– 20 août 1998. __Que__ton cœur repose en paix__ »._ Ces mots étaient beaux. Narcissa Malefoy avait bien choisi. Elle effleura son nom de sa main, retenant ses sanglots, ne voulant pas faire de peine à celui qui l'accompagnait.

Elle redressa la tête, l'offrant aux rayons du soleil, si agréables. Elle savourait chaque instant, certains étaient amers, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Elle s'était faite une raison, bien sur. Elle avançait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle passait même parfois quelques jours sans y penser, elle se sentait toujours coupable après ça. Cela ne servait à rien mais parfois on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments et avec lui, elle ne l'avait jamais pu.

Voldemort mort, ils avaient pu se reconstruire. Le camp du « bien » avait gagné mais rien n'était finit. Il avait fallu des semaines pour arrêter les derniers Mangemorts, des mois pour que tous les procès ne s'achèvent, des années pour arrêter de pleurer les morts. Et encore, cela était parfois douloureux.

Aucun sorcier n'était caché désormais, tous vivaient au grand jour. Il y avait encore et il y aurait toujours des dissensions entre sang-pur, sang-mêlé et né-moldus. Cela allait presque de soi. Mais petit à petit, on sentait que cela disparaissait. Ils étaient tous sorciers, et c'était tout. Le monde sorcier, mais aussi le monde moldu, s'était reconstruit. Cela avait été difficile puisque le monde moldu était maintenant au courant de la présence de sorciers en leur monde. Ils avaient vu ses nouveaux sorciers prêts à les aider. Le ministère moldu et le ministère de la Magie avaient travaillé sans relâche pour que tout se déroule normalement. Cela restait une exception anglaise.

Hermione se releva, jetant un dernier regard à sa tombe, avant de rejoindre Ron. Il lui sourit maladroitement. Elle le lui rendit et prit sa main. Il l'enlaça alors pour la soutenir. Il savait que c'était des moments difficiles pour elle. C'en était aussi pour lui. Ginny lui avait appris qu'il avait également un lien avec Daphne. Celle-ci était morte pendant la guerre. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas participé à la bataille. C'est un terrible concours de circonstance qui l'amena à disparaitre. Une tentative de son père de regagner une certaine reconnaissance perdue, une potion ratée, une famille décimée. Cela avait été difficile pour Ron mais Hermione l'avait soutenu comme lui l'avait fait pour elle. Ce n'était que l'année dernière que leur relation avait pris un tour plus amoureux. Avant cela, leur amitié s'était étoffée. Chacun, et surtout Hermione, essayait de surmonter une certaine culpabilité à vivre une romance alors que ceux qu'ils aimaient vraiment étaient partis.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, comme s'ils avaient pensé à la même chose au même moment – ce qui leur arrivait souvent.

-On va chez Harry et Ginny ?

Hermione acquiesça et ils transplanèrent.

Harry et Ginny aussi étaient ensemble. Après plusieurs mois houleux où ils avaient du apprendre à se connaître vraiment, à se comprendre et à oublier leur dispute, ils avaient réussi à ne retenir que l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle, l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.

Cela remplissait Hermione de bonheur. Elle n'était pas censée le savoir mais l'avait deviné. Il y aurait sans doute James, Lily et Vicki qui entrait bientôt à Poudlard. Sirius, bien sûr. Neville et Luna, un couple surprenant mais adorable. Sa famille, tout simplement.

Il lui manquerait toujours ses parents, Drago, ses amis perdus à la guerre. La douleur serait toujours présente, même si moins douloureuse. L'espoir qui l'avait fait vivre devait également continuer à battre dans son cœur.

.

Drago Malefoy, à qui elle pensait toujours sous le nom de Dray, serait toujours dans son cœur. Même s'il n'était plus là, même si la sphère n'était plus là. Elle, elle était là et son souvenir vivrait toujours en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à son tour.

En attendant, elle allait vivre à la fois pour elle, pour lui, pour Ron et pour Daphne, pour tout ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu et ceux qui n'avaient pu aimer parce que la guerre leur avait tout pris, les avait abîmés jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent de l'intérieur.

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! Comme d'habitude, mes prologues / épilogues sont assez courts. J'espère que cela vous convient ! Je trouve ça assez « doux »**

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre fidélité, vos reviews ! Pour les lecteurs de l'ombre, c'est le moment de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic, en bien, en pas bien. Juste un petit mot, un j'aime, et cela me fera plaisir !**

**Bien sûr, comme je vous l'ai dis, il va y avoir un bonus sur Drago, comment lui a géré cette histoire ! Vous saurez tout, la semaine prochaine ! **

**Alors à très vite j'espère !**


	20. Bonus

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je dois dire que ça fait bizarre de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je poste pour cette fanfic parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'en suis plutôt fière même si j'ai fais quelques déçus sur la fin !**

**En tout cas, merci pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos alertes favoris et tout ! **

**Clina : merci, merci ! tes reviews me touchent toujours autant. Contente que la fin te plaise et que l'épilogue aussi oui à la fois émouvant et plein d'espoir, c'est ce que je voulais ! Et oui le Harry-Ginny était couru mais je voulais finir par le Ron-Hermione (j'ai du mal à y croire) parce que j'ai adoré Ron dans ma fic et qu'il comprend finalement très bien Hermione.**

**Et voici pour le bonus…**

**Bonus**

La nuit était claire. La lune brillait au dehors et illuminait la pièce. Dans un fauteuil, un jeune homme de 17 ans faisait tourner dans ses mains un verre de wiski-pur-feu. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était une nuit comme une autre, il avait invité des amis à passer la soirée avec lui, pour fêter une nouvelle fois la fin de l'année scolaire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un an avant d'être diplômé de Poudlard, avant de devenir un membre à part entière de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait bien fêter ça. Ses amis dormaient dans les différentes chambres d'amis. Même les deux Weasley étaient là. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils s'étaient débrouillées mais la fille avait réussi à charmer son meilleur ami, Blaise, et le garçon… n'était pas si bête et traitre à son sang que le reste de sa famille. Sa mère devait dormir dans l'aile qui était réservé à ses parents et son père à une quelconque mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une nuit identique à tant d'autres.

Une nuit pourtant bien différente. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était descendu au salon après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas le premier. Ce ne serait pas le dernier. Il rêvait souvent de la guerre, de batailles, de massacres et ceci depuis quelques années, depuis qu'il avait eu l'audace de descendre à la cave, là où étaient gardés certains prisonniers de guerre. Pas qu'il se soucie vraiment de ces Sang-de-bourbe, Traitre-à-leur-sang et autres, mais un gamin de 12 ans n'est jamais assez prêt pour voir ce genre de spectacle. Pourtant, ce cauchemar-ci avait un goût très différent. Il l'avait fait souffrir, littéralement, physiquement. Et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Les images de son rêve passaient dans sa tête, aussi rapidement que quand il en avait rêvé. Au début, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, loin de là. Il y avait une fille, une jolie brune au regard plein d'étoiles, des moments volés, des étreintes et la douleur physique, la peur, la mort.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, essayant de démêler ce rêve, ce cauchemar. En vain.

.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de venir se promener seul dans la lande anglaise. Il en avait juste eu envie et en la voyant littéralement apparaitre, il su ce qu'il l'ait attiré là. Elle ne le vit pas de suite, ce qui lui permit de la détailler. Elle n'était pas très grande, ses cheveux semblaient être un fouillis sur sa tête. Elle portait un pantalon qui la serrait et un haut fin. Il la reconnut sans mal. La fille de son rêve. Elle finit par l'apercevoir et la peur passa en une seconde sur son visage. Elle lui mentit avec aplomb avant de repartir le plus vite possible. Il la regarda partir sans rien faire et s'en voulu longuement alors qu'il restait là pour l'attendre. Elle allait revenir, il le savait. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré de filles comme ça. Une fille qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir tellement d'émotions, une fille si intelligente, gentille, belle. Il ne se lassait pas d'être avec elle, même s'ils ne parlaient pas, il la regardait et la douleur s'en allait. Loin d'elle, c'était autre chose. Il s'habituait à la douleur mais les débuts avaient été difficiles, surtout avec Pansy qui essayait de regagner ses faveurs. Il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le pouvait plus. Il aimait bien Pansy, elle avait été sa première fois Il y en avait eu quelques autres. Ce qu'il se passait avec Mia était toutefois totalement différent, beaucoup plus intense. Il l'avait attendu plusieurs heures à la bordure de la forêt où ils s'étaient rencontré et elle était venue, hésitante, méfiante mais avec ce même besoin de le voir, de le sentir près d'elle il le savait même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Avaient commencé de longues d'attente, de longues heures de conversations, des ruses pour ne pas se faire prendre à filer en pleine nuit. Cela n'aidait pas d'avoir une mère insomniaque, un père qui rentrait de mission n'importe quand dans la nuit et d'avoir sa maison comme l'un des nombreux points de QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas fait prendre. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il sortait plusieurs fois par semaine pour rencontrer une fille qui était, de toute évidence, bien loin de ses critères habituels, c'est-à-dire une Sang-Pur. Il évitait d'y penser, surtout que près d'elle, il se sentait à la fois serein et plein d'émotions comme du désir et de la tendresse, émotions qu'il avait rarement ressenti.

.

La rentrée approchait, il allait devoir lui dire. Il avait réfléchi à mille et une ruses pour pouvoir la voir sans difficultés mais en vain. Ce fut elle qui la lui apporta sous la forme d'un parchemin. Elle était arrivée, en retard, comme à son habitude, ce qui l'avait rendu furieux. Il attendait ses rendez-vous avec une certaine impatience mais elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure. Là, c'était trop. Il en avait marre d'entendre parler de ce Harry avec qui elle avait l'air de tout faire, de ses amis avec qui elle faisait de nombreuses activités. Néanmoins, son parchemin était vraiment une idée géniale et surtout une magie exceptionnelle pour une fille de 17 ans. Elle devait être douée, ce qui le fit amener à penser qu'elle était de Sang-mêlé. Certitude qui tomba lorsqu'elle lui avoua à demi-mot que ses parents avaient été tués par les Mangemorts. Il avait vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes avant qu'elle ne transplane. Il s'en était vraiment voulu, à la fois de lui avoir fait de la peine en la forçant à en parler mais aussi de savoir que son camp était la cause de la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ses jeunes, dans l'autre camp, à la vie qu'ils pouvaient à voir, traqués comme ils l'étaient. Mia. Il pouvait facilement imaginer sa peine à la mort de ses parents. Le fait qu'elle était surement né-moldue ne le dégoutait même pas. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient désormais trop forts, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'en avait que faire.

.

Les heures de cours s'enchainaient. Drago était distrait. Il suivait le cours avec le minimum d'efforts requis, il hochait la tête lors des discussions avec ses amis mais il n'était pas vraiment présent. Il pensait à Mia, à leurs rencontres. Il avait envie de la revoir. S'il pouvait, il passerait son temps avec elle, même s'ils ne parlaient pas toujours. Parfois, ils restaient juste côte à côte, elle somnolait souvent. Ses venues devaient la fatiguaient. Lui, la regardait souvent dans ses moments là, gravant dans sa tête les mille et un détails de son visage. Leur séparation était toujours douloureuse même s'il pouvait maintenant la gérer. Il aurait aimé savoir si elle savait d'où leur venait cette douleur. Lui l'avait vite compris. La mère de Pansy travaillait dans la salle des liens et Pansy lui avait tout dit de cette salle qui devait pourtant rester secrète. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas encore la douleur que leur causait leur séparation. Ce n'était pas normal. Quand il l'avait compris, il avait un peu paniqué. Savoir que désormais, il aurait besoin d'elle, ne l'avait pas rassuré, lui, l'indépendant. Puis il s'y était fait au long de leurs rendez-vous. Il ne pouvait plus se faire à l'idée de ne plus la voir. Il ne savait pas ce que leur réservait l'avenir, il aurait aimé pouvoir le savoir mais il devait vivre au jour le jour.

.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Drago s'était laissé entrainer par sa mère sur le chemin de Traverse pour trouver des cadeaux de Noël avant de partir pour la France. Même s'il n'était pas très enthousiaste, il aimait passer du temps avec sa mère. Ils avaient toujours des conversations très instructives sur le monde. De plus, son père et quelques Mangemorts étaient au manoir et Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de les voir, de les entendre parler de batailles à venir. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, il pensait à Mia au milieu des sorts, incapables de se défendre et cela le bouleversait. Quand il vit le bracelet dans la vitrine, il pensa de suite à elle. C'était discret, fin et beau. Tout à fait elle. Il jeta un œil à sa mère, en train de choisir le cadeau de Noël que son père lui offrirait. Il ne pouvait pas l'acheter devant elle, elle saurait que c'était pour une fille et il ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère. Dans l'après-midi, il échappa à sa mère qui discutait avec des « amies » pour aller l'acheter. Il sourit en imaginant sa réaction, les étoiles qui s'allumeraient dans ses yeux chocolat, le sourire heureux qui recouvrirait son visage.

Rentré chez lui, il alla se changer pour partir chez les parents de sa mère, en France. Une petite appréhension le serra lorsqu'il entra dans la cheminée. Il n'avait rien dit à Mia, volontairement. Peut-être avait-il voulu tester le lien entre eux. Il ne fut pas déçu. Arrivé dans le salon de sa grand-mère, il se plia en deux de douleur. Sa mère, déjà là, s'inquiéta et le força à aller se coucher, ordonnant à une armée de médicomages de voir ce qu'il s'était passé puis s'indignant contre le ministère de la Magie qui avait fait quelque chose de mal dans le transport de la cheminée. Drago s'en remit dans la soirée mais la douleur se faisait vraiment plus intense. Bizarrement, cette douleur lui plaisait presque.

.

Un peu inquiet, il fit glisser le bracelet entre ses doigts. Il venait d'y jeter un sort de _protecta_ (1). Il se doutait bien qu'elle vérifierait s'il n'avait jeté aucun sort de magie noir. Ce n'en était pas un. Il préférait qu'elle ne sache rien. Il avait longuement hésité avant de le faire mais il en avait besoin. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils allaient multiplier les incursions dans les villages de l'Ordre grâce aux taupes qu'ils avaient. Il voulait savoir si Mia allait se retrouve en danger. Si elle l'était, son bracelet lancerait des ondes jusqu'à sa chevalière à lui et, à part si elle était dans un lien protégé des incursions, il pourrait la rejoindre et l'aider.

Son sourire le récompensa, comme il l'avait pensé. Elle avait été furieuse et peinée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit de son départ en France. Le sujet de leur lien avait été effleuré mais chacun l'avait éludé. Néanmoins, il eu un plaisir coupable à savoir qu'elle avait autant souffert que lui, cela rendait la présence du lien beaucoup plus réel.

Les cadeaux échangés, ils s'installèrent confortablement, leur regard enchevêtré l'un dans l'autre. Les sentiments et émotions qu'elle faisait naitre en elle lui coupa le souffle, la douleur au cœur se réveillait, il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule avant que cela ne lui arrive. Il détourna le regard en premier, troublé. Il avait bien vu qu'elle ressentait la même chose et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se rapprocher comme ça.

.

Drago était songeur. Il venait de rentrer chez lui. Il fêtait la nouvelle année avec ses amis. Les mots un peu secs d'Hermione tournaient dans sa tête. Elle avait semblé jalouse de ses amis. Cela le fit sourire, il aimait ça. Lui était tellement jaloux de cet Harry. Savoir qu'il pouvait aussi la rendre jalouse le rassurait, mais qu'à moitié. Les cours reprirent toutefois, il était ailleurs. Il ne cessait de penser à juin, à ses ASPICS et à son avenir. Un avenir tout tracé, un avenir de Mangemort. Il n'avait jamais pensé à autre chose. C'était sa vie, son destin. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mia, depuis que des sentiments étaient apparus, il semblait que tout avait changé. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir au après parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'après sans elle il devait s'avouer également qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie avec elle. Comment faire alors qu'il était fils de Mangemort et elle probablement dans l'Ordre et Née-Moldue ?

Les jours passaient et Drago n'avait plus vraiment de temps à penser à son avenir entre ses rendez-vous avec Mia, ses cours et surtout les missions que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait à certains Septième Année comme lui. Ils allaient envahir un village de l'Ordre. Ses amis, Blaise et Théo, étaient surexcités. Lui, inquiet. Il espérait fortement ne pas croiser Mia, ce serait trop douloureux et il ne voulait pas voir de déception sur son visage.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans le village après que les barrières de protection aient éclatées. Le village était quasiment vide. Drago vit quelques enfants et ne sut quoi faire jusqu'à ce que sa chevalière le brule. Mia. Elle était là. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer et suivit son instinct, le lien qu'il y avait entre son bracelet et sa chevalière. Il entra dans une pièce sombre, à temps pour stupéfixier le Mangemort, sa baguette pointé sur Mia. Il était furibond de la voir là. Il lui ordonna de partir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Il la regarda prendre le petit garçon paniqué dans ses bras et partir, la peur et le choc imprimé sur son visage. Quand elle fut partie, il réveilla son partenaire et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, inventant un mensonge. Ils partirent très vite. Il y avait personne dans le village et ceux qui étaient là avaient fuis très vite. C'était un échec.

.

Il pleuvait. Il était trempé. Il aurait pu former la bulle qui les accueillit depuis que les nuits étaient devenues fraiches. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Il savait qu'elle serait furieuse, déçue ou il ne savait quoi encore. Et cela lui serrait le cœur. Il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir à cause de cela. Il la comprenait presque. Aussi, quand elle arriva, il se tendit comme jamais, scrutant son regard pour voir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était triste, furieuse, déçue. Il aurait aimé l'enlacer pour la réconforter mais il s'y refusait. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reparte, elle créa la bulle.

.

Leur dispute avait été un coup au cœur pour lui. Elle semblait perdue par rapport à ses actions. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il faisait des missions pour Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était même énervé sur son manque flagrant de capacité à battre un simple Mangemort. Elle avait semblé furieuse et pourtant n'avait rien dit. Ses larmes lui avaient donné envie de pleurer, lui qui ne pleurait jamais depuis ses dix ans. Il ne pouvait la voir souffrir. C'en était douloureux. Quand elle se colla contre lui, il faillit la repousser. Il savait qu'un rapprochement physique pourrait leur être encore plus pénible. Pourtant, il ne put le faire. Dès que ses bras entourèrent sa taille, il comprit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi important pour quelqu'un. Il la laissa pleurer contre lui, savourant son étreinte, savourant son corps contre le sien, ses cheveux chatouillant son visage. Il ferma les yeux, effleurant son cou de ses lèvres. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, éveillant sa virilité. Il la serra plus fort, caressant son dos. Leurs cœurs s'accélèrent à l'unisson. Il finit par la repousser, la mort dans l'âme. Il aurait pourtant aimé rester comme ça pour toujours. La douleur quand il rentra chez lui ne le fit même pas regretter cette folie. Il aurait même aimé que ça aille plus loin, il rêvait de l'embrasser, de la caresser ou même simplement de lui tenir la main.

.

Il était inquiet. Il avait presque une envie de se ronger les ongles. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu depuis deux jours, ce qui n'était pas du tout son style. Ils se répondaient toujours le même jour, ou dans la nuit, au pire. Là, rien. Pourquoi ? Leur rapprochement lui avait-il fait peur ? Il ne le pensait pas, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Quand elle lui répondit enfin, ce fut un simple « non » qui lui glaça le sang. Il s'attendait au pire. Il fut à peine rassuré de savoir qu'elle était malade. Malade ? Depuis quand les sorciers étaient-ils malades ? Une potion suffisait à faire l'affaire et au bout de deux jours, grand maximum, c'était fini. Est-ce que les Nés-Moldus avaient une santé plus fragile ? Enfin, elle accepta un rendez-vous. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage, ce qui était plutôt troublant vu qu'il détestait la maison des Gryffondors !

Quand elle arriva, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Faible. Elle lui fit un sourire faible, il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Quand il vit sa joue, il s'énerva. Elle avait été attaquée. Elle avait été attaquée. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il exigea qu'elle lui dise tout mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait rien dire. Il réussit néanmoins à lui faire dire qu'on lui avait envoyé un _sectumsempra. _Ce sort fit raisonner autre chose dans sa tête. Ellie, une des taupes au service du Lord, s'était faite découverte et avait été blessé de ce même sort. Mia le lui avait donc renvoyé, ce qu'elle lui confirma. Il voulait néanmoins savoir si c'était bien elle. Mia changea de sujet, lui prit la main et s'endormit presque. Il lui caressa la joue et son cœur se tordit quand il la vit sourire. Elle partit tôt, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue de trop. Il la regarda partir, le cœur serré. Sa colère revint et il transplana.

Il y avait très peu de monde dans le manoir des Nott, là où Ellie se trouvait le temps de se remettre. Il put se glisser dans sa chambre sans que personne ne le voie. Elle dormait mais semblait aussi faible que Mia. Il hésita à peine, sa colère était telle qu'il aurait presque pu la tuer. Il savait pourtant que Mia aurait été déçue par cette action. Il lui lança un autre sort, un sort nouveau que les Mangemorts aimaient à créer, une sorte de sectumsempra, non mortel mais infiniment douloureux. Elle se tordit de douleur et Drago en profita pour partir, sans regrets.

.

La soirée battait son plein autour de lui. Pourtant, il se sentait ailleurs. Il savait où il aurait aimé être. Avec Mia. Elle connaissait sa date d'anniversaire. Ca aurait pu lui faire peur s'il n'avait pas été aussi amoureux. Il s'en fichait désormais. Elle y avait pensé, elle lui avait préparé un gâteau et acheté un cadeau. Il était plus que touché. Beaucoup plus que par cette soirée qui regroupait amis et Mangemorts. Tous s'amusaient en son honneur il semblait être le seul à ne pas partager l'ambiance générale. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui sourit, posant sur son bras une main légère :

-Tu ne t'amuses pas ?

-Si, bien sûr. 18 ans, c'est quelque chose !

-Bien. Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Drago suivit sa mère sans rien dire. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère. Bien sûr, il savait que ses parents voyaient en lui un Mangemort mais il savait aussi qu'ils l'aimaient et c'était là l'essentiel. Il se demandait, depuis quelques jours, ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pris l'hégémonie sur le monde magique et moldu. Il aurait rencontré Mia à Poudlard et peut être que tout aurait été plus facile, à la fois pour lui et pour elle. Il repoussa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le moment présent, sur le sourire de sa mère, son amour pour lui. Il devait se suffire de ça. Pour le moment.

.

Elle l'avait quitté. C'était fini. Il ne pourrait jamais le voir. Il avait transplané il ne savait où, à mille lieux de chez lui, le cœur en lambeau. Lui qui n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux d'une fille, le voici avec le cœur brisé, le cœur en miettes. Les paroles de Mia raisonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_« Il faut mieux se séparer, arrêter de se voir. Définitivement. »_

Il ne le voulait pas et pourtant il n'avait rien dit pour la retenir. Il avait été trop surpris, trop choqué, trop brisé pour répondre. Il n'avait pu que s'énerver. Mais comment la retenir ? Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

_«Nous sommes dans des camps opposés. C'est mon destin. Je suis une Née-Moldue »_

Bien sûr, il s'en doutait depuis quelques temps à présent, de son ascendance moldue. Mais ce qu'il lui avait répondu était vrai, il n'en avait que faire. Ses sentiments étaient trop puissants pour qu'il y prête attention. Et puis il l'avait côtoyé, il avait appris à la connaitre et tout ce qu'il avait appris, ce que ses parents lui avaient dit était faux. Les moldus n'étaient pas moins intelligents, ce n'était pas des sous-hommes ni rien de tout cela. Il l'avait admis, avec difficulté, bien sur, il avait quand même été éduqué en apprenant ça.

_« J'aimerais ne pas avoir peur que le fait que je te dise que je suis une Née-Moldue changera tous de ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi… »_

Ses paroles l'avaient profondément blessé. Comment croire que savoir ça allait changer quelque chose pour lui ? Au fond, il pouvait comprendre ses inquiétudes. Mais pour lui, sachant ce qu'il savait sur les sphères et le lien qui les unissait, il lui semblait improbable que ses sentiments pour elle puisse changer. A part que maintenant, il lui en voulait de lui causer autant de peine, il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul.

Pourtant, il devait s'en remettre, il devait continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était puisque personne ne savait qu'il avait rencontré une fille. Personne ne saurait jamais rien. Et maintenant que c'était fini…

.

Une année passa. Loin d'elle. Il enchainait les missions, espérant et redoutant à la fois de la croiser lors de l'une d'elle. Ils ne se croisèrent jamais. Il continua ses missions, blessant bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre, n'arrivant jamais à les tuer. Il ne le voulait pas. Même si elle ne savait plus partie de sa vie, elle faisait toujours partie de lui.

S'il n'était pas en mission, il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer, surtout avec Blaise et Théo. C'était d'ailleurs parfois agaçant d'entendre Blaise parler de sa Ginny. Dingue comme elle avait réussi à l'ensorceler. Pourtant, il restait très méfiant envers le frère de sa copine. Il ne croyait pas en Ron Weasley. Pour Drago, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il avait confiance en Ron. Il était allé le voir plusieurs fois à son travail au ministère, ils pouvaient passer un après-midi ensemble à parler. Drago était surpris mais il avait découvert un bon ami. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait les trahir, il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette guerre, c'était compréhensif.

.

Un jour qu'ils allaient justement chez Ron, Drago eu du mal à croire qu'elle était là. Il la reconnut de loin, elle n'avait pas changé. Il ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait un peu paniqué, ce qui confirma les doutes de Blaise : il était dans l'Ordre. Il regarda ensuite celui qui était à la gauche de Mia. Harry. Son meilleur ami. Il semblait très tendu et s'était rapproché d'elle, comme pour la protéger. Drago aurait aimé le stupéfixier, furieux de les voir si proche alors que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle refusait de croiser son regard, tentant la décontraction.

Il laissa Blaise mener la barque. Il sentait dans la voix de son ami qu'il voulait s'amuser. Il avait bien tout compris, il voulait jouer. Quand elle se présenta, il comprit que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Elle avait volontairement coupé la parole de Ron. Ron. Et Ginny. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle faisait également partie de l'Ordre. Il se sentait vraiment trahi par celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami. Si Mia n'avait pas été là, il aurait laissé faire Blaise. Mais malgré sa rancœur, il ne pouvait la mettre en danger.

Il les écouta mentir, parler de Salem, de quidditch. Il était toujours surpris de voir combien elle pouvait être intelligente, mentant comme elle respirait, elle semblait tout connaitre. La tension dans la pièce était à son comble. Il le sentait et comprenait pourquoi. Blaise ne semblait pas vouloir agir, parlant comme avec des amis. Le connaissant assez bien, il savait qu'il n'était pas dupe. D'ailleurs, il le confirma en demandant les papiers d'Harry et Mia. Drago hésita. Devait-il agir ? Il n'avait pas dit un mot de la rencontre, Blaise devait s'interroger. S'il parlait pour les sauver, il allait lui demander ses raisons et il ne le voulait pas. Ne rien dire ? C'était mettre Mia en danger et ça, il ne se le permettait pas. Son intervention passa mal auprès de Blaise mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il regarda Harry pousser son amie dans la cheminée, protecteur jusqu'au bout. Il put néanmoins voir le visage défait de Mia avant qu'elle ne soit aspirée jusqu'au chemin de traverse.

Il n'oublierait jamais son visage, à la fois reconnaissant, suppliant et bouleversé. Lui qui pensait avoir le cœur brisé, il le sentit s'émietter un peu plus. La revoir avait été une joie mais lui avait également causé une grande douleur, à la fois physique et morale. Il avait trop besoin d'elle pour la laisser partir de nouveau.

.

Il fut étonné de voir que Blaise ne soupçonnait pas Ginny une seconde. Comme quoi, l'amour peut rendre aveugle. Drago ne dit rien même s'il était sûr qu'elle était membre au même titre que son frère. Il expliqua à Blaise qu'il voulait s'occuper du cas de Ron, il voulait enquêter pour être sûr qu'il en faisait bien parti. Après tout, peut être qu'Harry et Mia essayaient juste de le recruter. Il n'y croyait pas mais il pouvait toujours enquêter.

.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il enquêta et trouva tout ce qu'Harry et Mia avaient dit. C'était trop facile. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne croyait plus en l'amitié de Weasley. Il l'avait trompé. Mais cela lui importait peu, ne lui importait plus. Il ne pensait qu'à Mia. La revoir avait de nouveau ouvert quelque chose en lui, une blessure qu'il avait cru enfermé au plus profond de lui. Il avait besoin de la revoir. Il n'en avait que faire des conséquences que cela entrainerait.

Alors, il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui avait offert des mois plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas pris depuis longtemps. Il lui demanda de la voir le plus rapidement possible. Il fut étonné de voir une réponse si rapide. Il transplana aussi sec et attendit.

Il aurait du s'y attendre. Il aurait du analyser l'écriture. Ce n'est pas Mia qui transplana devant lui. C'était Harry. Il prit sa baguette aussi sec mais vit Harry lever les mains en s'approchant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Où est Mia ?

-Ne tente plus de la contacter.

-Où est-elle ?

- Elle m'envoie.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai. Elle ne veut plus te voir, laisse la tranquille. C'est trop dangereux.

Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais envoyé lui. Elle ne serait pas venue, ne lui aurait pas répondu ou serait venu lui dire en face. Il devait y croire.

-Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça ! Tu n'avais pas à te faire passer pour elle ! Ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi, ça dépasse tout ce que tu peux avoir avec elle, grogna-t-il.

-C'est ce que tu crois, s'énerva Harry, sauf qu'elle me choisira toujours ! Pas toi !

-T'en es vraiment sûr ? Pourquoi tu es là alors ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Tu as peur, peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle te laisse seule !

-Non, j'ai peur que ton camp s'en prenne à elle à cause de toi. Elle ne me quittera jamais ! Toi, elle l'a déjà fait et le refera car tu n'es pas bon pour elle !

Drago s'approcha de lui, menaçant. Il aurait aimé lui faire du mal, lui prouver qu'il avait tord mais il savait là où taper pour faire mal. Elle ne le choisirait jamais, il s'en doutait, il le savait.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle te choisit ou plutôt qu'elle choisit le bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

Il se tut à son tour et cela lui fit du bien. Il avait marqué un point qu'il perdu vite quand Harry reprit la parole, d'une voix plus maîtrisé.

-Peut-être bien. N'empêche, l'amour ne suffit pas. Laisse-la. Te voir la met en danger et je sais que tu ne veux pas la voir souffrir ni blessée. Je sais pour le bracelet.

Le ventre de Drago se contracta. Il était sûr qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Il aurait aimé, d'un côté, qu'elle l'apprenne, qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

-Mon père l'a analysé et me l'a dit. Elle ne le sait pas. Je, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ou que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ou qu'Hermione ne t'aime pas. Je vois bien le contraire mais c'est dangereux Malefoy. Et je sais que ni toi ni moi ne voulons la mettre en danger plus que nécessaire. Alors ne la contacte plus.

.

Les paroles d'Harry résonnèrent longtemps en lui. Il ne rentra pas directement chez lui, il préférait réfléchir aux solutions qui lui permettrait de continuer sa vie et d'avoir Mia – ou plutôt Hermione – à ses côtés. Aucune solution ne lui apparaissait, comment rester aux côtés de sa famille, suivre leur valeur et avoir Mia. Il devait quitter sa famille. Y penser ne lui fit même pas de mal. Lui qui était très famille avait appris à s'en détacher. Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir vivre sans elle. Elle lui était devenue indispensable, aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. Cela lui faisait peur mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il allait faire en sorte que ce besoin soit assouvi, tant pis pour les conséquences.

Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour établir son plan d'action et le mettre à exécution. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Mia. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle accepte sa proposition, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout. Il se devait toutefois de tenter sa chance. Ensuite, tout s'accélèrerait et le destin entrerait en action.

Son parchemin s'éclaira et son visage également.

.

Elle avait dit non.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait dit non.

Assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, il essayait de reprendre contenance avant de descendre retrouver ses parents. Comment faire alors qu'il avait le cœur brisé ? Il savait qu'elle l'aimait il savait également qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour laisser tomber cette guerre. Il la comprenait. Elle avait été élevée ainsi, elle vivait pour ça. Pas pour lui.

Dans quelques jours, il entrerait dans la véritable guerre et alors tout finirait.

Sa mère entra et s'approcha de lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre un masque sur le visage mais sa mère le connaissait mieux que ça.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Drago...

-Il y a une fille, avoua-t-il, la voix brisée.

Et il lui raconta tout, leur rencontre, son ascendance moldue, leur relation puis plus tôt, son refus de partir avec lui. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il omit néanmoins de dire qu'il lui avait donné les plans de Voldemort, trouvé dans le bureau de son père et qu'il avait copié. Quand il releva son regard vers celui de sa mère, il n'y vit aucun reproche, aucune colère. Juste de la compréhension et de la douleur de voir son fils souffrir ainsi.

-Oublie tout ça, Drago. Bientôt, nous allons les combattre et tout pourra s'arranger, d'accord ?

Drago hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du lien non plus. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Elle n'en avait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il la suivit néanmoins, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir dévoilé autant de choses sur Mia. Sa propre mère pourrait-elle le trahir ? Il ne le pensait pas mais il ne connaissait pas son talent en occlumencie. Si elle le trahissait sans le vouloir ? C'était une honte, pour les Mangemorts, de voir leur fils tomber amoureux d'une née-moldue.

.

Il entra chez Blaise sans frapper. Il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils préparaient la bataille comme tous les autres. Il avait été étonné de ne pas voir Blaise puis il avait compris : Ginny. Alors il était parti. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la sauver. Elle n'était rien pour lui mais elle n'était pas rien pour Mia. Ni pour Ron. Alors il avait laissé la porte ouverte, il avait distrait Blaise et il l'avait vu partir. Blaise avait été furieux et pour il ne savait quelle raison, il lui avait parlé de Mia. Peut être pour qu'il comprenne. Que parfois aimer c'est aussi regarder partir, laisser décider, ne rien forcer.

.

Il se laissa entraîner par la folie guerrière des Mangemorts, celle de ses parents, celle de ses amis et surtout celle du Lord. Il n'attendait plus que ce jour. Cela serait décisif. Il savait qu'il pourrait mourir à tout moment mais cela ne le gênait plus. S'il ne pouvait vivre avec elle, alors il ne vivrait pas du tout.

.

Au milieu des corps, il la cherchait. Il se battait à peine, se protégeant sans cesse, attaquant ceux qui ne le laissaient pas tranquille. Il ne voulait pas tuer, il voulait juste savoir si elle allait bien. Il ne la voyait nulle part et cela l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait penser qu'elle n'était plus là, il l'aurait senti au plus profond de lui-même, il en était sûr. Il continua à la chercher et se sentit se tendre en la voyant face à Théo. Il y avait bien aussi Pansy mais il la savait faible. Mais Théo était très fort. Une explosion se fit entendre et Drago l'évita sans problème, son regard toujours fixé sur Mia et Théo. Elle le vit enfin et une once de soulagement apparu sur son visage. Lui se tendit quand il vit Théo diriger sa baguette vers elle. Il ne comprit pas comment elle avait fait pour se protéger et lui lancer un sort en même temps mais Théo s'effondra et ne se releva pas. Inquiet de la tournure des évènements, Drago cria un ordre. Les jeunes Mangemorts autour de lui l'écoutèrent. Mais soudain, une vive douleur lui vrilla le corps et il se sentit tomber.

.

Il ne savait si c'était la pluie ou Mia qui criait qui le réveilla. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il se retenait lui-même d'hurler. Elle essayait de le guérir, comprit-il un instant. Cela le fit sourire. Il savait qu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Il avait entendu le sort lancé. Il savait que l'autre ne l'avait pas fais exprès. Il avait à peine quinze et n'avait su arrêter le sort lancé Drago l'avait surpris en criant.

Quand il lui avoua le sort et ses conséquences, elle frisa l'hystérie. Il essaya de la calmer, en vain. Il ne voulait pas que ses derniers instants soient synonymes de pleurs. Il ne comprenait pas son détachement. Peut être la douleur annihilait tout autre sentiment. Il allait la perdre. Ou plutôt, elle allait le perdre. Egoïstement, il préférait dans ce sens. Il n'aurait pu continuer à vivre si elle était morte.

-J'aurais du partir avec toi, ne meurs pas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ! Je suis perdue sans toi, je t'aime, moi ! Je t'en prie, Dray, ne meurs pas.

Son cœur se serra à entendant ses mots. Liées, la douleur physique et la douleur mentale étaient intenables.

-Mia, tu vas continuer à vivre, pour nous. C'était le destin, tu le sais bien. Ce cauchemar…

Bien sûr, tout cela était déjà écrit il ne savait où. Cette douleur, il la reconnaissait maintenant. Celle du cauchemar, celle de la mort pour lui, celle de la perte pour elle.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle, essayant de se calmer, lui dégageant le visage de ses cheveux.

-Reste près de moi.

-Toujours.

Elle s'allongea près de lui, se collant à lui et, du peu qu'il pouvait, il la serra. Ils s'embrassèrent. Un peu. Cela se révélait douloureux. Moins que ses paroles où se noyaient ses regrets de ne pas être parti avec lui. Les larmes mouillèrent ses yeux, encore plus que la douleur, sa peine réussissait à le faire pleurer.

-Pardonne-moi, pour tout, soupira-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Moi je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été celui que tu aurais voulu, celui que tu mérites. Peut-être que dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie… si Voldemort n'avait pas été là.

-Tu as été parfait Dray, je t'aime et ça n'a rien à voir avec cette sphère je te le promets.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

.

Il avait du perdre connaissance parce qu'il pleuvait beaucoup moins. Il tenta un sourire mais la douleur était trop intense, il perdait tout son sang. Elle le soulagea d'un sort et il le sentit fonctionner, se sentant se détendre.

-T'es pleine de boue. Ca te va bien. Ne pleure pas. Embrasse-moi.

Elle fit ce qui lui demander, le visage ravagé de larmes, tentant un sourire pour le rassurer.

Un sourire pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Sort de ma pure invention !

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce bonus ? Etes-vous contentes d'avoir le POV de Drago, est-il conforme au personnage ?**

**J'attends vos reviews et votre passage sur ma nouvelle fanfiction, plus légère, je vous l'assure, même si la guerre tourne autour de nos personnages : Studies, diaries and love !**

**A très vite et merci à tous !**


	21. Remerciements

Non, non pas de nouveau chapitre sur cette fic mais des réponses au review anonyme qui m'ont été laissé dernièrement… En espérant qu'elles/ils me lisent !

**Chlo :** merci beaucoup ; j'aime les happy-end aussi mais dans cette fic… comme tu dis, c'est justifié ! Contente que tu ais aimé. Merci.

**Kischigo :** merci beaucoup ; oui je sais c'est triste L je sais même pas pourquoi lol, c'était comme ça ! En tout cas merci pour celle-ci et « l'amour est… ». A bientôt j'espère !

**Stern** : merci beaucoup! D'une traite, et ben, ça me touche ! oui je m'en veux encore de l'avoir tuer, tu sais, mais il le fallait, l'histoire était faite comme ça, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens qu'ils finissent ensemble & heureux. En espérante te revoir alors, encore un grand merci ! Bises!

**Clemmy (chap3)** : merci beaucoup, oui j'en ai beaucoup mais les 1ères sont moins longues! Je suis contente, en tout cas, que celle-ci t'ait plus parce que je l'aime beaucoup. Merci !

**Pinkie Brown:** merci beaucoup ! en effet, on sait vite qu'elle ne finira pas très bien. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et Pour Neville : quelle idée lol ! enfin merci !

**clemmy (chap21) :** une nouvelle fois merci ! En effet, difficile à expliquer mais je suis touchée d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir lol ! merci

**LouOak :** encore une belle review, merci beaucoup! Oui j'ai bien aimé aussi revoir Sirius, les parents d'Harry, ça permet tellement de choses...! c'est vrai que Ron était un peu en dehors du trio d'or mais j'ai aimé le voir évolué sans Harry & Hermione justement. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi leur lien, enfin que tu l'ais aimé en tout cas, merci. Hum, u happy-end n'aurait pas collé à la fic, j'aurais pu, ça a été super dur de tuer Drago! Pour Pansy, Théo... on les voit pas beaucoup mais je pense que quelques-uns sont morts, d'autres non. Encore merci et à bientôt!


End file.
